Reviviscence
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Il y a cinq ans, Kankuro et Sakura ont mis au point une technique secrète permettant de ramener les morts à la vie. Ils ne s'attendaient cependant pas à ce que Boruto, Shikadai et Inojin mettent la main dessus.../ Fanfiction ayant lieu entre Naruto Gaiden et Boruto The Movie. / Co-écrite avec Keisuke-my-lover.
1. Prologue

**Hello ! Me revoici, cette fois avec une fic loooongue, ma première, wouhou (*sort le champagne*). Alors, cette fic sera écrite avec Keisuke-my-lover, qui en a eu l'idée, une auteure géniale qui écrit vraiment bien (comme vous pourrez le voir dans ce prologue puisque c'est elle qui l'a écrit) et que je remercie de m'avoir proposé de l'écrire avec elle. Elle la postera sur fanfic-fr tandis que moi, je le ferais ici, eheh. Donc, en gros, chaque chapitre sera écrit par chacune à tour de rôle (par exemple, le prologue est d'elle et le chapitre une sera de moi). J'espère vraiment que cette fic vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Naruto, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

\- Je maintiens que c'est une mauvaise idée.

\- Si tu voulais pas le faire, il fallait pas venir.

Shikadai inspira profondément.

\- C'est TOI qui nous as traînés ici.

\- Vous n'aviez rien de mieux à faire, de toute façon. Et puis arrête de râler, ça va être cool, on est jeunes, si on ne s'amuse pas maintenant, on le fera jamais, il faut profiter de notre jeunesse !

\- Oh mon Dieu, j'croirais entendre Lee-san.

Deux paires d'yeux dégoûtées se tournèrent vers Inojin.

\- Ben quoi, c'est vrai…

\- Bon ! C'est parti. Héhéhé.

\- Si on se fait… Non. Quand on va se faire prendre, parce que ça ne fait pas le moindre doute, on va se faire démonter.

\- Mais nan, on jette juste un coup d'œil et on le rapporte, t'es content ?

Le jeune Nara fronça les sourcils. Non, il ne l'était pas. Il se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour se retrouver dans pareille galère. Ah oui, il glandait tranquillement à l'ombre d'un cerisier en fleurs, peinard. Puis Inojin était arrivé, s'était installé à ses côtés, et avait entreprit de dessiner l'arbre. Sauf qu'être en dessous n'était, selon lui, pas du tout pratique. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient déplacés. Ils. Parce qu'Inojin ne voulait pas dessiner son arbre tout seul. Donc, Shikadai avait été contraint de lever son royal postérieur et de suivre son ami jusqu'à un point plus éloigné. Et là, comble de son malheur, Boruto leur était tombé dessus, avec une idée inédite.

Boruto Uzumaki était un véritable réservoir à bêtises. Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Il aimait se faire remarquer, attirer l'attention, et ses plans loufoques pouvaient rapidement dégénérer. Parfois, c'était marrant. D'autres fois, comme aujourd'hui par exemple, ça l'était moins.

Soupirant, Shikadai leva les yeux. Un bout de ciel bleu était visible. Il jeta un regard circulaire à l'endroit. Un vieil entrepôt abandonné, encombré de vieilles caisses en bois et à moitié démoli. Ils avaient souvent joué ici, plus jeunes. Ils imitaient les ninjas, se lançaient des kunais et des shurikens en bois ou en plastique, et se cachaient derrière les décombres. C'était leur cachette secrète, en quelque sorte. A l'écart du centre du village, et peu d'enfants y venaient, jugeant l'endroit trop effrayant ou dangereux. C'est vrai qu'une partie du toit s'était effondrée un jour d'orage. Pourtant, Shikadai s'y sentait bien. Il trouvait ces ruines sympathiques. C'était bien entendu différent des aires de jeux qu'on pouvait trouver un peu partout dans le village, ça n'avait rien à voir. L'endroit était beaucoup moins sécuritaire, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas.

De toute manière, il était issu de deux familles de shinobis, il fréquentait l'académie qui ne laissait nul doute sur son avenir, et ses deux amis, à l'instar de leurs parents respectifs, étaient également destinés à confier leurs vies entre les mains de ce village. Plus il y pensait, et plus il trouvait toutes ces histoires chiantes. Le monde des ninjas n'avait plus l'envergure qu'il avait pu avoir par le passé. Aujourd'hui, le monde se fichait de savoir par qui et comment il était protégé. Les histoires de guerre étaient devenues une matière scolaire, tout juste bonne pour leur culture générale. Le monde était en paix, il l'avait toujours connu ainsi, et il ne voyait pas comment, ni pourquoi ça changerait maintenant.

\- Arrête de regarder ce nuage, Shika, il va finir par tomber.

Ses iris couleur jade se posèrent sur les deux blonds. L'un semblait hésiter entre excitation et réticence, et l'autre semblait trépigner d'impatience, mais attendait tout de même son aval. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Bon d'accord. Tu ouvres ce truc, mais je te préviens que si ça explose, je viendrais te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes… De ta … Pour l'éternité.

\- T'en fais pas va, rassura le jeune Yamanaka, il aura trop la flemme.

\- C'est parti ! Yosh !

Les trois garçons se penchèrent sur le parchemin que tenait fermement Boruto. Lentement, très lentement, le jeune Uzumaki commença à dérouler le rouleau. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Shikadai se sentait également excité à l'idée de découvrir ce qu'il pouvait contenir. Les cours à l'académie étaient d'un ennui mortel. Encore et toujours les mêmes choses, les mêmes théories, les mêmes mudras à répéter et les mêmes techniques de base. D'ailleurs il doutait fort qu'en situation réelle, un seul clone ou technique de transformation soient suffisants pour se sortir d'une embuscade ou d'un combat désavantageux. Bien sûr, il restait les techniques secrètes de son clan, mais encore une fois, immobiliser quelqu'un était bien, mais attaquer de front était mieux.

Ils allaient bientôt être diplômés de l'académie et être assignés à une équipe, à des missions. Son regard se posa sur l'Uzumaki. Bientôt, ce serait terminé les bêtises et prises de risques inutiles. Bientôt leurs vies seraient mises au service d'une société indifférente aux vies perdues lors de ces missions dangereuses qu'il savait subsister encore, dans des contrées éloignées. Bientôt, il passerait ses journées à obéir à des ordres ridicules, consistant à récupérer des chiens ou des chats, pour toucher un maigre salaire dont il ne verrait pas la couleur avant sa majorité. Vraiment, cet examen genin, plus il y pensait, et moins il avait envie de s'y présenter. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il tombe dans une famille pareille.

Une famille de shinobis. Pourquoi pas une famille normale ? Il aurait eu des parents exerçant des métiers tout à fait banals. Son père aurait pu être ouvrier, et sa mère tenir un commerce. Il serait allé dans une école banale, avec d'autres enfants sans talents particulier. Il serait rentré chez lui après les cours, aurait prétendu avoir des devoirs à faire pour ne pas avoir à aider sa mère à la boutique. Puis à l'heure du dîner, il aurait partagé le repas avec ses parents. Son père aurait raconté sa journée sans la moindre gêne, sans le moindre secret. Ils auraient passé un moment agréable, juste tous les deux. Le weekend, ils auraient fait des activités, des sorties. Oui, ça aurait pu être bien. D'un autre côté, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Comparé à Boruto, il pouvait dire qu'il voyait son père plus souvent, même si au final, tout ce qu'ils partageaient ensemble était des séances d'entraînements, des parties d'échecs japonais, et quelques repas lorsque son père rentrait avant qu'il ne soit couché. Il s'en contentait, même si, au fond, il songeait que s'il voyait encore une seule pièce de shogi, il plaquerait tout et irait vivre dans le désert. La tension retomba d'un cran, lorsque le rouleau fut entièrement déroulé. Boruto affichait une mine contrariée, tandis qu'Inojin, bien que peu déçu, penchait la tête.

\- C'est quoi tout ça ?

Shikadai baissa les yeux sur le parchemin. Un dessin complexe était tracé à l'encre noire en son centre. Des cercles irréguliers s'entrelaçaient les uns avec les autres, et des caractères qu'il n'avait jamais vu semblaient légender le tout.

\- Ça ressemble à un genre de sceau.

\- Pff. C'est nul, s'il se passe rien, bouda l'Uzumaki.

\- Il faut peut-être y diffuser du chakra, proposa Inojin.

\- Ou bien le reposer là où on l'a trouvé…

Les deux blonds le regardèrent de travers. Il soupira et arracha presque le rouleau des mains de Boruto. Non, décidément, il avait beau chercher, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu ces idéogrammes. C'était peut-être un alphabet qu'on n'utilisait plus, ou provenant d'un autre village. Il ne savait pas. Il tourna et retourna le parchemin dans tous les sens, comme si ça pouvait l'aider mieux comprendre.

\- Aburame-sensei a dit que pour activer un sceau, il fallait soit diffuser son chakra à travers le parchemin ou bien y apposer son sang, si je me souviens bien…

Inojin était vraisemblablement le seul de ses camarades à écouter en cours. Boruto se releva et s'épousseta les mains. Il se mit à courir d'un bout à l'autre de l'entrepôt, sous les regards interrogateurs de ses deux amis. Finalement, après avoir disparu un instant derrière une vieille caisse, il revint vers eux, et brandit un débris de bouteille en verre.

\- On n'a toujours pas appris à diffuser notre chakra dans un rouleau…, marmonna Shikadai.

De toute façon, ils n'apprenaient jamais rien d'intéressant. Même les cours de taijutsu étaient ennuyeux.

\- Bah on a qu'à essayer avec notre sang, on verra bien s'il se passe quelque chose ! rétorqua Boruto.

Ce disant, il pressa son pouce contre le verre tranchant, et laissa échapper un petit cri. C'est que ça faisait mal, ce truc-là ! Il fit néanmoins passer la bouteille aux deux autres, et se rassit devant le parchemin.

\- Bon bah à trois, on met nos pouces sur un des cercles.

\- C'est débile Boruto, ça marchera jamais.

\- Arrête un peu de jouer les rabats joie, on dirait ton père !

Shikadai encaissa la remarque sans broncher. Son manque de réaction attira l'attention d'Inojin, qui remarqua comme une légère tension entre ses deux amis. Boruto fixait son parchemin, Shikadai son pouce d'où perlaient quelques gouttes de sang. Le silence avait repris ses droits, et seul le vent s'engouffrant par le plafond et les murs fissurés se faisait entendre. Inojin soupira discrètement.

\- Bon, on le fait, ou on attend que l'ANBU nous tombe dessus ?

\- Ouais… marmonna le brun.

Il ne détestait pas particulièrement être comparé à son père. Il savait qu'il lui ressemblait énormément. Tant au niveau physique, que comportemental. Tout le monde le lui disait. Et souvent. Il s'était fait une raison, pourtant, venant de Boruto, c'était vexant. C'était vexant car son ami connaissait bien ses sentiments vis-à-vis de son père. Il les ressentait avec plus d'intensité vis-à-vis du sien. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le même bateau, et c'était sans doute ce qui les avait rapprochés, depuis tout ce temps. Prenant soin de ne pas croiser ses orbes bleus, il se pencha à son tour sur le parchemin, imité par Inojin.

Ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration et compta jusqu'à trois. A peine eu-t-il prononcé ce mot que les trois garçons pressèrent d'un même mouvement leurs pouces contre le parchemin, chacun dans un cercle noir, relié aux autres par des nervures d'encre. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, avant de retirer leurs mains.

\- Il se passe rien, commenta Inojin.

\- Pfff.

Boruto était déçu. Il s'attendait au moins à un nuage de fumée, à voir apparaître quelque chose, une arme ou un objet quelconque. C'était nul. Agacé, il se leva et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Son pied heurta une vieille canette qui jonchait le sol. Elle rebondit plusieurs fois dans un bruit métallique. Inojin se laissa aller en arrière, ses mains appuyées contre le ciment recouvrant le sol lui servant d'appui.

\- Bah au moins on aura essayé. Tant pis.

Hum.

Shikadai regardait le parchemin sans vraiment le voir. Ses yeux verts étaient posés sur la tache rouge au centre du cercle d'encre. Son esprit était ailleurs, perdu dans des brumes épaisses où il se plaisait à s'égarer un peu plus. Il regarda sans la moindre réaction le sang séché se dissiper lentement, comme aspiré par le parchemin, pour en ressortir sous forme d'une multitude de petites billes d'un rouge écarlate. Ces dernières s'élevèrent dans les airs, à hauteur de son visage, et se mêlèrent aux particules d'air et aux billes noires nées de l'encre de chaque cercle utilisé un peu plus tôt. Il ne revint sur terre que lorsque ces toutes petites perles se mélangèrent pour former une sphère de taille conséquente à l'aspect irrégulier. Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Les mecs…

Inojin, occupé à compter les fissures du plafond, lui lança un regard interrogateur et aperçut le phénomène étrange. Il se redressa derechef.

\- C'est quoi ce…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. La sphère aux reflets rouge sang, zébrée de noir, gonfla encore, de plus en plus, jusqu'à vibrer dangereusement, comme si elle allait céder d'un moment à l'autre. Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent rapidement, rejoignant un Boruto abasourdi, mais ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

\- C'est trop cool ! s'extasia-t-il en approchant.

Shikadai l'attrapa par le bras.

\- T'approche pas de ce truc, ça a l'air dangereux.

\- Mais dans quoi on s'est embarqué encore…, se lamenta Inojin.

Sous leurs yeux peu rassurés pour deux, et complètement émerveillés pour un, la sphère prit davantage d'ampleur encore. Shikadai crut voir quelque chose bouger à l'intérieur. Une forme non identifiée semblait se mouvoir dans l'ombre de la boule, grossir, se tordre, comme si elle lutait, pour finalement s'allonger. Trois autres formes suivirent le même cheminement. Puis la sphère éclata, comme si elle n'était qu'une membrane protectrice.

Les enfants grimacèrent et reculèrent tandis qu'un liquide étrange et fumant tombait librement sur le sol et s'y répandait. La fumée mit un certain temps avant de se dissiper et laisser voir quatre corps. Debout. Immobiles. Les garçons déglutirent difficilement. Inojin n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer chez lui. Ses mains qu'il sentait moites étaient agrippées à la manche et au dos du gilet que portait Shikadai, froissant sans vergogne l'insigne du clan Nara.

\- C'est quoi… ?

\- La question serait plutôt, c'est qui ?

Shikadai regretta d'avoir posé cette question. A peine l'eut-il achevée qu'il sentait Boruto se défaire de sa prise et s'approcher des trois corps. Trois hommes adultes, au vu de leurs corps dénudés. Il n'était pas vraiment choqué, il avait déjà vu des hommes nus, à commencer par son père, et sans compter les gens qui allaient parfois aux sources chaudes. Mais il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Tout dépendait du contexte. Il se sentait parfois mal à l'aise lorsqu'il surprenait sa mère sous la douche, ou en petite tenue, même si dans le cas contraire ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il ne se sentait pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à lui cacher, après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait mis au monde.

\- Boruto… Reviens…, gémit Inojin en se collant un peu plus à lui.

Il avait également l'habitude de ce genre de contact. C'était récent, depuis qu'Inojin avait décidé de prendre un peu plus d'assurance. Lorsqu'ils étaient petits, le blondin était extrêmement timide, et cette timidité peinait encore à disparaître. Il la camouflait derrière des remarques un peu déplacées parfois, derrière des sarcasmes et une ironie qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore tout à fait. Le Yamanaka avait toujours été tactile avec lui. Même si le plus souvent, c'était uniquement pour mieux se planquer derrière lui. Comme à cet instant.

\- Boruto, t'approche pas j'ai dit !

\- Ça va ! C'est rien que des mannequins ! Ça se trouve c'est des marionnettes !

\- Elles sont un peu trop bien faites pour être des marionnettes…, murmura Inojin, complètement collé à son ami.

Ami qui ne sentait pratiquement plus son bras, tant l'autre le serrait fort. Il était vrai que les « marionnettes » étaient très détaillées, si toutefois c'en étaient, ce dont il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre. Chacune différait de l'autre, que ce soit par la couleur ou la coupe de leurs cheveux. Deux étaient blonds, l'un était brun, et le dernier arborait des cheveux d'un rouge clair. Ce dernier lui parut d'autant plus étrange que ses paupières closes étaient recouvertes de noir. Tous semblaient la quarantaine, peut-être la cinquantaine, il ne savait pas trop. Boruto crut bon de tirer sur la longue chevelure blonde d'un des hommes. Ce dernier ouvrit mécaniquement des yeux d'un bleu azuré semblable à ceux d'Inojin, qui laissa échapper un cri. L'Uzumaki l'interrogea du regard et se retourna. Il fit un bond de deux mètres lorsque les quatre « marionnettes » se mirent à bouger, chacune ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, comme si elles tentaient d'analyser où elles étaient, ce qu'elles faisaient ici.

\- J'veux rentrer à la maison…, couina Inojin en plongeant son nez dans la veste de son ami.

Shikadai recula de quelques pas, l'entraînant avec lui, et se demandant encore une fois dans quelle galère leur ami les avait entraînés. Il songea rapidement à un repli stratégique. Les quatre hommes observaient encore ce qui les entourait. Ils ne les avaient probablement pas remarqués. S'ils se déplaçaient avec discrétion et rapidité, alors peut-être que…

\- Eh ! Vous êtes qui les gars ?!

Le désert. Il allait jeter Boruto dans le désert, attaché, et l'abandonner là sans eau ni nourriture. Et ce, à des kilomètres de Suna, histoire qu'on ne le retrouve pas. Ouais. Il allait faire ça.

\- Mais quel crétin ! grogna-t-il tandis que l'attention des adultes se posait sur eux.

Ces derniers mirent un certain temps à situer où ils étaient. Comment étaient-ils arrivés en ces lieux ? Une impression désagréable pour deux d'entre eux se fit sentir. Une impression de déjà-vu. Ce qui différait, cependant, étaient ces trois garçons qui leur faisaient face. Qu'est-ce que des enfants faisaient ici ?

\- Je vous retourne la question.

Celui qui avait parlé était l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Un air sévère était collé à son visage, le rendant plus effrayant qu'il n'en avait déjà l'air.

\- Eh oh ! C'est nous qui vous avons invoqué ! Alors vous répondez le premier ! s'offusqua Boruto.

Shikadai vit clairement une expression de surprise prendre possession des quatre visages.

\- On a été invoqués ?

\- Comment ?

\- Il semblerait bien, mais par des enfants, c'est impossible.

Boruto sentit sur lui le regard inquisiteur d'un homme blond aux cheveux courts. Il recula maladroitement, soudain mal à l'aise. Ce dernier lui sourit gentiment, avant d'avancer quelque peu, se détachant des trois autres, qui étaient entrés dans une grande conversation philosophique sur le pourquoi du comment ils étaient ici. Cet homme avait quelque chose de particulier, même s'il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi exactement. Il se sentait étrange en sa présence, une sensation bizarre entre l'excitation et l'anxiété. Même sa voix, lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui d'un ton calme, presque doux, lui tira quelques frissons incontrôlés.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Boruto… Et toi ? rétorqua le garçon, sur ses gardes.

\- Namikaze Minato.

Boruto fronça les sourcils. Il fixa l'homme un long moment, avec insistance. Le silence avait repris ses droits, et l'attention des trois autres réincarnés était focalisée sur eux.

\- Ce nom… C'est…

L'Uzumaki sentit sa respiration s'emballer au même rythme que ses battements cardiaques. Ce nom. Il l'avait déjà entendu. Ça ne faisait aucun doute. Une perle de sueur glissa le long de la tempe de Minato. Cet enfant lui rappelait…

\- Ouais ce nom me dit quelque chose…

L'ancien Hokage sentit sa gorge se faire plus sèche. Est-ce que cet enfant était…

\- Eh ! C'est qui ce mec-là tu le connais ?! s'exclama Boruto en se tournant vivement vers Shikadai.

Ce dernier manqua de tomber à la renverse.

\- Crétin ! Ne prend pas un air aussi sérieux si c'est pour lancer une imbécillité ! s'écria Shikadai, pris de court.

\- C'est pas une imbécillité, c'est une question existentielle !

\- Je t'en foutrai des questions existentielles !

\- Dites euh…

\- T'aurais trop la flemme ! Flemmard !

\- C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé comme insulte ? Crétin !

\- Les enfants…

\- Et toi tu te répètes ! T'as pas mieux en stock ?

\- Si, mais tu serais capable de ne pas comprendre !

La dispute aurait pu durer une éternité, songea Inojin, si quelques tonnes de sable n'étaient pas tombées sur ses deux amis. Il baissa les yeux pour en ramasser une poignée, avant d'entrouvrir ses lèvres, bouche-bée. Dans sa petite main se tenaient des centaines de grains dorés, scintillant à la lumière que laissait filtrer le toit.

\- Est-ce là vos méthodes d'éducation, Kazekage-sama ?

L'intéressé tourna un regard neutre vers ses compères, tandis que Minato s'accroupissait pour dépoussiérer les deux enfants qui crachotaient.

\- Mes méthodes d'éducation n'ont rien à envier à Konoha.

\- Permettez-moi d'en douter…

\- Shikaku, ça suffit !

Le Kazekage fronça les sourcils, fixant l'homme brun d'un regard glacial.

\- De toute manière, qu'en savez-vous ?

Le rouquin allait rétorquer, mais son attention fut ciblée sur autre chose. La poussière d'or éparpillée au sol s'éleva sans le moindre mouvement de sa part, pour léviter autour des enfants, sidérés. Un bruit se fit entendre en provenance de l'entrée de l'entrepôt. Quelques secondes plus tard, la poussière d'or se mua en senbons dorés qui s'élancèrent avec une rapidité surprenante sur la silhouette se découpant à la lueur du jour. Cette dernière disparut dans un nuage de fumée, pour laisser sa place à un tronc d'arbre.

\- Technique de substitution…, souffla Minato.

Les deux garçons à ses côtés ne mouftèrent pas, mais sursautèrent grandement lorsqu'une sorte de tornade grise apparut de nulle part pour foncer droit sur l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Ce dernier fut protégé par un large rideau doré, qui retomba tandis que la tornade prenait une forme animale. Boruto écarquilla ses billes bleues.

\- Akamaru !

Un jappement résonna, et bien vite, une flopée de kunais vola à travers les ruines pour se planter aux pieds de Minato. Ce dernier se releva de justesse et recula d'un bond, s'éloignant des enfants. Inojin sentit une présence juste dans son dos, et leva les yeux pour apercevoir ceux, perçants, d'un jounin du village, qu'il avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises.

\- Kiba-san ?

Ce dernier tendit un bras, indiquant au garçon de rester derrière lui, tandis qu'Akamaru se positionnait entre les deux autres enfants et les quatre hommes. Nus, remarqua Kiba à prime abord. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- J'espère que vous avez une excellente raison pour vous retrouver à poil devant ces gosses, les mecs…

Sa voix gronda, et Akamaru montra les crocs, tandis qu'un grognement sinistre sortait de sa gorge. Comprenant soudain que la situation pouvait porter à confusion, Minato leva ses mains en signe de paix.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… On est juste… Enfin…

Ne sachant pas trop comment s'expliquer, il lança un regard anxieux en direction de Shikaku. Ce dernier ne savait franchement pas quoi répondre non plus. Il n'avait eu quelques minutes pour déterminer ce qu'il se passait et où il se trouvait. Ses souvenirs étaient flous. Il se rappelait de la guerre, du QG, de Juubi, de la difficulté des forces alliées à abattre leur adversaire, et des nombreuses pertes subies. Il se souvenait de la stratégie mise au point pour immobiliser ce monstre, puis d'avoir confié le reste à Shikamaru. Pourquoi ? Cela commençait doucement à se préciser dans son esprit. Juubi avait lancé une attaque surpuissante. Oui, cette attaque s'était dirigée sur eux, sur le QG. Il se souvenait avoir fait des adieux rapides par le biais de la technique d'Inoichi.

Puis ce fut le trou noir. Il s'était réveillé ici, dans ce lieu en ruine, nu comme au premier jour, en compagnie de son ami, du quatrième Hokage, et vraisemblablement du Kazekage. Puis, ces enfants se trouvaient là, surpris de leur apparition. Il avait bien détaillé chacun de ses compères. Leur apparence physique différait de celle qu'on lui avait faite des réincarnés de l'Edo Tensei. Ils n'avaient pas ces yeux noirs, ces peaux fissurées par endroits, et cette pâleur cadavérique. Non, ils semblaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vivant. De plus normal. Et c'était effrayant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Une technique d'invocation ou de réincarnation aurait limité ses mouvements, à défaut d'entraver totalement son esprit. Or, il se sentait tout à faire libre de ses gestes, de ses pensées.

Il avait observé les enfants en silence. Quelque chose, un trait physique, un caractère, lui avait rappelé tour à tour son fils et Naruto. Il avait envoyé au loin cette pensée, c'était juste impossible. Ni Shikamaru, ni Naruto n'étaient aussi jeunes. A moins qu'ils aient été rappelés dans le passé, chose techniquement improbable. Qui plus est, même s'il existait une certaine ressemblance qu'il ne pouvait nier, il y avait quelque chose de différent. En tant que père, surtout, il reconnaîtrait entre mille le visage de son fils, peu importe l'âge de ce dernier, il en était certain.

Ses prunelles noires se posèrent sur l'homme apparut quelques minutes plus tôt. Cette carrure, ce regard perçant, et ces marques rouges sur ses joues laissaient penser à un membre du clan Inuzuka. La présence de l'énorme chien qui l'accompagnait ne faisait que confirmer cette hypothèse. Shikaku soupira. Il ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment il était arrivé là, et se sentait, pour une fois, démunit, mais quelque chose lui disait que cette histoire allait sans aucun doute être très galère…

* * *

 **Voili, voilou ! Que va t-il se passer pour nos chers enfants et leurs grand-pères revenus à vie (et à poil de surcroît ^^) ?** **Eh bien ce sera dans le prochain chapitre ! (non, je ne suis pas sadique, pas du tout...).**

 **Ah, et cette fiction se passe durant Naruto Gaiden. Naruto, Sarada et Chouchou ont quitté le village comme dans le manga. Shikamaru est tout seul avec ce bordel pour l'instant (le pauvre, quand il va l'apprendre, ça va saigner ^^). N** **'hésitez pas à nous donner vos avis, ils comptent beaucoup !**


	2. Chapitre un

**Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce milieu de mois d'août (sérieux, déjà ? c'est allé trop vite là !). Et aujourd'hui je poste enfin le chapitre un de cette fic. Donc, cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre un**

* * *

Kiba s'accroupit pour observer les traces de pas bien nettes sur le sol. Elles semblaient se diriger vers l'entrepôt qu'il apercevait au loin. Akamaru gémit à côté de lui en frottant sa truffe contre sa jambe.

\- Je sais, Akamaru, tu deviens trop vieux pour ces idioties. Mais va dire ça à Shikamaru !

L'homme passa une main encourageante dans le pelage de son compagnon avant de se relever pour sentir l'air. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Il connaissait ces odeurs. Celle légèrement épicée de Boruto se mêlait aux autres, plus douces, de Shikadai et Inojin. Kiba soupira. Ces gosses ! Voilà où il se retrouvait à cause d'eux, obligé de les pourchasser sur ordre du conseiller de l'Hokage, en l'occurrence le chef du clan Nara, car ils avaient volé un parchemin tenu top-secret. Le prototype d'une expérience capitale pour le bien village qui plus est. Le ninja renifla une nouvelle fois. Il se figea de surprise. Quatre autres odeurs inconnues venaient d'apparaître soudainement, comme sorties de nulle-part. Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé en ne sentant que celles des enfants ? Il fronça les sourcils et se remit précipitamment en route. Ces quatre mystérieuses personnes étaient peut-être une menace pour eux. Il devait faire vite.

. . .

\- J'espère que vous avez une excellente raison pour vous retrouver à poil devant ces gosses, les mecs…

Kiba avait grondé, imité par Akamaru dont les dents pointues luirent au soleil. Toute cette affaire devenait vraiment bizarre, voire très glauque. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec quatre mecs à poil devant lui et des enfants à protéger.

\- Akamaru, rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais accepter d'aller à la recherche de Boruto, même si Shikamaru nous menace, chuchota-t-il à son compagnon en jaugeant les hommes devant lui d'un regard scrutateur.

Soudain, alors que ses yeux se posaient sur l'homme brun et l'un des deux hommes blonds, celui à la longue queue-de-cheval, ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent.

\- Shikaku-sama ? Inoichi-sama ?

Il fit un pas en arrière tandis que l'ancien chef du clan Nara soupirait de soulagement.

\- Enfin un qui nous reconnait. Je dois dire que là, je n'avais aucun plan pour nous sortir de ce pétrin.

Kiba secoua la tête. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il observa ensuite les deux autres hommes. Le second blond ressemblait traits pour traits au visage du Yondaime gravé dans la roche du Mont Hokage et il possédait les mêmes yeux bleus que Naruto. Enfin, le dernier homme avait les cheveux rouges foncés et les yeux cerclés de noirs, comme Gaara.

\- Je… vous…, balbutia-t-il, tentant de remettre ses idées en place.

Mais, la seule chose à laquelle il arrivait à penser était « bordel, pourquoi le Yondaime Hokage, le père de Shikamaru, celui d'Ino et celui de Gaara sont en vie ?! Ils sont pas censés avoir passé l'arme à gauche ?! ».

\- Je ne pense pas que cet individu nous soit plus utile que ces enfants s'il continue à bafouiller avec un air idiot, lança le Yondaime Kazekage.

Kiba se reprit.

\- Attendez ! Comment je peux savoir que vous n'êtes pas des ennemis ayant pris ces apparences pour nous tromper ? s'écria-t-il en sortant un kunai de sa sacoche.

Minato allait prendre la parole, mais Rasa fut plus rapide.

\- Demandez à ces gosses, ce sont eux qui m'ont invoqué. Moi je n'ai pas demandé à être ici.

Le ninja se retourna vers Boruto qui se tortillait en se dissimulant derrière Shikadai et Inojin.

\- Expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe, maintenant, dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

Ce fut Shikadai qui commença à parler, les mains dans les poches et avec un air vaguement ennuyé.

\- Boruto a volé ce parchemin ce matin, informa-t-il en pointant du doigt ledit parchemin étalé sur le sol. Il nous a ensuite demandé de l'accompagner, soi-disant que ce serait cool. On a ensuite déposé notre sang sur le papier et ces quatre gugusses sont apparus.

\- Je ne te permets pas, gamin ! riposta le Kazekage en lançant un regard noir à l'enfant qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules désabusé.

Kiba se frotta l'arrière de la tête. Il était vraiment décontenancé. Ce que racontait le petit Nara semblait d'autant plus vrai que le garçon aux cheveux blonds baissait la tête d'un air coupable. Il réfléchit quelques minutes durant lesquelles Rasa se mit à râler et fut poliment rabroué par Shikaku.

\- Très bien, conclut-il finalement. Je vous ramène au village. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'envisage pas le fait que vous soyez des ennemis. Et puis, aussi, j'espère que vous avez quelque chose pour vous couvrir parce que si vous arrivez comme ça, on pourrait se poser beaucoup, beaucoup de questions.

Les quatre hommes semblèrent enfin se rendre compte que, effectivement, se promener nus n'était pas vraiment approprié.

\- Il y a des couvertures, là, intervint Inojin en désignant un petit tas de tissus bleus. On les avait amenées quand on venait jouer, au cas où il ferait froid.

\- Parfait !

Kiba ramassa les couvertures qu'il tendit aux hommes. Shikaku, Inoichi et Minato les prirent en le remerciant tandis que Rasa grimaçait avant de la poser sur ses épaules avec réticence. Une fois qu'ils furent certains que tout était bien ajusté et après avoir ramassé le parchemin avec précaution, ils se mirent en route. Les enfants marchaient en premiers, suivis par Kiba et les quatre hommes qu'Akamaru gardait sous bonne surveillance en grognant dès que l'un d'entre eux s'arrêtait pour remettre en place sa couverture. Quand ils arrivèrent au village, ils se firent les plus discrets possibles, tentant de ne pas attirer l'attention des passants jusqu'à la tour de l'Hokage. Durant tout le trajet, le cerveau de Kiba tourna à cent à l'heure pour tenter de tirer au clair cette histoire, sans pour autant parvenir à une conclusion potable. Il se résigna en lâchant un soupir. Il laisserait le travail de réflexion à Shikamaru, surtout qu'il devait en savoir beaucoup plus que lui sur ce parchemin. Il toqua à la porte du bureau de l'Hokage. La voix du Nara retentit derrière celle-ci.

\- Entrez !

Il ouvrit le battant, faisant entrer les enfants et Akamaru, puis se retourna.

\- Attendez ici s'il vous plait, dit-il aux quatre hommes. Je vais d'abord lui parler.

Il pénétra à son tour dans la pièce pour remarquer Temari, son éventail replié à la main et le bandeau de Suna accroché à son front. Elle revenait sans doute d'une mission. Même en s'étant mariée à Shikamaru et en étant venue habiter à Konoha, elle refusait toujours de porter l'emblème du village des feuilles, gardant le sablier de celui du sable. Cela avait posé quelques problèmes avec les conseillers de Suna et ceux de Konoha, qu'elle avait littéralement envoyé valser en hurlant un truc du genre de « c'est quoi ces traditions misogynes ? Je reste une kunoichi de Suna, que ça vous plaise ou non ! Ce n'est pas parce que je me marie que ça changera ! ». Et, quand Gaara avait tenté de négocier, elle lui avait envoyé un Kamaitachi contre lequel même lui n'avait pas pu lutter. Du coup, il fut décidé que, pour éviter plus de problèmes, elle serait exceptionnellement autorisée à garder son emblème natal.

La kunoichi se retourna quand ils entrèrent, faisant machinalement tourner son arme sur elle-même. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux verts brillaient d'une flamme menaçante. Shikadai eut un mouvement de recul. Il savait parfaitement qu'il allait avoir droit aux hurlements stridents qu'il connaissait bien et trouvait parfaitement galères. Pour une fois, ce fut lui qui s'accrocha à la manche d'Inojin, en quête de soutien. Son ami lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule. Pour avoir passé beaucoup de temps chez le petit Nara, il savait que les colères de Temari pouvaient être dévastatrices. Il se souvenait encore de la fois ou elle avait démoli une partie de la maison avec un jutsu de vent après que Shikadai ait fait une remarque désobligeante.

\- Alors comme ça Boruto a _encore_ fait des siennes, dit Shikamaru, plus en tant qu'affirmation que question. Et Shikadai et Inojin l'on suivit.

Les enfants baissèrent la tête.

\- Ont-ils eu le temps d'utiliser le parchemin ? demanda ensuite le Nara à Kiba.

Celui-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux avec une grimace désolée.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas pu les arrêter à temps.

\- Et qu'est-ce que cela a provoqué ?

\- Ce serait trop long à expliquer, continua l'Inuzuka. En gros, cela a invoqué quatre personnes. Deux que tu connais très bien, une autre que Temari connait également et la dernière dont tout le monde a entendu parler au moins une fois dans le village.

\- Au lieu de dire si on les connait ou pas, pourquoi tu ne les amènerais pas ici, qu'on se fasse notre propre avis ?! intervint la femme blonde en mettant une main sur sa hanche.

Kiba lui lança un regard noir, mais se dirigea tout de même vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et fit un signe à l'extérieur en prononçant quelques mots. Quand les quatre hommes entrèrent, Shikamaru et Temari écarquillèrent les yeux et perdirent toutes les expressions qu'ils avaient jusque-là pour ne laisser place qu'à la stupeur.

\- Tiens, salut mon fils, t'es devenu Hokage alors ? Moi qui pensais que tu refuserais surement ce poste, dit Shikaku pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Cela ne marcha pas vraiment. L'actuel chef du clan Nara semblait au bord de l'infarctus tandis que sa femme fixait ses yeux émeraudes sur Rasa qui se contentait de regarder par la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Après plusieurs minutes durant lesquels les ressuscités restèrent silencieux pour laisser le temps aux deux ninjas de digérer la nouvelle, Shikamaru se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son siège puis passa une main lasse sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous voliez ce parchemin ? C'était une expérience extrêmement délicate et importante qui visait à pouvoir ressusciter les morts, une faculté qui pourrait être très utile sur un champ de bataille. Ce parchemin n'était qu'un prototype, cela aurait pu très mal tourner.

\- Bah, maintenant on sait que ça marche, tenta Boruto avec un minuscule sourire qui se fana dès que son regard rencontra celui du conseiller.

Minato s'approcha du bureau, tenant sa couverture d'une main.

\- Ne leur en voulez pas trop, dit-il à Shikamaru et Temari. Après tout, nous sommes là maintenant et, comme l'a dit Boruto, au moins on sait que cela marche.

Il conclut sa phrase par un doux sourire qui fit hésiter les deux ninjas.

\- Enfin bon, intervint Shikaku, ce serait bien que vous nous présentiez à ces gosses, ce sont quand même eux qui nous ont fait revenir.

Kiba grimaça et sentit un vent de compassion naître en lui à l'égard de Shikamaru. Il lui souhaitait bonne chance pour expliquer tout cela à la fois aux enfants, mais également aux ressuscités qui n'étaient sûrement pas au courant de tous les mariages et naissances qui avaient eu lieu. Shikamaru poussa un soupir, se racla la gorge puis se décida enfin à parler.

\- Galère… Papa, il s'est écoulé près de treize ans depuis que vous êtes morts, Inoichi et toi, et encore plus depuis que le Yondaime et le Kazekage ont été tués. Je pense que tout cela va mettre un peu trop de temps à être expliqué en long et en large. Donc, je vais aller au vif du sujet.

Il prit une inspiration. Kiba ferma les yeux. La bombe allait être lâchée.

\- Le petit à l'air surexcité s'appelle Boruto, comme vous l'avez constaté, et c'est le fils de Naruto. Ce qui fait de vous, Yondaime, son grand-père.

Les deux blonds écarquillèrent les yeux en se dévisageant. Considérant leur réaction comme tout à fait normale, Shikamaru continua.

\- Celui à côté de Boruto et qui se tient un peu en retrait, c'est Inojin, le fils d'Ino. Donc le petit-fils d'Inoichi.

Cette fois-ci, les deux Yamanaka se regardèrent avec curiosité tandis que Boruto observait Minato de plus près, sûrement pour voir où étaient les ressemblances entre eux. Kiba crispa la mâchoire, envoyant un message de soutien mental à son ami qui avait décidé de terminer par le pire.

\- Et enfin, l'enfant auquel Inojin est accroché est Shikadai, mon fils ainsi que celui de Temari, ce qui fait que ses grands-pères sont Shikaku et Kazekage-sama, Rasa, conclut-il finalement en désignant la kunoichi.

Rasa, qui semblait jusque-là n'avoir prêté aucune réelle attention à ce qui se disait, tourna la tête pour regarder Temari. Il détailla longuement d'un regard neutre ses éternelles couettes blondes, ses yeux émeraudes, son visage si semblable à celui de Karura, maintenant qu'il l'observait dans les moindres détails. Seulement, quelque chose avait changé. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle n'était qu'une adolescente en quête d'elle-même, rebelle et téméraire. A présent, la Temari debout devant lui était une femme belle, incroyablement forte et possédait une aura brillant d'un charisme à la fois effrayant et imposant le respect. Pourtant, il ne ressentit rien. Il ne fut pas ému de la revoir. Rien.

Il posa ensuite ses yeux sur Shikadai qui les regardait tour à tour, Shikaku et lui. D'après ce qu'il venait de voir du mari de sa fille, le garçon tenait de lui les traits de son visage et son physique, mais ses yeux verts témoignaient de son appartenance à la famille du Kazekage. Seulement, quelque chose le dérangeait grandement. Comment ce mariage avait-il pu avoir lieu ? Suna et Konoha étaient, certes, des alliés, mais de là à imaginer une union entre deux personnes de ces deux villages différents… D'autant plus la fille et la sœur de deux Kazekage… Sachant que cette alliance aurait dû être brisée… Il ne comprenait pas.

Shikaku, pendant ce temps, dédiait un sourire narquois à son fils en désignant la femme blonde. Il n'avait décidément pas l'air d'avoir choisi la facilité, question fille. Yoshino n'avait jamais été ninja et pourtant, elle arrivait à lui faire peur. Mais, celle qui se tenait fièrement côté du bureau, droite et une main posée sur un éventail géant, le terrifiait littéralement. Elle devait être encore pire que sa femme… Et Shikadai semblait avoir hérité du caractère de ses deux parents. Shikaku reconnut la pose indifférente, voire lasse, qui témoignait du caractère fainéant du clan Nara. Seulement, le garçon posait sur les gens un regard aussi acéré qu'un kunai, capable de profiter du moindre relâchement pour exposer son avis. Il sentait que ce gosse deviendrait un sacré phénomène. Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement sur un homme blond, tout sourire.

\- Nous sommes rentrés !

Le Nanadaime pénétra dans la pièce avec un grand sourire. Un poing fusa vers son crâne, y laissant une bosse bien marquée.

\- Un peu de tenue, idiot de Naruto ! Tu es le Hokage quand même !

\- Mais… Sakura-chan…

Kiba grimaça : voilà Naruto la tornade qui rappliquait. Sasuke et Sakura le suivaient. Une veine palpitait sur le front de la femme aux cheveux roses, témoignant de sa colère envers son ami.

\- Tiens, pourquoi y a-t-il autant de monde dans mon bu…, commença Naruto avant que son regard ne rencontre celui de Minato.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Puis un immense sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se jette dans les bras dans son père. La tenue, c'était pour les tapettes ! Minato vacilla sous le poids, mais finit par lâcher un rire doux en rendant son étreinte à Naruto jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se sépare de lui, avec cette fois une mine quelque peu dépassée et surprise.

\- Attendez, attendez… Comment se fait-il que tu sois en vie ? Tu n'as pas les mêmes yeux que lors de l'Edo Tensei. Et que font Shikaku, Inoichi et…euh…vu la ressemblance je dirais le père de Gaara, vivants ? Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer, je comprends rien, moi ! s'écria le Hokage.

Entre temps, Sarada avait rejoint tout ce petit monde et le bureau commençait sérieusement à être un peu étroit. Shikamaru soupira d'un air las. Il allait de nouveau devoir tout raconter. Cela allait devenir épuisant, à force. Il fit asseoir Naruto à sa place, puis commença à expliquer avant de laisser la parole à Kiba. Au fil du récit, le blond jetait fréquemment des regards tantôt menaçants, tantôt perplexes aux enfants, notamment à son fils. Une fois tous les détails livrés au chef de Konoha, ce dernier posa le bout de ses mains sur ses tempes, comme s'il réfléchissait. Plus personne ne parlait, laissant le temps à Naruto de faire le tri dans toutes ces informations tellement brusques et importantes.

\- Kiba, dit-il soudain en se relevant. Envoie un message aux quatre autres Kage, particulièrement à Gaara, en leur demandant de venir ici le plus vite possible. Insiste bien sur le côté urgent et dis leur de passer outre le protocole, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Shikamaru, remets ce parchemin en lieu sûr, hors de portée de Boruto et si possible verrouillé à double tour dans un coffre impossible à forcer, si on en a un. Sakura, pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, vérifier que Shikaku, Inoichi, Rasa et mon père n'ont rien d'anormal et leur donner des vêtements aussi. Boruto, j'ai beaucoup à faire, donc tu t'en tires pour l'instant. Mais saches que je vais parler de tout cela à ta mère.

Boruto grogna. Bien sûr ! Son père avait toujours à faire de toute façon, même quand il faisait des bêtises, c'était toujours Hinata qui le grondait. Et à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'attirer son attention, il ne récoltait que des « hm » occupés. Il aimait Naruto, c'était sûr, il était quand même son père et il savait que le travail de Hokage n'était absolument pas de tout repos et laissait peu de place aux distractions. Mais il aurait bien voulu qu'il fasse un peu plus attention à lui en l'aidant, par exemple, à faire ses devoirs plutôt que d'envoyer un Kage Bunshin pour cela.

\- Il faudra faire une déclaration officielle à tout le village quand la réunion avec les autres Kages sera terminée, continua Naruto. Donc je compte sur vous, Shikaku, Inoichi, Rasa et papa pour être discrets. Je pense que Shikaku et Inoichi peuvent rentrer chez eux, mais y rester jusqu'à l'annonce. Rasa, je suppose que vous n'avez nulle part où aller à Konoha. Pour l'instant, j'espère que Shikamaru et Temari accepteront de vous héberger le temps de régler cette affaire. Et papa, tu vas venir habiter à la maison, si tu es d'accord.

Les ordres du Hokage étant incontournables, tous les adultes se mirent au travail tandis que les enfants rentraient chez eux, non sans que Shikadai et Inojin aient reçu un regard noir de la part de Shikamaru et Temari, confirmant le fait que le premier se ferait taper sur les doigts en rentrant et que la mère du second serait mise au courant. Ils soupirèrent de concert avant d'échanger un regard complice. Le petit Nara entendit vaguement Temari lui crier de l'attendre, mais il fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Il n'avait pas envie que son sermon commence avant d'être rentré à la maison.

Boruto s'était lentement détaché du groupe et suivait à présent Shikamaru, aussi discrètement que possible. Il le vit entrer dans une salle de l'aile « laboratoire » et décida de ne pas prendre le risque de regarder comment le Nara comptait dissimuler le parchemin. C'était juste un coup de chance qu'il n'ait pas remarqué sa présence jusque-là, il ne tenait pas à forcer plus. Qu'importe ce qu'il ferait, de toute façon, le garçon arriverait tout de même à l'ouvrir. Avec un ricanement, Boruto rejoignit ses amis comme si de rien n'était.

\- Hey, Sarada, attends ! Je peux te parler ? interpella-t-il son amie qui discutait avec Inojin.

La jeune fille se retourna, prenant un air suspicieux lorsqu'elle vit le regard de lutin de Boruto. Elle s'approcha quand même, curieuse. Le garçon se frotta les mains intérieurement. Première phase du plan, activée…

. . .

Shikaku inspira profondément. Il était sorti de l'hôpital après que Sakura ait décrété qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal, aucune maladie, aucun virus, rien. Shikamaru lui avait proposé de l'accompagner pour ne pas que sa mère croit à un fantôme ou quelque chose du genre, mais il avait refusé. Treize ans… Treize ans qu'il était mort, laissant Shikamaru et Yoshino seuls. Sur le chemin vers sa maison, il avait pu contempler ce qu'était devenu le village. Plein de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas avaient rempli les magasins - des « consoles de jeux » apparemment - et des écrans géants s'étendaient à chaque coin de rue. Il sentait qu'il allait avoir du mal à se faire à cette technologie brutalement apparue - pour lui. Il tendit la main et toqua à la porte de sa maison avec une certaine appréhension.

Il avait peur de la réaction de sa femme, mais, en même temps, il ressentait l'irrépressible envie de la revoir, de la serrer dans ses bras. Il avait même hâte de se faire engueuler, c'était dire. Il se demandait comment Inoichi s'en sortait de son côté, surtout qu'il allait devoir, en plus de revoir sa femme, aller voir Ino. L'ancien chef du clan Nara souhaita mentalement bonne chance à son meilleur ami avant d'entendre des pas derrière la porte. Son cœur se serra quand cette dernière coulissa, laissant apparaître Yoshino. Ses longs cheveux bruns ternis par l'âge tombaient sur son épaule et elle semblait avoir pris un peu de poids, mais cela ne nuisait en rien à sa silhouette. Quand ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent ceux de Shikaku, elle porta la main à sa bouche.

\- Je sais, je suis normalement mort, et là je suis vivant, s'empressa de dire le Nara avant qu'elle ne hurle. C'est une très, très longue histoire qui prendra du temps à être racontée et ce serait galère que tu tombes dans les pommes avant que j'ai pu tout t'expliquer.

Yoshino resta muette quelques instants, le temps que l'émotion passe, puis, sans prévenir, asséna une claque monumentale à son mari qui vacilla sous le choc.

\- Eh ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! s'écria-t-il en portant une main à sa joue.

\- Ça, c'est pour être mort ! répondit sa femme sur le même ton, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés. Non mais franchement ! Je te faisais confiance pour revenir vivant et là, que vois-je, Shikamaru seul et qui m'annonce que tu es mort !

Shikaku détourna les yeux, sentant la culpabilité l'envahir. Soudain, sans prévenir, les lèvres de Yoshino se posèrent sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'elle rompait le baiser.

\- Je suis quand même heureuse que tu sois en vie, mon flemmard à moi.

Et elle sourit. Un sourire doux, soulagé, amoureux, heureux. Un sourire aussi lumineux que le soleil. Shikaku se détendit. Il lâcha un rire sonore puis, l'attrapant par la taille, la fit tournoyer autour de lui tandis qu'elle riait aussi. Il se sentait heureux, toutes les fibres de son être irradiaient de bonheur. Car jamais il n'avait vu un aussi beau sourire sur le visage de Yoshino.

. . .

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter…

\- Les autres aussi disaient ça.

Sarada soupira. Pourquoi avait-elle suivi Boruto ? Elle-même se le demandait. Mais, quand il lui avait proposé de voler à nouveau le parchemin pour qu'elle puisse elle aussi l'utiliser, elle n'avait pas pu lui dire non. À eux deux, ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à le subtiliser à nouveau – il faudrait peut-être prévenir un jour Shikamaru et Naruto que rien ne résistait éternellement à Boruto Uzumaki et Sarada Uchiha quand ils faisaient équipe. Le jeune garçon déroula le parchemin sur le sol. Une rivière coulait en contrebas et la clairière était déserte. L'endroit parfait. Il avait pensé à prendre des vêtements dans la garde-robe – très orange – de son père avant de venir. Alors qu'il tendait un kunai qu'il avait également subtilisé à Hinata vers Sarada, les buissons non loin se déchirèrent. Une silhouette menue en surgit pour se poster devant les deux enfants.

\- Je savais que vous prépariez quelque chose de pas net !

\- Mirai ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Et… euh… on ne préparait absolument rien, répondit Boruto en tentant de dissimuler le parchemin.

La jeune fille darda ses yeux rouge sombre sur eux. Il frissonna. Il savait qu'elle était très douée en genjutsu et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à les plonger dans l'un d'eux s'ils lui mentaient. Elle était gentille, mais il y avait des limites !

\- Alors ?! Si vous ne voulez pas me répondre, je prends le parchemin et je le donne à Shikamaru-sensei. Quelque chose me dit que vous ne l'avez pas eu légalement, je me trompe ?

Sarada se mordit la lèvre, mais ne dit rien. C'était Boruto qui les avait mis dans cette situation, à lui de les tirer de là. Les méninges de ce dernier tournaient à plein régime.

\- Ok, ok, dit-il finalement. Nous l'avons volé. Mais, avant que tu ne partes le rapporter, je peux te poser une question ?

Mirai haussa un sourcil, mais hocha tout de même la tête.

\- Dis toujours.

Boruto se releva lentement, faisant face à la chuunin, et riva son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu ne veux pas voir ton père ?

* * *

 **Oui, je suis sadique et je l'assume parfaitement, niark ! /PAN/ Breeeef, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis et à faire les paris sur ce qui se passera dans la suite. Bisous !**


	3. Chapitre deux

**Hellooo ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Nous revoilà, avec le chapitre deux écrit par Keisuke-my-lover. Personnellement, je le trouve vraiment génial ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant qu'il m'a plu. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre deux**

* * *

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait accepté. Pourquoi elle l'avait suivi. Elle se prit à penser qu'elle le suivait souvent, dernièrement. D'une certaine façon, il la rendait curieuse. Il avait une façon d'exister complètement différente de la sienne. Il percevait les choses autrement. Elle était terre à terre. Il était tête en l'air, maladroit et expressif. Elle avait du mal à faire le tri dans ses sentiments, elle réfléchissait beaucoup et se privait souvent. Il ne se posait pas de questions, ne pensait pas aux conséquences. Elle était raisonnable, il était irraisonné. Et il lui semblait que jamais elle n'aurait pu s'entendre avec lui. Elle le trouvait idiot et pourtant elle l'enviait. D'autant plus depuis qu'elle était revenue au village avec Nanadaime. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que leur Hokage était aussi impressionnant. Ses parents l'étaient aussi, ils l'avaient prouvé, et elle en était fière. Mais ça n'était rien comparé à cette sensation étrange et chaude au fond de son ventre lorsqu'elle regardait Nanadaime.

Ses orbes noirs se posèrent sur le garçonnet face à elle. Maintenant qu'elle l'observait mieux, il ressemblait beaucoup à l'Hokage. Même si, d'après elle, jamais ce dernier n'aurait fait une chose aussi idiote que voler un parchemin interdit. Elle secoua la tête. Non, Nanadaime ne ferait jamais une chose aussi absurde. Et, en temps normal, elle non plus. Pourtant elle était là. Ses prunelles sombres fixaient avec intensité la sphère rougeâtre qui s'était formée. Elle se sentait frissonner d'impatience et d'angoisse. Elle avait entendu le récit des dernières prouesses des garçons, dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Elle y avait prêté une oreille désintéressée. Il était question de ressusciter des morts, quelque chose comme ça. Une chose peu probable. Tellement improbable qu'elle avait suivi Boruto sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. C'était excitant d'essayer de dérober un parchemin. Mais, en même temps, complètement dingue. Elle était partagée entre le désir de voir le processus s'accélérer et celui de balancer le jeune homme aux autorités locales.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel…

Elle tourna les yeux en direction de Mirai. Cette dernière avait dégainé deux lames dentelées au bout desquelles Sarada pouvait voir dépasser deux lames faites de chakra, prolongements des armes déjà acérées. A côté d'elles, Boruto trépignait d'impatience, tout sourire. Il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure de l'étrange phénomène.

\- J'aurais jamais dû t'écouter ! s'écria Mirai lorsque la sphère éclata brutalement pour laisser place à une épaisse fumée.

\- Relaaax. C'est normal. Tu vas voir, héhé…

La fumée mit plusieurs minutes avant de se dissiper, permettant ainsi aux deux filles de discerner deux ombres. Ces dernières étaient droites, immobiles. Mirai se posta devant les enfants en position défensive. Ses lames de chakra s'intensifièrent tandis qu'elle plissait ses yeux écarlates. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'aurait dû céder à une telle curiosité. Les plans de Boruto avaient toujours été foireux, elle le savait. Mais il avait éveillé sa curiosité maladive. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre ce genre de choses. Elle était chuunin à présent. Bientôt, on lui confierait une équipe et elle aurait la vie de ses membres entre les mains. Elle n'était plus une enfant.

Elle n'attendit pas. La fumée n'avait pas encore totalement disparue qu'elle s'élançait déjà vers les deux silhouettes sous les yeux éberlués des deux enfants. Boruto ouvrit la bouche mais n'eût pas le temps de dire un mot qu'une gerbe de flammes jaillit du nuage où avait foncé la chuunin. Sarada et lui l'évitèrent d'un bond en arrière. Ils avaient eu chaud et c'était peu de le dire.

\- Mirai !

\- Mirai-senpai !

Seul le crépitement des flammes leur répondit.

. . .

Il avait tenté d'attirer l'attention de son père. Il avait perdu celle de sa mère. C'est l'idée qui traversa l'esprit de Shikadai tandis qu'il descendait l'escalier à pas de loup. Il s'assit sur la troisième marche et tendit une oreille attentive. Seuls les bruits habituels du jardin lui parvenaient. Il entendait le clapotis de l'eau ruisselant dans le bassin où les carpes aux couleurs chatoyantes nageaient tranquillement, leurs écailles baignant sous les rayons du soleil qui se reflétaient à la surface.

Rasa n'avait jamais profité d'un pareil cadre, durant son vivant. Les jardins de Suna étaient faits de dunes et de pierres. L'air y était chaud et sec, et la brise qui caressait sa peau à cet instant, inexistante. Il avait visité de nombreuses contrées, durant ses missions et ses sorties diplomatiques. Il était né dans le désert, il avait grandi entre les dunes et, sous une chaleur harassante, il avait rendu son dernier souffle. Il se souvenait du sable contre sa peau, dernière caresse que sa terre natale avait bien voulu lui accorder. Il avait pensé à elle, à cet instant. Elle était le sable. Elle l'avait toujours été. Il l'avait connue ainsi, entourée de ces grains de poussière, nullement incommodée. Elle le maniait avec une dextérité hors norme, se fondait entre chaque particule le plus naturellement du monde. Son teint clair reflétait constamment la lumière solaire. Il lui était souvent arrivé de penser qu'elle brillait davantage encore que le soleil. Elle était rayonnante et chaleureuse. Et même éteinte, elle continuait d'exister à travers chaque grain de sable. Il était parti serein. Elle lui offrait comme ultime réconfort un linceul de sable. Il s'était laissé aller entre ses bras, aspirant à la rejoindre.

\- Votre thé, Kazekage-sama.

Il détourna ses orbes clairs des camélias ornant le fond du jardin. Quelque part au fond de sa tête, il nota la présence de ces fleurs si chères à sa défunte épouse. Il se souvenait de son adoration pour ces rosaces colorées et de cette lubie qu'elle lui avait rabâchée encore et encore : « Si j'ai une fille un jour, je voudrais qu'elle porte le nom de Tsubaki. »

Il posa les yeux sur la femme vêtue d'un kimono simple mais élégamment porté, agenouillée à une table basse donnant sur le jardin. Elle se tenait droite, ses traits ne laissaient percevoir aucune once d'émotion, pourtant, ses yeux qu'il avait parfois vus pétillants et déterminés, étaient sombres et éteints.

\- Comment ? laissa-t-il échapper en la rejoignant dans la pièce.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question, ce n'est pas courant les revenants, par ici.

Appuyé contre la rambarde de l'escalier, Shikadai fronça les sourcils. Elle avait parlé d'un ton détaché, mais le garçon était certain de n'avoir encore jamais entendu sa mère employer une voix si glaciale. Pas même lors des disputes – et Dieu savait qu'elles étaient nombreuses – avec son père.

Il avait souvent entendu parler de son grand-père paternel, sa mère et sa grand-mère en faisaient l'éloge, même si cette dernière affichait souvent un sourire triste en l'évoquant. Son père, par contre, en parlait peu et Shikadai se disait que son absence était juste trop douloureuse pour qu'il ose s'étendre sur le sujet. Il savait comment il était mort. Lors de la Quatrième Grande Guerre, de la même façon que le grand père d'Inojin. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à imaginer ce qu'avait pu ressentir son père à ce moment, mais il s'en faisait tout de même une vague idée. Sous ses airs las et détachés, il le savait vraiment attaché à sa famille et ses amis. Il l'avait prouvé maintes et maintes fois, ne laissant jamais Temari lui filer entre les doigts malgré toutes les disputes, même les plus violentes.

Sa grand-mère maternelle était morte en mettant Gaara au monde. Elle n'avait pas survécu à l'accouchement. C'était des choses qui arrivaient parfois, lui avait dit sa mère un jour. Elle n'avait cependant jamais parlé de son grand-père maternel. Il était le prédécesseur de Gaara. Le Quatrième Kazekage, un homme craint et respecté au village de Suna et au pays de Vent. Cela s'arrêtait là. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de lui, soit disant parce que personne à Konoha n'avait eu l'occasion de le rencontrer. Et ses oncles avaient, pour l'un complètement ignoré sa curiosité, pour l'autre était resté évasif. Il soupira discrètement en y repensant.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Un enfant bâtard. Comment ?!

Shikadai eut le souffle coupé, sans savoir vraiment ce qui l'avait le plus estomaqué. Le haussement de ton de son prétendu grand-père, l'insulte de ce dernier ou l'absence totale de réaction de sa mère ? Il attendit patiemment quelques minutes, en vain. Il n'entendait plus que le silence, le même qui l'avait accompagné sur le chemin du retour. En rentrant à la maison, il avait filé dans sa chambre. De toute façon, sa porte ne résisterait pas longtemps à la fureur de sa mère, il en avait bien conscience. Il s'y était mentalement préparé. Ouais, il était fin prêt. Pourtant rien ne vint. Elle ne déboula pas comme la furie qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, jusqu'à se changer en heures, et elle n'avait toujours pas daigné venir le sermonner. Alors, il était descendu de lui-même, mais n'était pas parvenu à descendre ses fichues marches jusqu'au bout. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu qu'il ne sorte pas de sa chambre.

Une sensation étrange, inconnue et franchement désagréable prit naissance dans son corps. Cela contractait douloureusement son ventre et son torse. Et il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Agacé, il se leva et remonta rapidement l'escalier.

Temari cilla à peine en entendant les pas de son bout-de-chou fouler les marches et sa porte claquer brusquement. Ses yeux que son mari adorait par-dessus tout et que, pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier, elle avait légués à leur fils, fixaient étroitement l'homme assis en face d'elle. Cet air sévère n'avait pas changé d'un poil depuis sa mort. Il était resté le même. Le même homme. Le même shinobi craint par tous et qui imposait respect et obéissance. Et le même père qui n'avait jamais su regarder sa fille comme un père normal le ferait. Un père normal. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su comment un père était censé être. Ou bien l'avait-elle découvert à un âge où elle n'en avait déjà plus besoin.

\- Parle, Temari.

Le ton était grave et sans appel. Cet ordre avait durant de longues années été une permission de s'exprimer. Comme à l'époque de son adolescence, elle braqua ses yeux sombres sur lui.

\- Que suis-je censée expliquer ?

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- Quoi donc ?

Le poing du Kazekage heurta violemment la table. Sa tasse se renversa, déversant son contenu brun sur la surface lisse du bois.

\- Comment cet enfant a-t-il pu voir le jour ?! Qui t'y a forcé ? Le conseil n'a-t-il pas agi en conséquence ? Qu'en est-il de Gaara ? Il est le Kazekage, tu es une kunoichi importante au village, il aurait dû régler le problème.

Les longues années de service auprès de Naruto avaient au moins eu le mérite d'entraîner la kunoichi aux questions multiples.

\- Grâce à un rapport sexuel. Personne. Il a essayé. Il est toujours Kazekage. Et il n'a pas son mot à dire. Et vous encore moins.

C'était clair, net et précis. Tandis que Rasa tentait de se remettre de ses émotions, Temari nettoyait la table, imbibant une serviette en papier du breuvage encore brûlant. Elle se leva mécaniquement, se dirigea vers la cuisine et revint avec une nouvelle tasse qu'elle déposa devant Rasa. Cependant, elle ne se rassit pas face à lui. Le Kazekage leva les yeux. Elle le surplombait de toute sa hauteur et il dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle avait bien grandi. Des formes généreuses mais non vulgaires dessinaient son corps, frôlant une perfection peu commune. Il devinait son corps svelte sous le tissu mauve qui la recouvrait. Il ne pouvait pas se leurrer, elle était attirante. N'importe quel homme aurait cédé à la tentation. Peu importait qu'elle soit de Suna ou Konoha. Il se rembrunit aussitôt. Elle ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de reprendre ses reproches.

\- Vous logerez ici, puisque Nanadaime en a décidé ainsi. Je vais vous préparer une chambre. Une chose encore.

Son regard se fit plus dur. Il retrouva l'espace d'un instant la kunoichi qu'il avait entraînée dans un seul but : protéger Gaara.

\- Ne vous avisez pas d'approcher mon fils. Et ne l'insultez plus jamais devant moi. Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui est cet enfant.

. . .

Elle avait su éviter les flammes, mais se prit la technique suiton de plein fouet. La violence des eaux la repoussa contre le tronc d'un arbre qui céda sous l'impact. Son dos percuta le sol et un cri silencieux sortit de sa gorge. A quelques mètres, Boruto et Sarada assistaient à la scène, incapables de réagir.

\- La vache…

Elle se redressa sur un coude. Ses yeux écarlates cherchèrent rapidement son assaillant. Elle n'avait rien vu venir et il avait disparu. Elle grimaça tandis qu'elle se relevait complètement.

\- Montre-toi espèce de lâche !

Un bruit discret l'alerta et elle leva la tête. Une simple feuille s'était décrochée d'une branche et tournoyait au-dessus d'elle. Imperceptiblement, elle se détendit.

\- Mirai-senpai !

La voix criarde de Sarada n'atteignit que trop tard son cerveau. Un poids conséquent s'abattit sur son dos et elle tomba à plat ventre, immobilisée par l'homme qui s'appuyait sur elle, une main pressant sa nuque de façon à la maintenir contre le sol, une autre emprisonnant ensemble ses deux poignets. Elle pesta.

\- Qui êtes-vous bon sang ?!

\- Je te retourne la question.

\- Eh, toi là ! Ouais, toi le mec à poil avec la queue de cheval, descend de Mirai de suite, t'entends !

Mirai ferma les yeux, dépitée par le manque flagrant de réflexe de Boruto. Il aurait pu fuir et prévenir quelqu'un, ou simplement se cacher le temps d'élaborer un plan pour lui venir en aide, mais non. Il avait juste choisi de détourner l'attention de l'ennemi sur lui. Elle rouvrit ses deux rubis. Boruto était un génie.

Profitant de la distraction occasionnée, elle changea son corps en une multitude de pétales de cerisiers qui retombèrent mollement au sol. L'homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années tout au plus fronça les sourcils en se relevant.

\- Un genjutsu, hein…

Le kunai de Mirai n'atteignit cependant jamais la nuque de l'homme. Elle écarquilla les yeux tandis que sa lame effleurait le torse d'un second individu, y laissant une traînée rouge de laquelle du sang ne tarda pas à ruisseler. D'un bond, elle recula. L'homme était grand, brun. Il affichait un air sérieux, mais non agressif. Elle se mit en garde. Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit les deux enfants arriver en courant vers elle.

\- Restez où vous êtes ! ordonna-t-elle.

Boruto et Sarada freinèrent leur course. Ils la regardèrent, incertains. Boruto commençait à culpabiliser. Il ne pensait pas qu'un combat éclaterait et, surtout, que Mirai puisse être si désavantagée. Mais le fait était là : il avait embarqué ses deux camarades dans l'un de ses plans foireux, et elles en subissaient les conséquences. Il fronça ses sourcils blonds. La chuunin semblait essoufflée, elle avait encaissé une attaque d'une puissance peu commune et, même si elle ne semblait pas être blessée, elle avait l'air au bout du rouleau.

\- Je pensais pas que ça tournerait comme ça… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

\- C'est avant qu'il aurait fallu y réfléchir ! tonna Sarada.

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et écarquilla les yeux. Les prunelles d'ordinaires si noires de sa camarade avaient viré au rouge sang et deux espèces de virgules noires ornaient ses pupilles.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes yeux ? dit-il, estomaqué.

Il n'obtint cependant aucune réponse. La brunette s'était déjà élancée en direction des deux hommes. Il voulut lui crier quelque chose, mais un vacarme effarant couvrit le son de sa voix. Une épaisse fumée avait englobé le groupe d'individus et lorsqu'elle se dissipa, Boruto se jura de ne jamais, ô grand jamais, se mettre Sarada à dos. Le sol avait été complètement retourné et Mirai avait dû se réfugier, à l'égal des deux hommes, sur une branche, hors de portée de la force destructrice de l'Uchiha.

\- Intéressant… Tu es une disciple cachée de Tsunade, ou bien ?

Sarada leva la tête. Les deux hommes tressaillirent en croisant son regard.

\- Le sharingan, hein…

C'était l'homme que Mirai avait blessé qui venait de murmurer cette phrase. Il fixait la gamine avec intensité et plus il la regardait, plus il sentait un étrange pressentiment l'envahir. Un mélange d'appréhension et d'impatience. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui. L'endroit lui semblait familier mais différait du champ de bataille sur lequel il avait été scellé par son équipe. Avait-il été à nouveau invoqué ? Cela signifiait-il que l'Alliance avait échoué ? Il ne pouvait pas croire à cette éventualité. Pas avec des hommes comme Kakashi, Naruto et Shikamaru dans les rangs.

C'était des enfants et une adolescente qui se tenaient face à lui. Il plissa légèrement les yeux. La plus âgée arborait la tenue traditionnelle des ninjas de rang supérieur et son bandeau frontal portait l'insigne de Konoha. La petite à ses côtés possédait vraisemblablement le sharingan et le gamin blond lui rappelait très vaguement quelqu'un. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la branche d'à côté. Sans mal, il reconnut le nukenin le plus connu de Konoha. Il remarqua également son inattendue nudité et baissa les yeux sur sa propre tenue, inexistante. Gêné, il s'éclaircit la gorge, s'accroupissant pour tenter de cacher ne serait-ce qu'un minimum ses parties intimes.

\- Dites-moi les enfants…, commença-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante.

Un masque ANBU lui fit face soudainement. Il n'eut pas le temps de sursauter qu'il dut esquiver un coup de pied dont la vitesse et la précision d'exécution le surprirent tant et si bien qu'il tomba de sa branche. Il esquiva et encaissa quelques coups d'un taijutsu redoutable, comprenant trop tard que son adversaire n'était qu'un clone. Son corps fut privé de tout mouvement lorsqu'un serpent noir le ligota fermement, causant sa chute au sol. Un bruit mat à quelques mètres lui indiqua qu'Itachi avait subi le même sol.

\- Wouah…, fit Boruto, admiratif de l'apparition soudaine et surtout de son efficacité.

\- Mirai jubila beaucoup moins. Un ANBU. Oh misère, ils étaient dans une mouise pas possible. Cela se confirma lorsqu'un second shinobi apparut sur la branche sur laquelle elle était toujours perchée. Elle grimaça et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Encore un peu plus lorsqu'un troisième termina de compléter l'équipe. Lui aussi elle le connaissait bien. Elle était mal. Très mal.

\- Boruto !

Le garçon sursauta et voulut s'enfuir courageusement. Il en avait d'ailleurs l'intention, mais c'était sans compter l'apparition soudaine d'Akamaru juste derrière lui. L'air peu commode du chien qui l'avait vu grandir le fit renoncer à s'échapper.

\- Et vous vous demandez POURQUOI j'ai pas de gosse ?! grogna Kiba en tombant près du corps du déserteur.

Ce dernier se rendit compte que les serpents noirs étaient faits d'encre à l'intérieur de laquelle se diffusait le chakra de son possesseur. Plus il tentait de se libérer et plus les serpents resserraient leur étau. Il leva les yeux vers l'ANBU. Ce masque, il l'avait porté, il y avait des années de cela. Il portait encore ce tatouage caractéristique, le même que l'homme dressé devant le corps immobilisé d'Asuma.

Du haut de sa branche, Shikamaru observait la scène. Plusieurs choses lui traversèrent l'esprit en l'espace de quelques secondes à peine. Sarada avait éveillé son sharingan, et avait en prime probablement hérité de la force herculéenne de sa mère, ils étaient malheureusement arrivés trop tard, et en plus de deux réincarnés, un combat avait eu lieu. Il coula un regard vers son élève, agenouillée à ses pieds. Elle se faisait aussi petite que possible. Shikamaru ne doutait pas que si elle avait pu se fondre dans la branche, elle l'aurait fait.

Mirai sentit sur elle le regard brûlant et sévère de Shikamaru. N'y tenant plus, elle se releva, chancelante. Ses jambes s'étaient engourdies.

\- Je…suis désolée. Shikamaru-sensei. Tout est de ma faute, ne punissez pas Boruto, je prends la responsabilité de-

\- Savais-tu que ce parchemin avait été dérobé ?

\- C'est juste que-

\- Le savais-tu, Mirai ?

Il avait l'air calme, vu de l'extérieur, mais elle ne s'y trompa pas. Le ton était tranchant, réprobateur. Elle baissa les yeux.

\- Oui, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Elle n'osa pas relever les yeux. Si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait clairement pu lire la déception dans les yeux de Shikamaru. Au lieu de ça, elle n'entendit que le froissement du à son départ. Il atterrit en contrebas, aux côtés de ses deux compagnons, et avança d'une démarche faussement détendue jusqu'aux deux hommes toujours étroitement surveillés. Il jeta un regard en coin à l'ANBU. Ce dernier n'avait même pas eu le temps de poser son rapport sur le bureau de Naruto qu'il avait été embarqué dans cette mission urgente de dernière minute. Décidément, il les enchaînait, le pauvre. Shikamaru se jura de lui payer un verre, histoire de se faire pardonner. Ou un restaurant tiens, ce serait l'occasion de passer un moment avec leurs fils respectifs.

Il reporta son attention sur l'homme étendu à ses pieds. Il s'était préparé à tout, sauf à ça. Il ne savait pas tellement comment réagir. Il ne l'avait pas su avec son père, c'était beaucoup trop soudain. Il n'était pas plus avancé à présent. Poussant un soupir, il s'accroupit, affichant un air détaché qui ne surprit qu'à peine Asuma.

\- Content de vous revoir, Asuma-sensei. Enfin, je crois.

Le regard du revenant se fit plus doux. Un sourire presque tendre étira ses lèvres. Cette allure, cette expression, cette voix, et ce ton… Il les connaissait. Il le connaissait. Le reconnaissait. Bien qu'il ait pas mal changé, il n'y avait pas de doute. L'homme qui se tenait face à lui était bel et bien le même que la dernière personne sur qui il ait posé les yeux, à deux reprises, lors de ses trépas.

\- Tu as bien grandi, Shikamaru.

. . .

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de prototype ?

Naruto se massa les tempes tandis que Sasuke le regardait, impassible, faire les cent pas dans la pièce où le coffre confinant le parchemin censé être top-secret avait été forcé. Et pas qu'un peu. L'Hokage tourna un regard noir en direction de son ami sur lequel il pointa un doigt accusateur.

\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

Sasuke arqua un sourcil, interrogation suffisante pour que l'hôte ne rétorque :

\- C'est l'œuvre de Sarada, ça !

Cette fois-ci, Naruto indiqua le coffre-fort, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, c'est-à-dire des débris, et encore.

\- Je décline toute responsabilité.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Sarada et Boruto agissent exactement comme Sakura et toi au même âge. Et comme toujours, c'est Shikamaru qui ramasse les pots cassés. Bref. Donc, d'où sort ce parchemin ?

Naruto grommela quelques insultes, puis se laissa choir sur le carrelage de la pièce. Il hésita un long, très long moment au goût de Sasuke. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, comment tourner ça et s'il devait en parler. Pour sûr, Sasuke n'hésiterait pas à donner son avis et il risquait d'être très fruité, tiens. Soupirant, il planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux si noirs de son ami et rival.

\- C'est le résultat d'une expérience faite par Kankuro et Sakura-chan.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce serait trop long à expliquer maintenant mais… Ils ont expérimenté un truc… Et mis au point cette technique. A la base, c'était un secret étroitement gardé par une poignée de marionnettistes originaires du village de Suna. Il y a environ cinq ans, Kankuro a mis la main sur de vieilles recherches entamées par la vieille Chiyo. Et il y a cinq ans, Sakura est partie à Suna, durant quelques semaines.

\- Et Sarada ?

Naruto eut un sourire face à la réaction du brun. Ce dernier semblait surpris que Sakura ait pu quitter le village si longtemps, laissant leur fille derrière elle.

\- Elle était en pension chez ses grands-parents.

Si l'Uchiha se sentit rassuré, il n'en montra rien.

\- Qu'est-elle partie faire là-bas ?

\- Officiellement, elle devait partager ses connaissances avec le village de Suna et aider les marionnettistes à parfaire leurs techniques d'empoisonnements, notamment en analysant leurs poisons et en confectionnant des antidotes.

\- Et officieusement ?

\- Rien. Elle est partie de son plein gré, et jamais Gaara n'a fait mention dans ses rapports d'agissements autres.

Un léger silence prit place. Cela faisait près de douze ans que Sasuke avait quitté le village. Ce n'était pas une désertion, cependant les nouvelles qu'il donnait étaient pratiquement toujours des informations concernant la mission qu'il s'était attribué. Les lettres et cartes postales, très peu pour lui. Il communiquait principalement avec Naruto et avait laissé à Sakura le soin d'élever leur enfant. Il avait cependant omis qu'elle n'était pas une simple femme au foyer, mais la disciple de deux Hokage successifs et une kunoichi reconnue et demandée à travers le monde shinobi. Il s'en était souvenu en la voyant débarquer et envoyer leur ennemi au tapis en un seul coup. Alors que Naruto et lui étaient en difficulté. C'était elle qui leur avait sauvé la mise. Pour une fois.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas détruit ce parchemin ?

\- Parce que j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être utile un jour ou l'autre ? Et puis, faudrait penser à vivre avec ton temps, Sasuke ! Je sais bien que t'es pas foutu de te servir d'un téléphone, mais on n'arrête pas le progrès !

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport entre la technologie et le fait de ramener des morts à la vie. L'Edo Tensei demandait une certaine maîtrise du chakra et de nombreux sacrifices. C'était une technique qui n'était pas à la portée de n'importe quel individu. Or, ce parchemin peut être utilisé par n'importe qui. Des gamins ont réussi à invoquer des shinobis dont les corps n'ont même jamais pu être retrouvés !

\- Je sais et je comprends pas vraiment comment c'est possible. Ça, seule Sakura-chan peut nous le dire !

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'ampleur de la situation ?

Naruto passa une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds. Bien sûr qu'il s'en rendait compte. C'était sa responsabilité. D'autant plus que c'était son rejeton qui avait par deux fois réussi à voler le parchemin.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard. Shika, Sai et Kiba vont le retrouver. De toute façon, je vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver de pire, Boruto a déjà ramené mon père. Et puis il est avec Sarada.

Sasuke garda le silence. Durant de longues, longues minutes. Minutes durant lesquelles Naruto eut le temps de connecter ses synapses. Il écarquilla ses billes bleues.

\- Oh putain, tu crois qu'elle serait capable de ramener Madara ou une connerie du genre ?!

« Une connerie du genre. ». Sasuke nota mentalement cette phrase dans un coin de sa tête. Pour toute réponse il ferma les yeux. Ce simple geste accentua la panique naissante de l'Hokage.

\- Reste pas planté là ! Bouge tes fesses ! s'écria ce dernier en se précipitant hors de la pièce, mode ermite activé.

. . .

La matinée ensoleillée avait laissé place à une fin d'après-midi orageuse. De la rue émanaient les effluves particuliers que soulevait la pluie. Ils se mêlaient au parfum fin, légèrement relevé, embaumant la cuisine. Sa mission l'avait épuisée, pourtant Ino n'aspirait qu'à une chose, préparer un repas chaleureux et accueillant à son homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours.

D'un geste délicat, elle porta une coupelle à ses lèvres, souffla sur le contenu brûlant, et se délecta de la saveur salée et aromatisée à souhait. Elle s'améliorait. Un sourire ravi étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle recouvrait son plat, le laissant mijoter. La sonnerie choisit cet instant pour retentir dans toute la maison.

Soupirant, elle délaissa son plat pour se diriger d'un pas traînant vers la porte. Elle n'attendait personne d'autre que son mari et il ne se donnerait pas la peine de sonner avant d'entrer. Elle ouvrit avec la légère appréhension de voir un envoyé de l'Hokage lui donner un ordre de mission. Cela lui était tombé dessus le matin même, comme ça. Une lubie de Shikamaru. Elle le retenait celui-là, d'ailleurs. Heureusement, elle était partie avec Chouji, ce qui avait, à défaut d'atténuer un peu son énervement, ramené son flot de bons souvenirs.

Son regard azuré afficha un air surpris lorsqu'elle découvrit une silhouette menue et détrempée derrière sa porte. Deux billes d'un vert éteint se posèrent sur elle. Cette image lui serra imperceptiblement le cœur.

\- Shikadai ? Mais tu es trempé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu vas tomber mala-

\- J'peux rester ici ce soir ?

Ino resta muette l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle connaissait bien Shikadai. Il était le fils de son meilleur ami après tout, et également très proche de son fils. Elle en était la marraine et l'avait souvent gardé lorsqu'il était petit, quand sa mère partait à Suna et que son incapable de père était trop occupé à assister Naruto dans ses fonctions d'Hokage. Oui, elle connaissait Shikadai comme elle connaissait son propre fils. Et jamais encore elle ne l'avait senti si désemparé.

* * *

 **Eheh, ce sont donc Itachi et Asuma qui sont revenus. Comment Asuma va réagir en rencontrant sa fille ? Qu'est-ce que ce petit bout-de-chou absolument adorable de Shikadai a ? Eh bien, vous le saurez quand j'écrirais le prochain chapitre *mode sadique activé*. Nan, plus sérieusement, j'espère que ce chapitre deux vous a plu. Bisous !**


	4. Chapitre trois

**Hello les amis ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 3, écrit par moi. Il a mit un peu de temps à arriver et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai bientôt mon bac (en novembre) et il faut vraiment que je me concentre dessus... Bref, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre trois**

* * *

Ino trempa sa main dans l'eau afin de vérifier la température. Elle la retira quelques secondes plus tard, satisfaite, puis se releva pour sortir de la salle de bain. Quand elle revint au salon, ce fut pour constater que Shikadai était toujours assis, les jambes sous la table chauffante, et n'avait pas touché à son thé qui refroidissait devant lui. Il se contentait de le fixer, le regard vide. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'elle l'avait fait entrer, malgré ses multiples tentatives pour le faire parler. Ino avait mal au cœur rien que de le regarder. Elle le connaissait depuis sa naissance, elle l'avait vu grandir, marcher, jouer avec Inojin, dire son premier mot – qui avait bien entendu été un « galère » destiné à Mirai, alors âgée de quatre ans et déjà une vraie terreur. Elle l'avait vu s'affirmer et faire preuve d'un caractère impossible, malgré la flemmardise innée des Nara qui coulait dans ses veines. Mais, ce soir, il semblait éteint, comme une flamme qu'on aurait soufflée. Elle le considérait presque comme son propre fils et le voir comme cela lui était insupportable.

\- Shikadai, le bain est prêt, lui dit-elle en s'accroupissant à côté de lui, une main affectueuse sur sa tête. Tu vas prendre froid si tu restes avec ces vêtements trempés.

Voyant le peu de réaction du garçon, elle attrapa sa main et se leva, tirant doucement dessus pour l'inciter à l'imiter.

\- Je pourrais te laver si tu veux, comme on le faisait avec Temari quand Inojin et toi étiez petits.

À l'évocation de sa mère, les yeux verts de Shikadai s'animèrent et il serra les dents. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ceux de la femme blonde. Ino le remarqua. Elle haussa un sourcil. Qu'avait donc fait Temari pour qu'il ait tant l'air de souffrir rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom ?

\- Allez, viens, fit-elle, et le garçon finit par la suivre.

Il poussa un faible soupir de soulagement en se glissant dans l'eau chaude. Des mains plongées dans ses cheveux et une odeur de fleurs le firent sursauter. Il se retourna légèrement pour voir Ino qui lui souriait, occupée à laver ses longs cheveux noirs. Il éternua plusieurs fois à cause du savon qui tombait sur son nez, ce qui fit rire la femme blonde. Il se détendit finalement tandis qu'elle rinçait la mousse du shampoing. Une fois sec et habillé de vêtements empruntés à Inojin, Ino attrapa une brosse qu'elle passa délicatement dans les mèches sombres du garçon agenouillé devant elle. Elle avait l'habitude de faire cela, que ce soit à lui ou à son fils. Alors qu'elle enlevait un nœud particulièrement récalcitrant, elle demanda d'une voix douce :

\- Shikadai, que s'est-il passé avec ta mère ? Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais que j'ai toujours été là pour toi, et que je le serai toujours.

Elle sentit le garçon se raidir, attendit quelques instants avant d'entendre un « galère » presque inaudible.

\- Tante Ino, c'est une très longue histoire, donc j'espère que tu as du temps. Et puis… il y a une chose qui risque surement de te faire un choc.

\- Pas de problème ! J'ai éteins la gazinière, donc le dîner ne risque pas de prendre feu, mon ANBU de mari ne semble pas vouloir nous honorer de sa présence et Inojin m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il était chez ma maman. Et je suis résistante, avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé dans la vie, un choc de plus ou de moins… Je suis tout ouïe ! s'écria-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice dans le miroir.

Shikadai sourit légèrement. Alors qu'il commençait à raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ce matin, depuis que Boruto avait volé ce fichu parchemin, Ino continuait à le coiffer. Lorsqu'il évoqua Inoichi, elle s'arrêta quelques instants, les yeux perdus dans le vague. De nombreux sentiments valsèrent dans son cœur, se mélangeant, se séparant, fusionnant. Mais, elle se reprit finalement en lui demandant de continuer avec une moue d'excuse. Il arriva finalement à l'épisode de Rasa. Ino se sentit perplexe quand il évoqua l'attitude silencieuse qu'avait eue sa mère. Elle n'était pas parfaitement au courant du passé de Temari. Celle-ci lui en avait parlé, au fur et à mesure de leurs conversations, mais elle était restée très vague, ne lui dévoilant que l'essentiel.

Seulement, grâce à l'aide qu'elle lui donnait souvent à la boutique de fleurs de sa mère, leurs nombreuses discussions autour d'un thé, avec Sakura parfois, et les quelques missions qu'elles avaient effectué ensemble, elle la connaissait bien. Et son comportement de ce soir ne lui ressemblait pas. La Temari avec laquelle elle était amie aurait tout de suite réagit férocement à peine le mot « bâtard » prononcé. Ino était bien placé pour savoir que Shikadai était la prunelle de ses yeux. Le silence s'installa tandis que la chef du clan Yamanaka attrapait un élastique et attachait les cheveux de Shikadai en « ananas » - surnom affectueux que Mirai avait donné à la célèbre coiffure des Nara quand elle était petite. Une fois cela fait, elle passa devant le garçon et posa doucement ses mains sur ses joues, l'obligeant à planter ses orbes verts dans l'azur des siens.

\- Ecoute-moi, Shikadai, dit-elle d'une voix tendre. Il faut que tu saches une chose. L'amour d'une mère l'empêchera toujours de blesser son enfant. Et empêchera _encore_ _plus_ les _autres_ de le blesser. Temari t'aime de tout son cœur, de la même manière que j'aime Inojin ou encore qu'Hinata aime Boruto et Himawari.

Shikadai détourna les yeux, visiblement pas convaincu par les propos de sa tante-de-cœur, même si ses lèvres tremblantes trahissaient une certaine hésitation. Alors que la femme blonde allait recommencer à parler, on sonna à la porte. Lâchant intérieurement un juron, elle se leva, sourit d'un air désolé au garçon et alla ouvrir. Elle se figea quand elle découvrit, derrière la porte, un homme grand, une longue queue de cheval d'un blond plus foncé que le sien battant dans son dos. Derrière lui se tenait Inojin, un peu en retrait. Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils la virent et un immense sourire illumina son visage. La main d'Ino quitta la poignée pour essuyer une larme naissante puis elle sourit à son tour. Elle n'avait pas eu de mouvement de surprise, après le récit de Shikadai, elle savait qu'il allait venir à un moment ou à un autre.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Papa…

 **. . .**

\- Dépêche-toi un peu, Sasuke ! Je sens qu'il y a un combat en cours ! Et il y a deux chakras vraiment puissants qui me sont très familiers !

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de répondre à l'imprécation de son meilleur ami. C'était la quatrième fois qu'il lui disait la même chose. Cela devenait lassant. Il se contenta de le dépasser, pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas lui le plus lent d'eux deux. Le ciel, couvert de nuages gris, ne laisser filtrer aucun rayon de soleil. Alors qu'ils traversaient une portion de la forêt particulièrement sombre, un aboiement retentit. Naruto augmenta l'allure, rattrapant Sasuke. Ils émergèrent dans la clairière et le Hokage se figea en détaillant la scène un peu incongrue qui se jouait non loin. En face de lui, Itachi et Asuma finissaient d'enfiler des sweat-shirts oranges qui devaient, sans aucun doute, être à lui tout en discutant avec Shikamaru et Kiba. Boruto se cachait derrière Sarada et tenta de se dissimuler encore plus lorsqu'il vit son père. La jeune fille, les bras croisés, lui donnait des coups de pieds pour l'obliger à la lâcher.

Un peu à l'écart, Akamaru sautillait autour de Mirai en aboyant joyeusement. Celle-ci restait cependant prostrée, les genoux contre sa poitrine et un mélange de rage et de tristesse teintant ses traits. Des larmes pointaient au coin de ses yeux, mais elle essayait de les contenir. « Règle 25 des ninjas : quelle que soit la situation, un ninja ne doit jamais montrer aucune émotion. ». Elle se répétait ces mots en boucle dans sa tête. Elle était une chuunin. Une chuunin n'était pas censée utiliser un parchemin volé dans l'espoir de faire revenir son père mort avant sa naissance. Une chuunin ne devrait pas décevoir son sensei comme elle venait de le faire. Une chuunin n'était pas une enfant pour pleurer et être en colère après elle-même. Elle ressassait cela et semblait complètement coupée du monde extérieur. Shikamaru finit par apercevoir l'Hokage et Sasuke et leur dédia un sourire contrit en guise d'excuse.

\- Désolé, nous sommes encore arrivés trop tard.

Naruto haussa les épaules d'un air de dire qu'il s'en doutait, puis détailla les nouveaux ressuscités. Sa première pensée fut que le orange n'allait pas – mais alors pas du tout – à Itachi. La seconde fut un intense soulagement. Il préférait largement que ce soit lui qui soit de retour plutôt que Madara. Question de bon sens. Il s'approchait du groupe quand, soudain, sans qu'il ait eu le temps de le voir bouger, Itachi se retrouva juste en face de Sasuke, à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. Il l'observa plusieurs secondes avant de sourire tendrement et taper doucement son front avec son index et son majeur.

\- Je suis content de te revoir, petit-frère…

Sasuke frotta la marque rouge sur son front d'un air exaspéré, comme s'il était redevenu un enfant l'espace de quelques instants. Pourtant, même s'il ne le montra pas, Naruto vit bien qu'il était plus qu'heureux de revoir son frère aîné.

\- Attendez, attendez. Pause, finit-il par dire, se rappelant qu'il avait un tas de questions à poser. Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi Asuma-sensei a-t-il aussi été ressuscité ? J'ai senti qu'il y avait un combat mais quand nous sommes arrivés, vous discutiez tranquillement.

Shikamaru soupira tandis que Kiba et Asuma éclatèrent de rire. L'ANBU enleva son masque, dévoilant le visage souriant – et un peu fatigué – de Sai.

\- Décidément, tu n'as pas changé, fit remarquer Asuma.

Le Nara entreprit de raconter à l'Hokage comment Mirai avait été impliquée dans cette histoire de parchemin et le combat entièrement basé sur un malentendu qu'ils avaient eu, elle, Boruto et Sarada contre Asuma et Itachi. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Naruto coula un regard vers son fils. Celui-ci avait finalement arrêté de se cacher derrière Sarada et se tenait à côté d'elle, la tête baissée. A l'opposé, la jeune Uchiha ne semblait pas vraiment inquiète. Elle posait sur Itachi un regard à la fois curieux et pensif. Une fois le récit terminé, Shikamaru proposa qu'ils rentrent tous à la tour de l'Hokage, d'autant plus qu'il allait commencer à pleuvoir et qu'il ferait bientôt nuit. Il se dirigea vers Mirai, toujours repliée sur elle-même. Il s'accroupit et posa une main douce sur sa tête. La jeune fille leva timidement les yeux, s'attendant à découvrir une lueur de déception et de colère dans les iris de son sensei. Pourtant, elle ne vit qu'un regard rassurant. Il se releva et tendit la main vers elle. Elle hésita un instant, mais finit par l'attraper et se redresser. Le chef du clan Nara lui sourit, comme pour lui dire que tout cela était du passé, que rien ne pourrait le changer et qu'il aurait tort de lui en tenir rigueur.

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, Mirai, lui murmura-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux déjà emmêlés. Même si je suis déçu que tu ais utilisé ce parchemin alors que tu savais qu'il avait été volé, je sais ce que cela fait de vouloir voir son père vivant, au moins une fois. Et je ne peux pas te blâmer pour cela.

Il se pencha en avant et lui chuchota avec un air complice :

\- Que dirais-tu de le rencontrer, dans ce cas ? Histoire de ne pas avoir fait tout cela pour rien…

Il lui reprit la main et l'entraîna avec lui vers le groupe. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Akamaru sur les talons, Asuma observa la jeune fille avec un léger sourire. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ces yeux rouges, de cette chevelure noire aux boucles folles et de ces lames glissées à sa ceinture. Il lança un regard à son élève, afin d'être sûr et certain. Shikamaru le lui rendit d'un hochement de tête. Il donna une légère pichenette sur le bandeau frontal de celle qu'il savait désormais être sa fille. Elle leva les yeux, qu'elle gardait baissés jusqu'à présent. Elle n'eut pas vraiment besoin de faire d'effort pour reconnaître l'homme qu'elle voyait tous les matins en photo sur l'autel de sa maison. Il avait toujours les mêmes yeux brun clair paisibles, les mêmes cheveux presque aussi sombres que les siens, la même peau halée. Il ne manquait plus que la cigarette pour compléter le tout. Sans plus réfléchir ni se poser de questions, Mirai se jeta dans les bras de son père. Elle le sentit refermer ses bras sur elle et, finalement, laissa ses larmes couler. Elle avait vécu sans père depuis sa naissance. Et voilà qu'elle le rencontrait, après seize ans. Elle se sentait enfin en sécurité, entre ces bras si protecteurs et qui lui avaient toujours manqué. Alors que ses sanglots s'atténuaient, elle sentit une goutte tomber sur sa joue. Mais ce n'était pas la pluie.

\- En relevant la tête, elle se rendit compte qu'Asuma, le visage enfouit dans ses cheveux, pleurait, lui aussi.

. . .

Temari se retourna brusquement et monta les escaliers vers l'étage. Rasa la regarda partir puis fronça les sourcils. Personne n'avait jamais osé lui parler sur ce ton. Encore moins ses enfants qui, il le savait, le craignaient depuis la mort de Karura. Pourtant, là, Temari n'avait pas hésité à faire preuve d'agressivité envers lui. C'était quelque chose de surprenant tout en étant frustrant. Car cela signifiait qu'elle n'était plus sous son contrôle. Elle était aussi libre et indomptable que le vent. Il posa l'un de ses coudes sur la table et contempla, pensif, la pièce qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de détailler auparavant. Une fresque s'étendait sur tout un mur, composée d'un cerf broutant paisiblement une herbe sombre, un autre courant à travers une forêt et, dans un coin, une biche poussant son petit du museau pour l'inciter à se lever. Sur une longue table, plusieurs photographies étaient posées les unes derrière ou à côté des autres. De là où il était, il n'en distinguait que trois.

La première montrait un adulte, une cigarette dans la bouche, les mains posées sur les épaules de deux garçons, l'un aux cheveux châtains et un peu rondouillard, l'autre qui devait sans aucun doute être Shikamaru. Au milieu, une jeune fille blonde souriait joyeusement. Celle d'après était une photo un peu de travers. Temari souriait, les cheveux tombant harmonieusement de part et d'autre de son visage. Dans ses bras, elle tenait un minuscule bébé. Rasa se surprit à penser qu'elle ressemblait à Karura lors des naissances de ses deux aînés. La tête appuyée sur son épaule, Shikamaru était assoupi, les yeux fermés et le visage détendu. Juste à côté de lui, Kankuro avait l'air sur le point de le réveiller avec l'une de ses blagues, comme en témoignait son sourire de psychopathe. À gauche de la photo, Gaara posait sur le bébé un regard tendre. Enfin, la dernière était celle d'une jeune fille d'environ douze ans, à la chevelure indisciplinée et aux yeux écarlates. Shikamaru soupirait, une main posée sur le sommet de son crâne tandis qu'elle affichait une moue agacée. À leurs côtés, une femme ressemblant beaucoup à la jeune fille, avec les cheveux plus longs, les regardait avec un doux sourire.

Rasa se détourna des photos, indifférent. Il ne tenait pas à savoir la vie qu'ils avaient, les personnes qu'ils aimaient. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser Temari à épouser un ninja de Konoha ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre tout comme il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était énervée quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'avait fait qu'énoncer la vérité. Un enfant bâtard… Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela arriverait dans sa famille. Non… Pas dans _sa_ famille. La barrière de son esprit bloqua ce mot. Kankuro, Gaara et Temari étaient sa famille. Pas cet homme, Shikamaru, ni cet enfant, même s'il avait hérité des magnifiques yeux de sa mère. Il n'avait pas d'intérêt pour eux. Et ils ne méritaient pas son intérêt. Les pas de Temari résonnèrent à l'étage. Rasa attrapa sa tasse de thé, souffla dessus puis en but une gorgée. Il faudrait qu'il ait une discussion avec Gaara par rapport à ce mariage…

Temari toqua à la porte de la chambre de son fils. Elle n'avait pas rêvé quand elle avait entendu ses pas dans le couloir et le battant claquer. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt à l'insulte que son père avait lancée sans ciller. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas dire du mal du petit Nara si on ne voulait pas se retrouver avec la maman et son légendaire Kamaitachi sur le dos. Seulement, alors qu'elle voulait lui faire ravaler ses paroles à coup d'éventail, son corps lui avait ordonné de se contrôler. Ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle n'était pas aussi libre qu'elle essayait de faire croire. Au fond d'elle-même, une part de la soumission dont elle faisait preuve enfant envers son père restait. Ce n'était qu'un grain de sable dans le désert, mais c'était tout de même présent.

\- Shikadai, tu es là ?

Aucune réponse. Elle haussa les sourcils. D'habitude, elle entendait toujours un « oui » dit sur un ton traînard. Mais là, rien du tout. Elle ouvrit et entra dans la pièce. Le futon défait traînait au beau milieu de la chambre. C'était un truc héréditaire chez les Nara : ne pas ranger son futon. Shikamaru ne le faisait pas et, d'après ce que Yoshino lui avait dit, Shikaku non plus. Après tout, pourquoi le remettre en place alors qu'on allait à nouveau le déranger le soir venu ? Mis à part cela, le plateau de shogi et les coussins éparpillés un peu partout, il n'y avait personne. La fenêtre ouverte donnant sur le jardin laissait entrer les gouttes de pluie.

L'instinct maternel de Temari lui dicta tout d'abord de paniquer, comme n'importe quelle mère le ferait. Mais, bien vite, ce fut la jounin qui refit surface. Elle commença par faire le tour de l'étage et regarder dans le jardin. Ce serait idiot de paniquer s'il n'était qu'aux toilettes… Quand elle revint dans la chambre sans avoir plus avancé, elle prit en compte le moindre détail. L'armoire était intacte. Il n'avait donc pas prit d'affaires avec lui. Même sa console qui ne le quittait jamais était insolemment posée sur ses livres de cours. Conclusion : il était parti sur un coup de tête. Il n'y avait que deux endroits où il avait pu se réfugier. Temari redescendit sans un regard pour Rasa, toujours assis devant son thé. Elle prit le téléphone et composa un premier numéro.

\- Allô ?

\- Karui, c'est Temari.

\- Oh, salut Tem, tout va bien ? Tu sembles un peu paniquée…

En même temps qu'avec Ino, la kunoichi de Suna s'était également lié à celle de Kumo. Avoir pour maris deux meilleurs amis qui se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et mangeaient très souvent l'un chez l'autre, ça aidait…

\- Shikadai ne serait pas chez toi ?

Karui sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- Chouchou ! hurla-t-elle, loin du combiné. Tu n'aurais pas planqué Shikadai quelque part, comme la dernière fois, par hasard ?

Temari entendit le voix de la jeune Akimichi répondre dans le lointain.

\- D'abord, il n'était pas planqué, il venait manger. Je l'avais juste aidé à s'incruster. Tout le monde sait que Temari prépare les pires ramens du monde et elle en faisait ce soir-là. Et ensuite, non, je ne l'ai pas ramené.

\- D'accord, répondit sa mère. Mais devine qui j'ai au téléphone et a entendu _tout_ ce que tu viens de dire.

Un long silence se fit durant quelques secondes avant qu'un gémissement apeuré résonne à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça, tante Temari ! Tu cuisines très bien !

La kunoichi du désert secoua la tête tandis que Karui soupirait.

\- Tu devrais appeler Ino, dit-elle ensuite d'un ton encourageant.

Temari la remercia puis raccrocha pour faire directement un nouveau numéro. Elle eut plus de chance avec son amie. Une immense vague de soulagement pur l'envahit. Son petit bout-de-chou allait bien, c'était tout ce qui comptait. La chef du clan Yamanaka lui fit savoir que Shikadai voulait rester chez elle pour le moment. Elle n'entra pas dans les détails, mais Temari sentit qu'elle était au courant de tout.

\- Je vais lui parler, Tem, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle raccrocha, mi-rassurée, mi-déprimée. Elle savait que son fils souffrait, plus précisément de l'absence de Shikamaru. Ils ne se voyaient que lors des rares repas que le Nara passait avec eux et pour les entraînements. Sinon, c'était des bonjour-au revoir. Pourtant, Temari savait que Shikamaru aimait son fils plus que tout, qu'il resterait toujours « son petit faon » - surnom qu'ils lui donnaient quand il était bébé – et qu'il pourrait mourir pour lui. Seulement, son rôle de conseiller de l'Hokage l'empêchait d'assurer pleinement celui de père. Il aurait bien voulu, mais le village avait besoin de lui. Il s'en ouvrait souvent à elle, lui demandant s'il était un mauvais père. Dans ces moment-là, son regard se fanait et avait l'air tellement triste qu'elle devinait qu'il regrettait d'avoir accepté ce poste auprès de Naruto. Et cela lui faisait mal de le voir comme ça. Mais, elle devait rester forte pour maintenir la famille en place. Elle était le pilier, celle qui les soutenait tous. Alors, elle ébouriffait tendrement les cheveux de son mari et l'appelait « monsieur le pleurnichard » en lui assurant que tout allait bien. Même si, derrière son sourire, elle n'en était plus tellement sûre…

. . .

Le sable voltigeait à l'extérieur, s'envolant en fines particules ocre qui se collaient contre les carreaux. Assis à son bureau, Gaara signait des papiers par centaines sous la supervision de son frère qui les lui passait un par un. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Kankuro sursauta tandis que le Kazekage se contenta de relever la tête avec un air indéchiffrable.

\- Gaara-sama !

Matsuri entra en trombe dans la pièce, un parchemin scellé et aux couleurs de Konoha à la main. Yukata la suivait de près en triturant une de ses mèches brunes.

\- Un message prioritaire du Nanadaime Hokage, dit l'élève du Kazekage en lui tendant le parchemin.

Kankuro fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

\- De Naruto ? Que peut-il y avoir de si urgent au point de nous envoyer un message prioritaire ? demanda-t-il en se levant pour s'appuyer au siège de Gaara et lire par-dessus son épaule.

Le silence retomba le temps que le dirigeant de Suna finisse de lire. Ceci fait, il laissa le parchemin à son frère qui n'avait pas encore terminé et ferma les yeux, la tête appuyée contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

\- Notre père…, murmura le marionnettiste, les mains tremblantes.

Gaara hocha doucement la tête. Leur père était à nouveau revenu. Kankuro passa une main sur son visage. Il était de notoriété publique, du moins pour son frère et sa sœur, qu'il avait toujours eu peur de Rasa. Il n'était qu'un enfant de deux ans quand sa mère était morte et le comportement froid et sans pitié du Yondaime Kazekage envers lui n'avait fait que renforcer ce traumatisme. Matsuri n'attendit pas que les deux hommes la renseignent sur les tenants et aboutissants du message. Elle s'en empara d'un mouvement de bras, tirant une exclamation contrariée de la part de Kankuro, et, Yukata à ses côtés, s'empressa de le lire en plissant les yeux au fur et à mesure, signe qui traduisait sa perplexité.

\- Le Yondaime Kazekage ! C'est impossible… s'écria-t-elle. Rien ne peut ramener un mort à la vie, sauf l'Edo Tensei !

Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer le visage gêné du marionnettiste. Celui-ci, une main plongée dans ses cheveux, détournait le regard et se tortillait légèrement.

\- Vous me cachez quelque chose, Kankuro-dono, fit remarquer la jeune femme, en enroulant le parchemin. Dois-je comprendre que vous êtes lié, de près ou de loin, à cette affaire ?

L'homme déglutit en sentant sur lui le poids du regard de Matsuri. Elle avait beaucoup changé au fil des années, devenant une femme sûre d'elle et qui pouvait presque faire aussi peur que Temari – presque, personne ne pouvait battre Temari au jeu de la-kunoichi-la-plus-flippante – même si elle gardait sa bonne humeur et son sourire communicatif. Kankuro croisa brièvement les yeux de Gaara, comme pour lui demander une autorisation. Le Kazekage se contenta de hausser les épaules et détourna ensuite son attention vers la fenêtre, signifiant à son frère qu'il devrait se débrouiller tout seul. Ce dernier soupira d'un air résigné.

\- C'était censé être top-secret, mais bon, au point où nous en sommes…, dit-il en haussant les épaules, dépité. I peu près cinq ans, Sakura est venue à Suna, officiellement pour mettre à profit ses connaissances médicales et travailler auprès des marionnettistes pour la fabrication de leurs antidotes et de leurs poisons. Ce qu'elle a fait. Mais, officieusement, c'était aussi pour autre chose. Quelque temps avant ça, j'avais retrouvé de vieilles notes écrites par Chiyo-baa-sama, Sasori et d'autres marionnettistes célèbres, qui les avaient commencées bien avant eux à en juger par l'état des papiers. D'après ces notes, il existait un moyen de ramener les morts à la vie.

Yukata s'assit sur l'une des chaises du bureau alors que Matsuri, restée debout, s'appuyait sur le dossier. Toutes deux écoutaient attentivement.

\- Bien sûr, continua le marionnettiste, ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'Edo Tensei. Le parchemin fonctionne un peu comme une technique d'invocation. L'âme est invoquée et, même sans corps, se matérialise sous forme « solide ». Il faut simplement déposer son sang dessus et hop ! le tour est joué. Avec Sakura, on s'est dit que ça serait très utile sur un champ de bataille et nous l'avons donc perfectionné. Il nous a fallu des semaines pour y arriver, mais, au final, grâce à la technologie que nous avons maintenant et que ceux qui ont mis au point cette technique ne connaissaient pas, nous avons réussi. Seulement, il y a une restriction. Seuls les membres décédés de la famille de l'invocateur peuvent apparaître.

Une fois son explication terminée, Kankuro croisa les bras et fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants.

\- Nous ferions mieux de nous mettre en route dès maintenant, conclut-il. Il nous faudra trois jours pour arriver à Konoha.

\- Nous venons avec vous ! s'écrièrent les jeunes femmes en se redressant toutes les deux.

Le marionnettiste eu un mouvement de recul face à cet élan, puis secoua la tête.

\- Non, c'est une réunion des cinq Kages. Seuls le garde officiel du Kazekage peut y aller. Autrement dit, moi.

Il sentit soudain qu'on lui agrippait le menton d'une main ferme, mais non violemment. Les yeux couleur ténèbres de Matsuri de figèrent dans les siens. Dans ces perles d'obsidienne pure, dansait une flamme qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir. De la colère. Mêlée à une pointe d'ironie.

\- Nous. Venons. Avec. Vous, rétorqua la jeune femme, détachant bien les mots avec un air grave.

Elle le lâcha ensuite brusquement pour se tourner vers le Kazekage qui s'était levé.

\- Si Gaara-sama est d'accord, bien sûr ! finit-elle avec un grand sourire et une voix joyeuse.

Kankuro déglutit. Était-il possible qu'une seule et même personne puisse montrer deux personnalités opposées en l'espace d'aussi peu de temps ? C'était effrayant… Il se tourna vers Gaara en quête de son soutient. Malheureusement, son frère hocha affirmativement la tête en direction de son élève qui sauta de joie et tapa dans les mains de Yukata. Il lâcha un gémissement plaintif. Pourquoi personne ne l'écoutait jamais ? Pourtant, il ne dit rien de plus. Une décision de Kage était difficilement discutable. Surtout lorsque ce Kage se nommait Gaara. Quand ils sortirent tous du bureau, Matsuri lui lança un clin d'œil malicieux et lui tira la langue. Kankuro grogna. Shikamaru avait raison. Les femmes étaient galères…

Les préparatifs pour le départ furent vite bouclés. Le seul problème restait les conseillers du Kazekage. Lorsque celui-ci leur exposa la situation, la majorité s'opposèrent à ce qu'il quitte le village et se plaignirent du manque flagrant au protocole. Un brouhaha commençait à se former au fur et à mesure que chacun essayait de parler au dirigeant de Suna. Kankuro lâcha un soupir exaspéré. Ils n'allaient jamais pouvoir arriver suffisamment tôt, si ça continuait. Il commençait à se dire qu'il allait peut-être suggérer à Gaara de supprimer ce conseil des anciens. Cela ferait une charge en moins… Alors qu'il mettait au point différents plans dans sa tête afin de se débarrasser d'eux, il remarqua une longue traînée de sable se déplaçant sur le sol. Apparemment, seuls lui, Matsuri et Yukata semblaient l'avoir remarqué. Le sable glissa lentement aux pieds de chacun des conseillers, puis s'enroula autour de leurs jambes. Avant qu'ils aient pu réagir, les grains ocre les enserraient par centaines. Gaara, confortablement installé dans son siège, les bras croisés, les regardaient d'un regard perçant.

\- Je vais réitérer ma question. Puis-je participer à cette réunion _urgente_ des cinq Kages sans avoir à remplir tous ces formulaires qui nous feraient perdre un temps _très_ précieux ? dit-il, parfaitement calme.

Kankuro leva les yeux au ciel. La subtilité dans toute sa splendeur… Enfin, après tout c'était Temari qui lui avait enseigné l'art de la négociation quand il était devenu Kazekage. Autant dire que sa stratégie était simple : soit vous étiez d'accord et tout se passait bien, soit vous ne l'étiez pas et vous disparaissiez sous une tempête de sable. Efficace et sans fioritures. Baki et Kankuro avaient, bien entendu, craint que cette méthode soit en défaveur de Suna. À leur grand étonnement, ce fut totalement le contraire. Les autres dirigeants s'empressaient de signer les papiers sans vraiment se poser d'autre question que « vais-je survivre ? ».

Et c'était ce qui se passait à présent. Les uns après les autres, les conseillers hochèrent vigoureusement la tête. Satisfait, Gaara fit un geste de la main. Le sable libéra les hommes et retourna dans la gourde accrochée à sa hanche. Puis, le dirigeant de Suna se retourna et sortit sous le regard mauvais de plusieurs conseillers auxquels il ne fit pas attention. Aucun doute que certains d'entre eux allaient à nouveau comploter pour supprimer le Kazekage, comme ils le faisaient depuis des années, en vain. Kankuro le suivit en leur lançant un clin d'œil moqueur. Les quatre compagnons récupérèrent leurs affaires, vérifièrent leurs équipements et se mirent finalement en route.

Dans trois jours, ils auraient atteints Konoha. Et, dans trois jours, se dit Kankuro, Gaara et lui reverraient leur père…

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà ! Alors, à votre avis, que se passera-t-il dans le prochain chapitre ? Comment vont réagir Gaara et Kankuro en retrouvant leur père ? Je vous laisse y réfléchir, niark... Bisous ! :)**


	5. Chapitre quatre

**Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Alors, ce chapitre-ci a été écrit par Keisuke-my-lover. Je l'ai vraiment trouvé génial et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant. Attention, préparez-vous à rire et à pleurer ! (on dirait une présentatrice télé...). Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre**

* * *

La claque était partie toute seule. Une douleur vive envahit sa joue. Elle porta lentement une main contre sa peau brûlante, à présent colorée. Sa mère ne l'avait encore jamais frappée. Pas une seule fois. Ou peut-être une tape sur la main ou les fesses lorsqu'elle était bébé, elle n'en n'avait aucun souvenir. Un poids inconnu alourdit sa poitrine tandis qu'elle plongeait ses yeux couleur obsidienne dans ceux, plus clairs mais non pas moins assassins de sa génitrice. Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle la regarda, estomaquée, incapable du moindre geste. C'était la première fois, qu'on la giflait. Et elle n'en comprit même pas le sens.

Un silence de plomb avait envahi la pièce. Ses occupants regardaient la scène avec curiosité. Ils ne firent pas mine de lui venir en aide. Elle sentit ses yeux piquer dangereusement, mais prit sur elle. Elle était seule face à sa mère. Elle avait l'habitude, elles avaient toujours vécu toutes les deux. Mais jamais encore l'ambiance n'avait été si lourde, si étouffante. Et son père restait simple spectateur, comme étranger à la scène. Etranger à leurs vies. Ce qu'il avait toujours été, au fond. Il venait tout juste d'apparaître dans sa vie, à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Elle serra les dents.

Sa mère la prit brusquement par les épaules, la sortant de ses misérables pensées. Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Les perles claires brillaient d'une lueur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?! tonna la voix de la femme.

Elle était colérique et impulsive. Elles le savaient toutes les deux. Pourtant, Sarada était certaine de n'avoir encore jamais entendu cette voix. Elle pouvait y déceler colère, déception et inquiétude.

\- Ce parchemin n'est pas un jouet ! Bon sang, Sarada !

L'enfant baissa les yeux. Elle le savait bien. Elle avait été partagée entre appréhension et excitation. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Et ce qui était fait était fait, de toute manière.

\- Plutôt que lui reprocher de jouer à des jeux interdits, tu devrais commencer par ne pas les créer, tu ne penses pas ?

Sarada releva la tête au son de la voix de son père. Elle lui jeta un regard incertain, touchée qu'il vienne à son secours. Sakura ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma sans un mot. Ses sourcils roses froncés témoignaient de son mécontentement. Sarada avait souvent entendu parler des « disputes de couple » par ses amies de l'Académie. Elle n'y avait jamais assisté, cependant. Un parent qui dit noir, tandis que l'autre disait blanc, elle n'avait jamais vécu ce genre de situation.

 **. . .**

Un grondement sourd retentit tandis qu'une nouvelle averse frappait avec violence contre la vitre. Daino contemplait ce déluge avec une indifférence feinte. Il n'appréciait que très peu ces intempéries, mais en même temps se sentait profondément à l'aise, ainsi installé dans la pièce si bien chauffée en cette fin d'automne. Il faisait bon, bien qu'il sentait que derrière la vitre un froid intense et désagréable devait régner en maître dans la ruelle. Oui, il se sentait bien. Somnolant. Ses yeux clairs peinaient à rester ouverts. Ils étaient lourds, se fermaient contre son gré et sa tête dodelinait par moment.

\- Viens manger, c'est –

Un vacarme assourdissant retentit dans la chambre aussitôt la porte fut-elle ouverte. Inojin lança un regard morne aux rouleaux qui recouvraient le sol, ainsi qu'au pinceau qui roula jusqu'à ses pieds. Soupirant, il pénétra dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Ce chat est débile, marmonna-t-il en se baissant pour ramasser les méfaits de son froussard d'animal.

Animal qui s'était réfugié derrière un Shikadai recroquevillé sur lui-même, appuyé contre le rebord du lit. Daino feula lorsque le blondin s'approcha à pas feutrés. Il détestait sa foutue discrétion. D'ailleurs l'humain adulte qui venait parfois ici était aussi, sinon plus, discret encore. Il ne l'aimait pas non plus.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ?

Shikadai sembla prendre conscience de la présence de son ami, puisqu'il releva la tête pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré. Le regard perdu qui se posa sur le jeune Yamanaka le déstabilisa. Il avait l'habitude de se plonger pleinement dans ces yeux au vert si particulier, qu'il appréciait tant. Jamais encore cependant il ne les avait vus arborer pareille expression.

\- Ta mère t'a engueulé ?

Le petit Nara enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans le creux de ses bras. Cette fois, Inojin se sentit vraiment mal-à-l'aise. D'ordinaire, il était celui qui déprimait, celui qu'on consolait et réconfortait. Rares étaient les fois où les rôles étaient inversés. Et quand bien même ça arrivait, il y avait toujours Chouchou ou Boruto pour rebooster leur ami. Pour le coup, Inojin se sentit extrêmement seul. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, tandis qu'il s'asseyait en tailleur face à lui.

\- C'est à ce point-là ? Maman n'a pas dit grand-chose… Elle a l'air plutôt heureuse en fait… C'est trop bizarre… Mais tant mieux remarque. Je me demande ce que mon père dirait s'il savait.

« S'il était un jour au courant. » ajouta-t-il silencieusement. Enfin de compte, Inojin était logé à la même enseigne que ses deux amis. Son père était toujours en mission. Les rares temps qu'il lui accordait étaient ceux dédiés à ses entraînements, mais, à la différence de Shikadai, Inojin pouvait dire qu'il appréciait franchement ces instants. Les techniques de son clan étaient, d'après lui, trop compliquées à maîtriser et demandaient une grande concentration. D'ordinaire distrait, il avait un mal fou à s'y adonner complètement, tandis que les techniques que lui enseignait son père étaient basées sur une passion que ce dernier lui avait transmis. La peinture. L'entraînement n'était donc pas une corvée comme elle pouvait l'être pour son meilleur ami. Ces séances étaient cependant peu régulières. Il arrivait fréquemment que son père interrompe l'entraînement parce que l'Hokage avait besoin de ses services immédiats. Inojin en était même arrivé à vouer une haine sans merci aux grenouilles messagères de ce dernier. Voire aux grenouilles en général.

Un éclair illumina la chambre d'une lumière blanche tandis que l'ampoule accrochée au plafond grésilla. Un feulement attira l'attention d'Inojin qui se pencha en avant pour jeter un coup d'œil sous le lit.

\- Daino ! Viens-là crétin de chat !

Un « mreow » qui signifiait clairement « non » accueillit la main que le blond avait glissée sous le lit.

\- Ce truc passe sa vie à se planquer…, marmonna Inojin en portant sa main égratignée à ses lèvres.

Il a un endroit où se planquer au moins.

\- Toi aussi. Sinon tu ne serais pas dans mon pyjama. Enfin… C'est vrai que c'est quand même le premier endroit où ta mère va venir te chercher.

Une voix résonna à travers la maison. Inojin lança un coup d'œil à la porte. Daino avait finalement daigné sortir de sa cachette et grattait contre le battant de bois avec ferveur.

\- Tu penses le récupérer un jour ?

Amorphe, Shikadai tourna ses yeux couleur jade vers le chaton. Il se rappelait de sa rencontre avec cette petite boule de poils au pelage noir marbré d'un joli caramel par endroit. Ce jour-là, tout comme aujourd'hui, il pleuvait à grosses gouttes. La pluie battait contre les fenêtres de la salle de classe et la luminosité artificielle ne suffisait pas à rendre l'endroit plus vivant. Il s'ennuyait ferme, comme toujours. L'après-midi devait les sortir de la routine de ces matinées ennuyeuses. Ce jour-là, était prévu un cours un peu particulier. Les parents des élèves devaient venir présenter leurs métiers à la classe. L'ambiance était à l'excitation discrète, des chuchotements résonnaient un peu partout dans la pièce, à peine couverts par la voix du professeur.

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que ce jour soit différent des autres. Les parents défilèrent sur l'estrade, mais il ne détacha pas les yeux de la vitre, s'attirant le regard mauvais de son professeur qu'il ignora royalement. La pluie avait doublé d'intensité. Il demanda l'autorisation de se lever, prétextant un besoin urgent.

« C'est bientôt ton tour, tu ne peux pas attendre ? ». Il s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules. Son tour ne viendrait pas de toute manière. Sa mère était à Suna. Et son père, de même que celui de Boruto, ne devait même pas avoir porté une once d'attention à la lettre qu'il avait laissée sur la table, il y avait déjà une bonne semaine de cela. Concernant Boruto, sa mère était présente. C'était toujours ça. Il était passé à travers les rangs de chaises installés pour accueillir les parents, et à côté de Chôji et Ino sans leur jeter un coup d'œil. Les amis de son père, il les appréciait, mais il ne tenait pas à capter leurs regards. Il se doutait trop bien de ce qu'il y verrait. Une pitié dissimulée sous un flot de tendresse. Très peu pour lui.

L'orage accueillit sa sortie de l'académie. Le clapotis de l'eau sur le sol avait quelque chose d'apaisant et de sinistre à la fois. Il se demanda ce qui arriverait s'il s'engageait au-delà du pré-haut sous lequel il était abrité. S'il restait suffisamment longtemps sous la pluie, tomberait-il malade ? Est-ce que ça intéresserait quelqu'un ? Sans doute, sa mère l'engueulerait par téléphone. Et encore, il fallait dire ce qui était : Suna, c'était le trou du cul du monde. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il l'avait entendu dire qu'une tempête de sable avait balayé tous les câbles, que les communications avaient été coupées et qu'il n'y avait plus d'électricité.

Il avait vu une ombre traverser la cour, lorsqu'un éclair avait déchiré le ciel. Elle s'était réfugiée sous une vieille balançoire au fond de la cour. Une balançoire qui faisait débat au sein de l'académie, entre les uns qui voulaient la retirer et les autres qui s'y refusaient pour il ne savait quelle sombre raison. D'où il était, Shikadai ne voyait pas trop ce que c'était. Il n'était pas un enfant curieux, mais tout était bon pour échapper à ses instants d'ennui et de solitude. S'emmitouflant dans son sweat, il s'élança sous le déluge et s'avança jusqu'à la balançoire. Elle grinçait au gré du vent qui la faisait se balancer, n'abritant qu'au final peu son réfugié. Une petite boule tremblante et trempée leva vers lui des yeux d'un vert très clair.

\- J'comprends pas pourquoi ton père t'a interdit de le garder, il est jamais là de toute façon.

La voix d'Inojin tira Shikadai de ses souvenirs. Ce dernier gratta le sol et le chaton se précipita sur sa main, abandonnant la porte contre laquelle il faisait ses griffes.

\- Ça fait un moment que j'ai renoncé à le comprendre.

À bien y réfléchir, plus ça allait, et plus il renonçait à tout. Shikadai sentait son cœur s'alourdir de jour en jour et toute sa bonne volonté le quitter. Il n'avait plus envie de se lever le matin, quand bien même il avait toujours détesté les réveils matinaux. Les réveils tout court en fait. Manger devenait une tare et son estomac s'était habitué aux maigres rations qu'il daignait bien vouloir lui donner. Voir Chouchou manger suffisait à le rassasier pour la journée, voire la semaine. Et ses activités physiques étaient moindres, voire inexistantes. Il séchait les entraînements organisés par Ino, ne se portait jamais volontaire pour les exercices de taijutsu, et se défilait de plus en plus souvent lorsqu'il était question de jouer avec les autres. C'était presque un miracle qu'il se soit laissé embarqué dans cette histoire de parchemin volé.

Et ça aurait été un miracle qu'il se fasse réprimander par son père. Quand bien même, il aurait pensé que sa mère, tout juste rentrée de mission, ne laisserait pas passer ça. Ça ferait au moins un sujet de conversation pour les jours à venir. Le plus dur était de se faire hurler dessus et d'encaisser, puis, ça finissait par aller, une fois la gueulante passée. Les trois quarts du temps, elle levait sa punition plus tôt que prévu. Elle lui achetait un jeu, ou une bricole, quelque chose qu'il aimait ou l'emmenait au cinéma ou au restaurant. Pour passer du temps ensemble ou lui faire oublier le fait que son père n'avait pas fait cas de ses bêtises, il ne savait pas.

\- Tu sais…

Inojin leva ses yeux azurés vers son ami. Ce dernier avait les siens rivés sur le chaton dont les pattes tentaient d'agripper ses doigts.

\- J'aimerais dire que jamais plus je ne suivrai Boruto dans un de ses délires.

\- Mais tu sais comme moi que c'est impossible.

\- Je crois surtout que j'ai touché le fond.

Inojin arqua un sourcil. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Il allait répliquer lorsque la voix de sa mère résonna à nouveau à travers la porte de sa chambre. Au bas des escaliers, Ino retint un juron. Elle allait monter lorsque la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Soupirant, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent face à son visiteur.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais entre ! T'es trempé !

\- Pas qu'un peu, ouais…

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la cuisine où elle avait installé son père, ce dernier, un peu surpris, lança tout de même un chaleureux sourire au nouveau venu.

\- Bouge pas je vais te chercher une serviette !

\- Deux, s'il te plaît.

La blonde disparut et réapparut presque aussitôt. C'est sans prendre en compte la gêne soudaine du shinobi qu'elle commença à frictionner énergiquement ses cheveux. Inoichi cligna des yeux mais ne dit rien. Un couinement attira l'attention de la kunoichi.

\- Oui toi aussi t'es trempé… Inojin ! Ne laisse pas descendre le chat ! Kiba est là !

\- Le chat ?

\- Oui, il nous a ramassé un chat…, soupira-t-elle.

Kiba fronça un sourcil. Il avait appris à se faire aux félins, depuis le temps qu'il vivait avec Tamaki. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Ino puisse avoir un chat. C'était caractériel, comme bestiole. Ino, pas le chat. Enfin, le chat, pas Ino. Bref.

\- Tu tombes à pic ! Le dîner est presque prêt ! s'enthousiasma la blonde en séchant Akamaru.

\- Je passais juste te dire que ton cher mari venait de se voir assigner une nouvelle mission. Je ne peux pas rester. Désolé.

Akamaru cessa de remuer la queue lorsqu'Ino stoppa son geste. Un léger silence prit place dans la pièce. Le chien leva les yeux vers le visage sans imperfection de la kunoichi. Il ne savait dire si ce qu'il voyait dans son regard était de la tristesse ou de la déception, probablement les deux.

\- Je vois. C'est gentil de m'avoir prévenu cette fois.

Kiba encaissa la remarque sans un mot. Il savait que ce n'était pas la première fois que Sai enchainait les missions sans interruption, mais il ignorait jusqu'à présent qu'Ino n'était jamais vraiment au courant de s'il rentrait ou pas. Il s'y était refusé lorsqu'il s'était mis en couple avec son épouse. Etre ANBU, c'était se donner corps et âme pour son village. La plupart des shinobis de leur génération s'étaient vus offrir ce rang. Et la plupart l'avait décliné. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour défendre Konoha, mais les forces spéciales se voyaient attribuer des missions sans merci. Il fallait avoir des nerfs en acier et l'estomac bien accroché. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse avoir envie de bosser dans cette branche. Ceux qui acceptaient ce rang étaient ceux qui avaient tout perdu. Ils n'avaient pas d'attache, pas de famille. Certains n'avaient même pas d'identité. Juste un masque et un nom de code.

Ino voyait aussi les choses sous cet angle. Mais Sai avait été enrôlé par la racine des forces spéciales dès son plus jeune âge. Il n'avait connu que ça, avant d'intégrer l'équipe 7. Et quand Naruto était devenu Hokage, elle avait espéré qu'il quitterait à jamais ce monde sordide. Au contraire, il s'y était jeté avec plus d'ardeur encore, prétextant que si Naruto était parvenu à lui montrer une autre voie que celle que Danzo lui avait tracée, alors il lui devait allégeance et loyauté. Avant la naissance d'Inojin, Ino aimait plaisanter sur le fait que les deux hommes de sa vie étaient devenus les deux bras droits de Naruto.

Shikamaru était le bras droit officiel de leur Hokage. Sai agissait dans l'ombre. Et Ino vivait avec la peur au ventre de voir un jour un messager de Konoha venir lui annoncer la perte de son homme. Elle ne le supporterait pas, elle le savait. Et elle supporterait encore moins que cette nouvelle soit annoncée froidement à son fils. Ses angoisses la poussaient à protéger son bébé en véritable mère poule. Elle n'acceptait les missions que si elle était certaine qu'Inojin n'était pas seul à la maison. Le plus souvent, elle enchaînait les missions de rang D ou C, qui ne nécessitaient pas un éloignement trop important. Elle voulait pouvoir revenir rapidement. Etre là lorsqu'il rentrait de l'académie.

\- Ino ?

Elle sursauta. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle en avait oublié la présence du maître-chien. Elle se releva et le remercia une nouvelle fois d'être passé avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte où elle lui prêta un parapluie. Kiba la gratifia d'un sourire enjôleur et quitta la maison. Quand Ino revint dans sa cuisine, son air maussade avait pris le dessus. Inoichi se racla la gorge. Elle posa sur lui un regard incertain. Elle avait encore un mal fou à y croire. Croire qu'il se tenait là, devant elle, en chair et en os. Elle avait tellement halluciné encore et encore cette scène.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, chérie… Il va revenir, tu sais.

Elle se demanda un instant de quoi il parlait, puis se rendit compte qu'il avait assisté à toute la conversation. Un sourire triste naquit sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle prenait place face à lui.

\- Tu as sans doute raison. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter à chaque fois.

\- Tu sais, ça fait drôle de te voir adulte… Et Maman aussi !

Ino se sentit rougir. Tout de même, elle était heureuse. Cela faisait longtemps, qu'elle ne s'était sentie si bien. Elle souriait sans s'en rendre compte.

\- C'est pas toujours évident… Je m'en rends compte maintenant, mais j'ai dû vous en faire baver, à Maman et toi…

Inoichi baissa les yeux, et Ino vit son sourire s'évanouir. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Papa ?

L'ancien chef du clan Yamanaka affichait une expression similaire à celle de sa fille peu avant le départ de Kiba. Cette dernière chercha ce qui avait pu déclencher pareille humeur chez son père. Elle se repassa rapidement les derniers événements, puis…

\- Avec tout ça, je ne t'ai pas demandé comment tu as trouvé mon adresse ? C'est Inojin qui t'a emmené ?

\- Ah. Ah oui. Je l'ai rencontré … Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Je lui en dois une à ce petit.

\- Tu es allé voir Maman, hein ?

Inoichi se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne. Ino poussa un soupir.

\- Eh bien Naruto a dit que Shikaku et moi pouvions rentrer chez nous alors…

\- Crétin de Naruto !

Inoichi sursauta. Sa fille avait frappé la table en haussant le ton et une expression de colère brillait dans ses yeux bleus. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Ino…

\- Bien sûr que c'est grave ! Cet Hokage n'a rien dans le ciboulot !

\- Ino…

La blonde se rassit, non sans continuer de fulminer.

\- Depuis quand ?

Il avait besoin de savoir. C'était une évidence. Ino ne pouvait pas lui refuser ces explications. Elle s'était souvent rendue sur sa tombe, sans réussir toutefois à formuler ses pensées. Aujourd'hui, non seulement elle devait le dire à voix haute, mais en plus elle avait la certitude qu'il l'entendrait, et qu'il lui répondrait. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à ça.

\- Peu après la fin de la guerre…

\- Je vois.

\- Elle…

Ino inspira profondément. Prête à vider son sac, mais son père la coupa.

\- Elle est heureuse ?

La blonde ne sut trop comment réagir, et nul doute que son père devait être aussi perdu qu'elle. C'était compréhensible après tout. Il venait de revenir à la vie après plus de dix ans et se rendait compte que le monde avait changé. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer ce qu'il ressentait. Ce qu'elle ressentirait, elle, si jamais elle venait à mourir, et réapparaître des années plus tard. Retrouver son fils, adulte et père. Et apprendre que la personne qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde était passée à autre chose. Qu'elle n'avait plus sa place dans sa vie. Qu'on l'avait remplacée. Parce que c'était ce qui était arrivé à son père. Elle n'avait jamais su si sa mère n'avait pas supporté sa disparition et avait tenté de se raccrocher à la vie comme elle pouvait ou si ses aventures avaient déjà commencé du temps où son père était encore parmi elles. Des doutes avaient longtemps torturés son esprit. Elle les avait fait taire et enfouis au plus profond de son esprit. Elle était passée maître dans l'art de sceller les souvenirs dérangeants.

\- Oui, Papa. Je pense qu'elle l'est.

Ino avait traversé des périodes difficiles. Comme tout le monde. L'après-guerre avait été une épreuve de plus. Et les missions suivantes aussi. Mais elle remerciait chacune de ces épreuves. Elles l'avaient rendue plus forte, plus femme, plus responsable.

\- Jusqu'à ce que ce crétin de Naruto te trouve un logement, tu restes avec nous ?

Elle était devenue adulte. Mais, au fond d'elle persistait cette petite fille qui sanglotait encore parfois à son oreille. Et aujourd'hui, elle lui soufflait de retomber un peu en enfance.

 **. . .**

Le dîner s'était effectué dans une ambiance étrange à laquelle Sarada n'était pas habituée, mais qui ne dérangea pas spécialement Itachi. Cela lui rappelait les repas de famille, à l'époque où ses parents étaient encore vivants. Le silence y était d'or. Sakura débarrassa la table sans un mot ni un regard aux deux Uchiha. D'une voix timide, la fillette à ses côtés demanda l'autorisation de monter dans sa chambre et sortit de la pièce, laissant les adultes entre eux. Seuls la pluie et le tintement de la vaisselle dans l'évier retentirent.

Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées propres. Sakura se posait mille-et-une questions sur les conséquences de ces réincarnations. Elle n'avait pas encore adressé la parole à son beau-frère, si toutefois elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Ils étaient rentrés avec la pluie et sa surprise fut de courte durée. Elle n'eût pas le temps de se poser plus ample question que les réponses arrivèrent dans son esprit à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle s'était alors tournée vers Sarada, et, pour la première fois, avait frappé sa fille. Son geste était parti tout seul. Et elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce sentiment de culpabilité.

Plusieurs questions taraudaient Itachi, sans qu'il n'ose les poser. Déjà, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la maison était à moitié détruite alors que le village semblait tenir la route. Ensuite, tout comme Sakura, il s'interrogeait sur cette réincarnation et ses conséquences. Était-ce temporaire ? Combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? Qu'allait-il faire en attendant ? Son regard se posa sur la femme qui lui tournait le dos. Le symbole du clan était brodé sur ses vêtements. Un coup d'œil de côté lui permis d'apercevoir Sasuke déposer son verre d'eau sur la table dans un léger claquement. Sa voix s'éleva soudain, recouvrant le ruissellement de l'eau.

\- Tu vas finir par nous dire ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

Sakura fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu ou peut être pensait-elle qu'il ne s'adressait pas directement à elle. Dans le doute, Sasuke prononça son nom du bout des lèvres. L'eau s'arrêta de couler et la kunoichi commença à essuyer ses assiettes, l'air de rien. Itachi regarda tour à tour les deux amants. Si toutefois, il pouvait les appeler ainsi. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu ce geste, c'était durant une conversation plutôt houleuse entre deux membres de l'Akatsuki et Kisame lui avait dit qu'on aurait cru qu'il assistait à un match de tennis.

Un éclair claqua au-dessus de la maison et la pluie redoubla d'effort, mettant fin au silence pesant qui s'était installé. Loin de se laisser décourager, Sasuke se leva et s'approcha de l'évier. D'une main de fer, il saisit le poignet de sa compagne. Cette dernière tressaillit légèrement et leva ses yeux clairs vers lui. L'échange dura quelques instants. Si Itachi avait osé, il aurait qualifié cette scène de « mignon ». Mais il n'osa pas, et n'en eût pas l'occasion. La jeune femme se défit de la poigne de son frère d'un revers de main, surprenant à moitié Sasuke. Elle se massa le poignet et s'éloigna, prête à quitter la cuisine. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas, cependant. Une main plutôt encombrante avait à nouveau saisi son bras et la força à se retourner. Elle serra les dents. Il n'avait pas été présent une seule fois ces dix dernières années, il n'allait pas commencer à l'enquiquiner maintenant.

\- Je te trouve bien tactile…, dit-elle d'un ton ironique.

\- Parle-moi.

Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

\- Sakura.

\- Hé. Je me suis fait kidnapper par une expérience d'Orochimaru, aujourd'hui. J'ai failli me faire tuer par une armée de gosses armés du sharingan que Naruto n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de refiler à Kabuto pour qu'il « les éduque convenablement ». En plus de ça, ces types ont essayé de tuer ma fille, qui pour couronner le tout a pensé que je n'étais même pas sa mère. Et mon mari, que je n'ai pas vu depuis dix ans et dont je n'ai de nouvelles que par les rapports de missions envoyés à Naruto, n'a rien de mieux à me dire que des reproches. Pardon mais, je suis fatiguée, et j'aimerais aller me coucher.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais un soupir le coupa dans son élan.

\- Sasuke, lâche la demoiselle, veux-tu.

L'intéressé tourna un regard surpris en direction d'Itachi, qui fixait la fenêtre. La dite demoiselle l'invita à passer la nuit dans la chambre d'ami qui avait échappé à l'effondrement de sa maison.

\- Sasuke-kun n'aura qu'à désencombrer le canapé. Itachi-san, demain matin venez me voir à l'hôpital, je vais devoir vous examiner. Bonne nuit.

 **. . .**

\- Sans déconner, t'es rouge comme un coq mec, pousse pas comme ça tu vas avoir une crise hémorroïdaire !

\- Très raffiné, Kiba.

\- Un plaisir.

Naruto se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

\- Tu as prévenu Ino ?

\- Ouais. J'ai cru comprendre que ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, d'être prévenue.

L'Hokage grimaça. En fait, il n'y pensait jamais. Et il avait fallu qu'elle déboule dans son bureau en mode furie le jour de l'anniversaire d'Inojin pour qu'il passe le plus mauvais quart d'heure de sa vie. Depuis, il s'était juré de toujours la prévenir, mais, bizarrement, tous les crapauds messagers qu'il lui envoyait semblaient ne pas arriver jusqu'à elle. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il pouvait se passer.

\- Et Shikamaru, où il est ?

\- Rentré chez lui.

\- Tu ne devrais pas en faire autant ?

\- Nan ! Moi je dois trouver un moyen de planquer ce foutu parchemin dans un endroit sûr !

\- Pourquoi pas une boîte de cassoulet ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, un bon cassoulet et ça repart !

Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce. Seul le vrombissement de l'ordinateur encore allumé et l'orage au dehors se faisait entendre. Même Akamaru regardait ailleurs, comme s'il voulait dire qu'il ne connaissait pas son prétendu maître. Kiba soupira.

\- Rentre chez toi, Naruto. Hinata et Hima-chan doivent d'attendre. Et Boruto aussi. Et ton père accessoirement. Je m'occupe du parchemin. Allez, file.

Naruto leva les yeux vers le jounin. Bien sûr, il avait toute confiance en Kiba, malgré le regard suspicieux qu'il lui lança. Le fait est qu'il retardait au maximum le moment où il rentrerait chez lui. Et la confrontation avec sa famille. Les présentations avaient dû se faire sans lui. Il n'avait même pas envoyé de clone pour accompagner son père jusqu'à la maison, comptant sur Boruto pour le guider, et laissant à Hinata le soin de non seulement encaisser la nouvelle mais également sermonner leur fils et gérer tout le reste. Comme toujours, à vrai dire.

 **. . .**

Les femmes étaient les piliers des familles. Elles les maintenaient debout, quoiqu'il arrive, et lorsqu'elles perdaient pieds, alors c'était aux hommes de les relever et les soutenir. Shikamaru entra dans sa maison d'un pas traînant. La fraîcheur de la nuit ajoutée aux intempéries avait achevé sa bonne volonté. Son amabilité de rigueur au poste de conseiller de l'Hokage avait tendance à se faire la malle dès lors qu'il en avait fini avec les commodités. Les frustrations et autres agacements reprenaient le dessus et plutôt que se détendre, un rien l'agaçait. C'était devenu une routine. Il était tombé dedans sans même s'en apercevoir.

Il marmonna à peine un « je suis rentré » et se dirigea vers le séjour où il se laissa tomber sur le tatami, face à la table basse. Un courant d'air le fit frissonner. Il allait râler que laisser la terrasse ouverte avec un temps pareil était vraiment débile, mais remarqua finalement la silhouette assise face au jardin, qui contemplait le déluge. Avec les retrouvailles avec Asuma-sensei, il avait oublié cet homme-là. Un homme qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il n'en connaissait que le nom et la réputation qu'il avait eue auprès des villageois de Suna. C'était un mystère à part entière, qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à creuser, respectant le fait que Temari ne tienne pas à l'évoquer et persuadé qu'il ne servait à rien de connaître une personne qui n'appartenait plus à ce monde.

La sonnerie retentit à travers la maison, à demi couverte par le torrent d'eau qui s'abattait sur le jardin. Avec un soupir, Shikamaru se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. En passant près de l'escalier, il aperçut de la lumière à l'étage. Franchement, sa journée de boulot l'avait épuisé, elle pourrait au moins ouvrir lorsqu'elle entendait sonner, pensa-t-il en déverrouillant le loquet.

Deux hommes au sourire désolé se tenaient serrés sous un parapluie. Shikamaru mit plusieurs minutes avant de se remettre de sa surprise et les invita à entrer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous… Temari ! Oy ! Apporte des serviettes !

Le chef du clan Nara entraîna ses invités jusqu'au salon. Rasa n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et ne prêta aucune attention à ce qui se déroulait derrière lui. Il nota simplement que sa fille avait rappliqué presque immédiatement à l'appel sans forme de son mari. Ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement à ce constat. Cet homme de Konoha…

\- Tiens, voilà tes…

Temari laissa tomber les serviettes à même le sol. Shikamaru poussa un soupir, qui retentit aux oreilles de Rasa comme un soupir agacé face à la maladresse de la jeune femme.

\- Vous…, murmura Temari, les yeux écarquillés.

L'un des hommes lui fit un signe de la main, tandis que l'autre lui accordait un sourire gêné.

\- Ça fait longtemps, tu es Temari-san j'imagine.

\- Asuma-sensei. Quand êtes-vous…

\- Boruto a volé le parchemin une seconde fois. Et il a embarqué Mirai avec lui, soupira Shikamaru.

\- Oh. Ce gosse…, gronda-t-elle.

Asuma eut un léger rire.

\- J'avais dit ça à Kakashi un jour… Si nos gosses se reproduisaient un jour, le village ne tiendrait pas deux jours.

Le couple le regarda sans broncher. L'ancien professeur était reparti en fou rire. Il se souvenait bien de cette époque. Par « nos gosses » il entendait bien sûr leurs élèves. Ces enfants qu'on leur avait confiés et qu'ils avaient vu grandir.

\- C'est vrai que tu avais tendance à t'approprier les rejetons des autres, hein…

\- Oh, Shikaku-san, tu m'en veux ? demanda Asuma innocemment.

\- Oui !

Shikamaru arqua un sourcil. Il n'eût pas le temps de demander des explications que déjà son père secouait son professeur comme un prunier. Il cligna des yeux.

\- T'es vraiment tombé au mauvais moment, Asuma !

\- Je… Je suis désolé…

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous faîtes ici ?

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le petit Nara qui avait bien grandi. Shikamaru regretta sa question lorsque la réponse vint. Il ne tenait pas à savoir précisément que son père était sur le point de fêter dignement ses retrouvailles avec sa mère lorsqu'Asuma était venu frapper à sa porte. La tête qu'il tirait était si exceptionnelle qu'en d'autres circonstances, Temari se serait bien volontiers moquée de lui.

\- D'accord… Mais pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec Kurenai, vous ?

Asuma parut surpris de la question. Il baissa la tête et sourit nerveusement. Jamais de son vivant, Shikamaru ne l'avait vu agir ainsi.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… C'est que… Ça fait longtemps… Et je…

\- Vous êtes mort sans prévenir, c'est sûr, c'est pas glorieux.

Asuma releva la tête. Temari avait dit ça d'un ton si désintéressé que Shikamaru pensa qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'elle ne dise rien. Il rejeta au loin cette pensée. Plus ça allait, plus il s'énervait pour un rien. C'était épuisant.

\- Dis à Shikadai de descendre, Papa, tu as déjà dîné ?

\- J'aurais bien aimé, maiiiis une certaine personne ici présente est arrivée au moment où ta mère me laissait entendre que le dessert serait-

\- Stop ! Je ne veux pas savoir !

\- Roh, tu es un adulte maintenant…

\- Il n'empêche que, je ne veux pas savoir, trancha le conseiller de l'Hokage en se relevant.

Il invita ses hôtes, Kazekage compris, à le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine où une large table avait été dressée. Les quatre hommes s'y installèrent, tandis que la seule femme du groupe leur servait le repas. Un schéma comme on en voyait partout, songea Rasa. À Suna comme ailleurs, les femmes étaient logées à la même enseigne. Servir leurs maris. C'était non seulement une forme d'amour et de respect, mais aussi de soumission. C'était la normalité. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais été témoin de ce genre de gestes, de son vivant. Karura n'exécutait que rarement ces gestes du quotidien, quand bien même elle insistait, il finissait par avoir le dernier mot et les serviteurs prenaient le relais. Il ne semblait pas y en avoir ici, cependant. La maison était grande, les moyens semblaient aisés, mais il n'avait pas aperçu l'ombre d'une servante.

\- Il manque des couverts.

Rasa braqua ses yeux sur le mari de sa fille. Sa remarque, aussi détachée fut-elle, le mit hors de lui. Il contint cependant sa colère avec brio. Aucune expression ne passa sur son visage indifférent. Temari déposa un bol de riz fumant devant lui et fit de même avec les autres hommes pour terminer par son mari.

\- Shikadai est chez Ino. Et je n'ai pas faim. Je vous laisse entre hommes. Je vais préparer une chambre pour Asuma-sensei. La vôtre est déjà prête, Kazekage-sama.

Elle disparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, à la surprise générale. Du moins, Asuma et Shikamaru étaient surpris, Shikaku suspicieux, et Rasa feignait l'indifférence la plus totale.

\- Eh bien… On l'a connu un peu plus… survoltée, non ? s'enquit Asuma.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard noir que lui lança le Kazekage. Regard qui fut cependant intercepté par l'ancien chef du clan. Bonté divine. Il connaissait la réputation que son fils avait donné à cette kunoichi du sable, celle d'une fille effrayante avec qui il ne voulait avoir à traiter pour rien au monde. Il avait eu l'occasion de la rencontrer à quelques reprises, la première fois étant celle où elle avait sauvé la vie de son fils lors de la désertion de Sasuke. À cette époque, il ne s'était pas douté un instant que cette gamine si sûre d'elle et sauvage allait avoir un quelconque impact sur ce gosse. Puis, elle était devenue l'ambassadrice de Suna et Shikamaru et elle avaient commencé à travailler ensemble à l'organisation des examens chuunin. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Les sourires et clins d'œil de Yoshino, lorsque Temari débarquait à leur porte parce que « Monsieur le pleurnichard ne s'est pas donné la peine de se réveiller ! », laissaient sous-entendre un début de romance à laquelle il ne croyait pas. Et pourtant. Il avait aperçu de ses propres yeux le fruit de cette relation. Et vu le phénomène, il ne doutait pas que la relation avec le Kazekage qui lui faisait face risquait d'être explosive.

 **. . .**

Des lames glacées le transperçaient de part en part. C'est du moins l'impression que lui donnait la pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait sur lui. L'idée de faire une halte et s'abriter pour la nuit, ou du moins jusqu'à la prochaine accalmie, lui avait effleuré l'esprit. Il l'avait rejetée au loin. Il connaissait cette forêt comme sa poche et pourtant, il ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise. Une impression désagréable d'être observé lui collait à la peau depuis plusieurs kilomètres déjà. Il décida d'accélérer sa cadence, faisant fi du déluge qui freinait sa vitesse et martelait son corps pourtant entraîné. L'orage empêchait ses sens de fonctionner pleinement. Il n'entendait rien et ne voyait pas à plus d'un mètre. Les odeurs que soulevaient la pluie ne lui permettaient pas non plus de repérer la moindre anormalité. Il ne pouvait se fier qu'au sens enseigné par l'équipe 7. L'instinct.

Il sortit de la forêt pour déboucher dans une clairière. Le terrain était inondé et ses chevilles furent immergées dans l'eau à peine eu-t-il posé un pied au sol. Il était à découvert. Seul au milieu d'une étendue d'herbes hautes que la pluie frappait avec violence, sans interruption aucune. Sa longue cape n'avait su le protéger, l'eau ruisselait le long de son masque, détrempait ses cheveux et imprégnait ses vêtements. Il avait froid, et, même s'il n'en laissait rien transparaître, était extrêmement fatigué. Sa vie était rythmée par ses missions. Il les enchaînait sans compter, mais son corps, lui, n'hésitait pas à le rappeler à l'ordre. Alors il songea que, peut-être, il devrait faire une pause. Une fois cette mission terminée, il prendrait un peu de recul, l'Hokage ne lui refuserait pas quelques jours de congés.

Une explosion coupa court à ses réflexions. D'un bond agile, bien que ralenti par la lourdeur de l'eau, il évita un lancer de kunais. Les armes s'entrechoquèrent, avant de tomber à même le sol. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas répliqué, alors pourquoi ces armes étaient tombées d'elles-mêmes ? Accroupi entre les herbes, il observa attentivement les lieux. Il avait bien été suivi, mais son agresseur semblait être seul. Soit il était déstabilisé par le temps, soit il avait vraiment affaire à un amateur. Dans les deux cas, c'était à son avantage.

Dégainant un parchemin de sa sacoche, il invoqua un aigle sur lequel il sauta avant de survoler la clairière. À terre, une armée de souris d'encre passaient le terrain au peigne fin. Dès lors qu'il eut localisé sa cible, l'ANBU lança une offensive à distance. Son attaque fut évitée et une salve d'armes fondit sur lui.

\- Encore des kunais ? C'est inutile.

Il écarquilla les yeux en se sentant soudain immobilisé. Des liens enserraient ses bras et ses jambes. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu chercher à s'en défaire, des parchemins explosifs se dirigèrent dans sa direction. Il jura. C'était loupé pour les congés.

 **. . .**

Ils avaient fêté dignement leurs retrouvailles. Des cadavres de bouteilles ornaient la table de la cuisine et celle du salon, si bien que Shikamaru songea qu'il allait très certainement se faire engueuler pour la pagaille occasionnée dès le lendemain. Enfin, il ne regrettait pas cette petite soirée improvisée. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà été si détendu et tranquille. Au cours de sa vie d'adulte, il s'était souvent demandé ce qu'il se serait passé si son père et son sensei avaient été présents. Parfois il s'imaginait passer chez ses parents et se détendre autour d'une partie de shogi en compagnie de son père, d'autre fois il pensait aux dîners chez Kurenai où il boirait quelques verres en compagnie d'Asuma. Ces pensées relevaient des fantasmes. C'était des utopies, des envies inconscientes qui ne verraient jamais le jour. C'était ce qu'il pensait et il refoulait au plus profond de lui chacun de ces rêves éveillés.

Aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Ses convictions étaient devenues des doutes et ses certitudes, plus qu'incertaines.

\- Maman doit faire la gueule…, marmonna-t-il en posant une couverture sur les épaules de son père, avachi contre la table basse.

Il enjamba le corps endormi d'Asuma, également recouvert d'une épaisse couverture, et ferma la porte coulissante. Il allait sans doute pleuvoir durant plusieurs jours, vu comme c'était parti. Il se sentait encore plus démotivé les jours de mauvais temps. Pour dire.

Bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il éteignit les lumières et monta à l'étage. Ils avaient fini la soirée à trois, le Kazekage s'étant retiré dans sa chambre dès qu'il eut terminé son repas, sans un commentaire. Si on avait dit à Shikamaru qu'un jour il rencontrerait quelqu'un de plus asocial que Sasuke, jamais il ne l'aurait cru.

Il allait pousser la porte de sa chambre quand il aperçut une lumière provenant de celle d'à côté. Discrètement, il y pénétra. Une impression étrange le prit tout entier tandis qu'il essayait de se rappeler quand avait-il franchi le pas de cette porte pour la dernière fois. La pièce n'était pas grande, les chambres d'amis faisaient le double, mais elle était confortable. C'était une chambre d'enfant, envahie de choses et d'autres, de jeux et bouquins d'école, de bandes dessinées et de vêtements rangés en boule, tout un concept que Temari n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Son regard se posa sur le lit une place où cette dernière était allongée, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle tenait contre elle une biche en peluche vieille comme le monde. Si Shikaku la voyait, elle lui rappellerait sans doute pas mal de souvenirs. Doucement, Shikamaru s'assit sur le bord du lit et tira sur une oreille mâchouillée par plusieurs générations. Ce geste simple suffit à sortir la jolie blonde de son sommeil.

\- T'es déprimée au point d'avoir déterré ce truc ?

Elle papillonna des yeux un moment, se demandant où il voulait en venir, de quoi il lui parlait. Elle capta finalement son regard et desserra sa prise sur la peluche.

\- C'est le doudou de ton fils, soupira-t-elle. Il ne l'a toujours pas quitté depuis qu'il te l'a subtilisé, quand il était bébé.

Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux. Sa surprise n'atteignit cependant pas Temari qui se redressa lentement, ailleurs. Elle rassembla ses idées comme elle put. Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment d'être entrée dans la chambre de leur fils, mais se rappelait de l'odeur enivrante qui l'avait enveloppée et apaisée. C'était une odeur particulière qui lui rappelait celle de Shikamaru, en un peu plus douce. C'était aussi un mélange des fragrances de la maison. L'odeur du linge qu'elle lavait, du shampoing qu'il utilisait. C'était aussi sa marque, en quelque sorte. Un petit bout d'elle dans ce trésor que lui avait donné la vie.

\- Temari ?

Elle sursauta quand les doigts chauds de son mari effleurèrent sa joue humide. Shikamaru n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'elle avait déjà sauté hors du lit et l'avait planté là, dans la chambre de leur fils, pour se réfugier dans la leur, prétextant que c'était la fatigue accumulée durant sa mission.

Il ramassa mollement le doudou. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du jour où Shikadai se l'était approprié. Ce jour-là, il avait été tellement estomaqué qu'il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours pour s'en remettre. Sa propre mère s'en souvenait encore et ne manquait pas de le lui rappeler avec moquerie. Pour sa défense, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un bébé d'à peine huit mois soit capable d'attirer une peluche jusqu'à lui en utilisant une technique héréditaire.

Ses doigts pressèrent machinalement le corps de la biche.

* * *

 **Alors, alors, en résumé, Inoichi s'est fait remplacer, Asuma a la trouille d'aller voir sa femme, Shikaku n'a même pas pu fêter dignement ses retrouvailles avec la sienne et Yoshino fais la gueule en attendant que son mari daigne rentrer... Ça promet.**

 **Bon, comme ça se passe après la fin de Naruto Gaiden, si vous vous souvenez, Sakura avait détruit la maison. Bon, pas en entier, hein, histoire d'éviter à Naruto de devoir lui chercher une autre maison. Déjà qu'il a assez de mal à en trouver pour les ressuscité... on va dire que le tout tient encore debout, même s'il y a des dégâts. Et Sasuke se retrouve sur le canapé. Aaaah, le pauvre, douze ans d'absence et il ne peut même pas avoir la plaisir de retrouver sa femme... bon, il l'a un peu cherché en même temps...**

 **Bon, d'après vous, qui a pu attaquer notre cher ANBU de Konoha et pourquoi ? M'enfin, ça, vous le saurez au prochain chapitre. Ou pas. Ça dépend mon inspiration (comment ça je joue avec le feu, là ?). A la prochaine !**


	6. Chapitre cinq

**Hellooooo ! On revient avec un chapitre écrit par moi. Oui, ça fait trois mois, je sais, mais il y avait trooop de trucs : mon bac, mon job d'été, tout ça tout ça. Bref, un nouveau chapitre plus centré sur retrouvailles et rencontres, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Ah, et, à un moment, il sera question d'une chanson qui est Amrhan Na Farraige du film Song of the Sea, et je vous conseille vraiment d'écouter. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Le coin des reviews**

 _gaara28 :_ Ehehe, je vais voir si on peut faire revivre Neji ou non, mais je ne te dis pas, secret ! ;) Et merciii ! Eh bien, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! :)

 _narusasu :_ Merci ! Ahaha, voilà, voilà ! Le nouveau chapitre, justement, en espérant qu'il te plaise !

* * *

 **Chapitre cinq**

* * *

Étrangement, le silence régnait autour de la table, Boruto, qui se chargeait normalement de faire l'animation restait silencieux, picorant son riz du bout de ses baguettes. Assise à côté de lui, Himawari lançait de fréquents coups d'œil vers Minato, apparemment pas tout à fait habituée au fait d'avoir rencontré son grand-père mort plus de trente ans auparavant. L'ancien Hokage, quant à lui, mangeait comme s'il n'avait pas vu d'aliments depuis des années – ce qui était techniquement le cas. Au milieu de tout cela, Hinata se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Cela lui avait déjà fait un choc quand Boruto était revenu à la maison, alors qu'elle préparait tranquillement le repas du soir, accompagné par nul autre que le Yondaime Hokage et père de son mari. Le jeune garçon n'avait rien voulu expliquer, préférant aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, et ce fut donc un Minato très gêné qui dut l'informer de la situation tandis qu'elle le faisait entrer et lui proposait un thé, la tête lui tournant un peu.

Hinata but une gorgée de thé. Comme d'habitude, c'était à elle de gérer les problèmes que lui envoyait Naruto. Elle s'y était faite, avec le temps, et ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle comprenait la position de son mari. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, même si elle se sentait un peu dépassée par tous les problèmes de sa famille. En plus, Boruto avait un comportement très différent depuis qu'il était rentré. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, le visage morose. Il ne parlait plus, lui qui d'habitude était un vrai moulin à paroles, et gardait les sourcils résolument froncés. Soudain, il cessa de manger et posa brutalement ses baguettes sur la table. Le bruit fit sursauter tout le monde tandis que le garçon se levait, remerciant sa mère pour le repas et prétextant qu'il était fatigué pour pouvoir retourner dans sa chambre. Himawari ne tarda pas à suivre son exemple, prévenant Hinata qu'elle allait chez Metal qui n'habitait qu'à une centaine de mètres de chez eux et qui lui avait proposé de jouer aux jeux vidéos avec lui. Hinata cria à sa fille de revenir dans une heure maximum et lâcha un long soupir avant que Minato ne pose sa main sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête et il lui sourit, se voulant réconfortant. Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'il finissait ses _yakitori_ , il prit finalement la parole.

\- Que se passe-t-il avec Boruto ? demanda-t-il tout simplement, ayant très bien compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans le comportement de son petit-fils.

\- Eh bien, fit Hinata en reposant ses baguettes sur la table. Il y a de nombreux contentieux entre lui et Naruto, notamment parce qu'il considère qu'il ne s'occupe pas assez de nous. Il fait souvent des bêtises, plus pour attirer son attention que par méchanceté. Mais, à chaque fois, son père passe outre et me l'envoie pour que je le dispute.

Elle releva soudain la tête, se rendant compte qu'elle venait d'accuser Naruto d'être responsable de toute cette situation et de ne pas prendre ses responsabilités. Elle secoua les mains devant elle, avant que Minato ne se fasse de fausses idées.

\- Pas que Naruto soit le principal fautif ! Je… je sais que son travail en tant que Hokage lui prend tout son temps, et puis, c'est normal qu'il s'implique autant, il en rêvait tellement… je le comprends parfaitement, on ferait tout pour ses rêves, surtout lorsqu'ils se réalisent…

Les yeux dans le vague, elle sourit affectueusement en repensant au tout jeune Naruto qui hurlait à qui voulait bien l'entendre – ou pas – qu'il allait devenir Hokage. Elle se reprit quand elle sentit le poids d'un regard sur elle. Minato l'observait, une lueur de compréhension et de tendresse dans ses iris d'un bleu profond. Il lâcha un rire en voyant sa belle-fille hausser un sourcil curieux.

\- Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir un rêve, surtout que j'avais le même que lui. Et je sais quel sacrifice il faut faire. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Quand un rêve se réalise, on fait absolument tout pour le garder, le préserver.

\- Boruto devrait entendre ça… j'ai beau lui répéter sans cesse, il ne m'écoute pas, soupira-t-elle en passant une main sur son front.

\- Je vais lui parler, si tu veux.

Hinata sursauta, puis lança un regard perplexe à l'homme blond qui sourit d'un air gêné.

\- Je sais que je viens tout juste de revenir, et crois-moi, je suis encore pas mal à l'ouest, et je n'ai pas vraiment de lien de avec Boruto et Himawari. Mais je ne peux tout simplement pas rester sans rien faire alors que ma famille a des problèmes.

La kunoichi hocha simplement la tête, émue qu'il la considère elle aussi comme sa famille. Il s'excusa avant de se lever et monter les escaliers menant aux chambres.

Au fond, Minato n'était pas vraiment sûr de lui. Il avait dit cela à Hinata pour qu'elle ait quelque chose sur laquelle se reposer. Il voyait bien qu'elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même pour gérer les soucis de la vie quotidienne et le caractère fort de son aîné. Il trouva bien vite la chambre de Boruto, sa porte étant décorée de personnages de jeux vidéos découpés dans des magazines. Il toqua, et, ne recevant aucune réponse, se décida à entrer, passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement. L'adolescent était allongé en travers de son lit et ronflait bruyamment, la bouche ouverte. Minato s'approcha doucement en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il remarqua la console de jeu qui traînait à côté du garçon, sur le drap. Il la prit avant qu'il ne roule dessus par mégarde dans son sommeil pour la poser sur le bureau.

Puis, il s'assit délicatement sur le lit et passa une main dans les cheveux aussi clairs que les siens de Boruto. Il se fit rapidement la réflexion qu'il avait brisé le mythe des Uzumaki aux cheveux de sang avec sa chevelure couleur blé. Mais cela n'empêchait pas que le jeune garçon semblait avoir hérité d'un petit bout du caractère de sa grand-mère : têtu, espiègle, bavard. Seulement, il avait l'impression que quelque chose se brisait en lui, petit à petit. Il ne l'avait rencontré que le matin-même, pourtant, son attitude entre cet instant et maintenant avait radicalement changée. Boruto eut soudain une légère quinte de toux avant de se retourner sur le flanc, détachant ainsi la main de Minato de sa tête. Ce dernier sourit, puis déposa un baiser papillon sur la tempe de son petit-fils, sortant ensuite doucement de la chambre.

Apparemment, la discussion ne serait pas pour ce soir. Il avait pourtant vraiment envie de les aider, de s'intégrer à cette famille. Il voulait créer des liens, tout simplement, avec son fils, sa belle-fille, ses petits-enfants. Il redescendit, passant une main sur sa joue en dédiant un regard d'excuse à Hinata.

\- Il s'est endormi avant que je puisse lui parler, l'informa-t-il, déclenchant un hochement de tête de sa part.

\- Merci quand même.

Il lui sourit chaleureusement puis l'aida à débarrasser la table. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Naruto pour rentrer, murmurant un « je suis rentré » fatigué et rauque. Il avait d'énormes cernes sous ses yeux azur. Il vint directement embrasser Hinata, la serrant inopinément dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il tout simplement à l'oreille de sa compagne.

Hinata colla son front au sien, ses mains prenant en coupe le visage de son mari, et lui chuchota à son tour :

\- Ce n'est rien.

Naruto laissa un sourire étirer ses traits exténués avant de se tourner vers son père qui ébouriffa ses mèches courtes avec affection puis posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra un peu pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait son soutien, qu'il serait à présent avec lui, avec eux. Ils ne dirent rien, car ils n'en avaient pas vraiment besoin. Après quelques instants à rester immobiles, profitant simplement d'un des tous premiers contacts entre eux, ils allèrent aider Hinata à ranger la cuisine. Et, en voyant tout l'amour dans leurs yeux quand ils se regardaient, les petits gestes d'affection ici et là entre eux, Minato ne put s'empêcher de penser un instant à Kushina et se dire qu'elle aurait adoré cette famille.

 **. . .**

Le soleil pointa à travers les rideaux. L'un de ses rayons vint éclairer le visage et une partie des cheveux d'or de Temari. Elle ouvrit les yeux presque instantanément. Elle n'était pas sensible au passage de l'obscurité de ses paupières closes à la lumière abondante du jour, pas comme la plupart des gens. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se frotter les yeux ou de les laisser s'habituer, et, quand elle se réveillait, c'était en les ouvrant d'un coup – ce qui faisait souvent peur à Shikamaru, même des années après leur mariage. La kunoichi tourna la tête et vit la place à côté d'elle vide, le drap rejeté au bout du lit. Un long soupir lui échappa, puis elle se retourna sur le ventre pour enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller de son mari. Elle n'avait pas senti, hier soir, quand il était venu se coucher. Juste après l'avoir laissé en plan dans la chambre de Shikadai, elle n'avait plus bougé de leur lit jusqu'à s'endormir très rapidement, sans même essuyer les larmes de ses yeux.

Des bribes de conversations lui parvinrent du rez-de-chaussée, sans qu'elle puisse en saisir le sens. Cependant, elle reconnut la voix de Shikamaru, mais aussi celle d'Asuma et Shikaku. Elle secoua la tête en se disant que ces derniers devaient sans doute avoir trop bu la veille et passé la nuit dans le salon en attendant de dessoûler un peu. Yoshino ne serait sans doute pas de bonne humeur quand son cher mari rentrerait à la maison. Elle l'attendait sûrement en ce moment-même, une poêle à la main, pour lui reprocher, à grand renfort de cris, d'avoir préféré la boisson à elle. Temari souhaita bon courage à son beau-père, il en aurait bien besoin. Elle roula sur le matelas et fixa un long moment le réveil qui indiquait six heures du matin en chiffres clignotants.

Depuis hier, elle se sentait mal. Sa famille se disloquait, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Toute son enfance, elle avait vu les personnes à qui elle tenait s'éloigner d'elle, s'évaporer, disparaître. Sa mère, son père, son oncle… Elle croyait avoir finalement trouvé un équilibre, puis le bonheur lorsque Shikadai était venu au monde. Et tout cela partait en morceaux, maintenant. Le seul réconfort qu'elle avait eu la veille était quand elle avait tenu la peluche de Shikadai contre elle. Voilà au moins une chose qui ne changerait pas. Cette peluche serait toujours là, à la même place. Les familles se séparaient, changeaient, les enfants grandissaient et quittaient le foyer, mais leurs jouets restaient, sans bouger, attendant qu'un élan de mélancolie poussent quelqu'un à s'occuper à nouveau d'eux un bref instant.

Temari attendit d'entendre la clé tourner dans la serrure, en bas, pour finalement se lever, attraper un kimono et descendre une fois habillée. Pas un bruit, mis à part ses pas sur le parquet. La maison était tout de suite moins animée quand les _bip bip_ de la console de Shikadai ne retentissaient pas dans l'air. En passant devant l'une des fenêtres, Temari put constater, en voyant son reflet, qu'elle avait oublié d'attacher ses cheveux. Ils partaient dans tous les sens si bien qu'elle avait l'air de s'être coiffée avec un fuma-shuriken. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle s'en fichait, après tout. Elle entra dans la cuisine pour se préparer un petit-déjeuner qui la remettrait d'aplomb quand elle vit, sur la table, un bol rempli d'un liquide brun, des toasts et un sac en papier provenant de la boutique de _dango_. Elle sourit. C'était sans doute Shikamaru qui lui avait préparé cela. Il était le seul – à part peut-être Gaara et Kankuro, mais c'était différent - à savoir qu'elle n'aimait pas le thé le matin, lui préférant un bon chocolat chaud, et qu'elle adorait les _dango_. Attendrie, elle s'installa sur la chaise puis but une gorgée du breuvage presque brûlant.

\- Tss, il te traite comme une simple ménagère et tu lui pardonnes pour si peu. Tu as changé.

Temari sursauta. Rasa venait d'apparaître derrière elle et la regardait, les bras croisés et une expression froide sur le visage. La kunoichi fronça les sourcils avant de se lever pour faire face à son père. Elle n'aimait pas être assise quand elle sentait une confrontation arriver, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être prise de haut. Elle figea ses yeux, rendus sombres par la colère, dans ceux de Rasa.

\- Je n'ai pas changé. J'ai évolué, rétorqua-t-elle. Et puis, la relation et les gestes que Shikamaru et moi avons l'un envers l'autre ne vous regardent absolument pas. Vous ne savez rien de notre vie.

Elle croisa les bras à son tour, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle non plus ne comptait pas lâcher le morceau et capituler si facilement devant lui. Elle devait se reprendre en main. Elle ne devait plus avoir peur de lui. Pourtant, malgré son regard glacial et sa position de défense, au fond, une petite partie d'elle lui hurlait d'arrêter ses idioties et de baisser gentiment la tête, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle chassa cette voix geignarde de sa tête et ne bougea pas. Rasa haussa un sourcil devant l'attitude de sa fille. Elle se tenait droite, ses orbes couleur malachite ne quittant pas les siennes, empreinte de puissance, même avec ses cheveux décoiffés et la petite trace rouge de l'oreiller encore présente sur sa joue.

\- J'en ai vu bien assez pour savoir que je n'aime pas cet homme et la façon dont il te traite, lui lança-t-il avec une grimace.

Temari sentit la colère monter un peu plus en elle. Elle décroisa les bras et se retrouva brusquement tout près de son père, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait tout ce courage de se confronter ainsi à lui, mais cela lui était égal pour l'instant. Il était plus que temps de faire cesser cette domination par la peur qu'il avait instaurée.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez le mieux placé pour critiquer notre manière de vivre et de communiquer. Dois-je vous rappeler qui a tué maman ? Qui a enfermé un monstre en Gaara et tenté lui aussi de le tuer de nombreuses fois ? Qui a laissé ses propres enfants se débrouiller tout seuls ? Pensez-vous réellement qu'il suffit que vous reveniez pour que votre emprise sur moi soit toujours aussi forte ? J'ai trente-cinq ans. Je suis passée par des choses que vous n'imaginez même pas. J'ai connu la guerre. J'ai grandi, toute seule, tout en prenant soin de Kankuro – de qui vous n'avez même pas demandé de nouvelles, soit dit en passant – et de Gaara.

La kunoichi reprit son souffle. Elle s'éloigna de Rasa, lui tourna le dos, puis, attrapant son bol et le paquet de _dango_ , sortit dans le jardin sans un regard vers son père. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule et ne souhaitait pas à nouveau l'entendre dénigrer ce qu'elle avait construit avec tant d'efforts depuis tellement d'années. Il pleuvait toujours dehors. Les gouttes tombaient en trombe sur le village, brouillant tout sous un voile d'eau. Temari s'assit tout au bout de la terrasse, les pieds posés sur une pierre trempée, piochant sans entrain dans le paquet de _dango_. Elle qui mourrait de faim quelques minutes auparavant avait à présent l'impression d'avoir une enclume de plusieurs tonnes dans l'estomac.

Elle se sentait oppressée, autant physiquement que mentalement. Elle avait hâte que Kankuro et Gaara arrivent. Les savoir près d'elle lui ferait sûrement du bien. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu à se reposer sur eux. C'était elle l'aînée, c'était à elle de les soutenir comme elle le pouvait. En plus, elle était trop fière et trop têtue pour envisager l'idée de dépendre entièrement de quelqu'un. Pourtant, là, elle se sentait assez perdue pour savoir que, pour une fois, elle avait besoin que ce soient eux qui la relèvent. Et elle se détestait pour ça.

Temari remua ses pieds nus sur la pierre, frissonnant sous le froid glacial de l'eau qui la recouvrait. Elle ne se lassait jamais de la pluie, elle l'adorait même. À Suna, cela n'existait pas. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert la pluie, à ses yeux, rien n'était plus beau que les gouttes tintant sur le monde comme des milliers de carillons. Elle but rapidement son chocolat, savourant avec délectation la chaleur qui se répandit dans tout son corps. Puis, elle ferma les yeux quelques minutes pour tenter de calmer la pression qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle-même depuis quelque temps. Soudain, elle se mit à chanter, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle en avait besoin, tout simplement. C'était la chanson que sa mère lui chantait lorsqu'elle était petite, pour la rassurer. Elle se souvenait des soirées durant lesquelles une tempête de sable soufflait à l'extérieur. Karura la prenait sur les genoux et les paroles chantées dans une langue inconnue et ancienne – mais qu'elle avait pourtant retenues – coulaient de ses lèvres, comme la douce brise du désert les jours de beau temps.

C'était une berceuse de marins. Karura avait grandi dans un minuscule village du Pays du Vent, situé près des côtes et créé par des habitants de Suna cherchant à ne plus être dépendants du village. Elle avait connu la mer, l'odeur des embruns et le bruit des vagues qui avaient su adoucir sa nature, contrairement à celle des habitants de Suna rendue sèche par le désert aride. Temari avait toujours rêvé d'aller à ce village, mais, apparemment, il avait disparu depuis longtemps, sans doute englouti par une tempête de sable.

La voix de la kunoichi s'éteignit finalement, le chant englouti par les clapotis de la pluie. Pourtant, elle ne se sentait absolument pas mieux. Elle s'inquiétait énormément pour son fils. Elle savait qu'il ne risquait rien, en plus, Ino avait promis de lui parler. Mais le fait qu'il ait fait une fugue lui tiraillait le cœur et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était peut-être de sa faute. Après tout, elle n'avait pas réagi à l'insulte de Rasa. Elle ne pouvait donc s'en prendre qu'à elle-même…

\- J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là, maman..., soupira-t-elle.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle devait se reprendre. Elle était jounin, fille et sœur de Kazekage, la plus puissante manipulatrice de vent de son village et l'une des kunoichi les plus fortes de sa génération. Elle était bien décidée à ne plus se laisser faire, même si la peur lui tiraillait les entrailles. Elle était une guerrière avant tout. Repliant le paquet de _dango_ encore aux trois-quarts plein, elle se releva, alors que la pluie diminuait légèrement d'intensité, bien décidée à aller discuter avec Shikadai, lui expliquer, tenter de rétablir la communication avec lui. Il n'avait jamais été très expansif, ayant hérité d'une grande partie de son caractère, et ne parlait pas beaucoup. Mais là, c'était encore pire que d'habitude. Il semblait se détacher d'elle, comme s'il ne lui faisait plus confiance.

Elle croisa Rasa, assis à la table basse du salon, une tasse de thé devant lui. Elle ne lui accorda pas une seule parole, tandis qu'elle montait se changer. Et, elle vit bien à son air indifférent que les mots qu'elle lui avait littéralement crachés à la figure quelques minutes plus tôt n'avaient eu aucun effet sur lui. Elle sentait la rage bouillir en elle, cependant assortie d'une pointe de peur. Malheureusement, son élan de courage semblait n'avoir été qu'une passade, sans doute due à la colère. Elle soupira en retirant son kimono pour adopter une tenue plus appropriée au temps. Puis, elle attrapa rapidement un parapluie et sorti sans un regard vers son père qui l'observa passer, les sourcils froncés en une mine de désapprobation.

 **. . .**

\- Bien, Asuma-sensei, vous n'avez rien. Pas de lésions ni internes ni externes – mis à part la plaie sur votre torse – pas de maladies, aucune séquelle pouvant être liée à votre résurrection, dit Sakura en lisant les résultats des examens du ninja sur un ordinateur. Par contre, vous avez fait la fête hier soir, vous, non ? Il reste quelques traces d'alcool dans votre sang.

Asuma passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air gêné. Sakura sourit légèrement avant de se redresser pour imprimer les résultats. Elle était debout depuis très tôt ce matin. Elle avait vite déjeuné pour éviter de croiser Sasuke qui, elle le savait, se levait souvent aussi aux aurores. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler pour le moment, après leur altercation d'hier soir. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Elle n'avait quasiment pas dormi, trop de questions tournant sans cesse dans sa tête. De fait, de minuscules cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux clairs.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore allé voir Kurenai-sensei, je me trompe ? demanda-t-elle soudain alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos pour récupérer les feuilles dans l'imprimante.

\- Tout le monde me dit ça, vous faites tous partie d'un complot ou quoi ?

Les paroles du ninja étaient dites sur un ton amusé, mais à voir son expression quand Sakura se retourna, elle sut qu'elle avait touché dans le mille. Elle examina une dernière fois les papiers pour être sûre qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur, puis les signa et les tendit à Asuma. Ce dernier les prit en la remerciant. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand la kunoichi lui glissa :

Vous devriez vraiment aller la voir, Asuma-sensei. Je ne sais pas quelles sont vos raisons pour ne pas l'avoir fait depuis hier, et elles ne me regardent pas, mais votre fille doit sans doute vous attendre chez vous.

Il se retourna, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte et, quand il vit le sourire que lui dédiait Sakura, haussa légèrement les épaules comme pour dire qu'il allait réfléchir. Mais, elle put voir que les joues de l'homme s'étaient légèrement empourprées. Il sortit en lui faisant un signe de la main, et, quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte alors qu'elle finissait de remettre tout son matériel à sa place. Itachi passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Itachi-san, entrez, entrez ! s'écria Sakura. Je pensais que vous viendriez plus tard.

\- Je préférais passer tôt, histoire de rester assez discret dans le village. Et puis, vous avez sans doute beaucoup de travail.

La ninja-médecin fit installer son beau-frère sur la table d'examen. Pendant qu'elle l'examinait, elle remarquait au fur et à mesure ses nombreuses ressemblances avec Sasuke. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention, mais ils avaient de nombreux points communs au niveau du physique. Les mêmes yeux d'un noir sans fond, le même nez fin, la même chevelure sombre, la même expression de détachement à tout instant… Le visage de Sakura s'assombrit en pensant à son mari. Itachi dut le remarquer, car, pendant qu'elle prenait son stéthoscope sur la table, il se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

\- Je ne veux pas être indiscret, Sakura-san, mais vous n'avez pas l'air très bien. Et quelque chose me dit que c'est à cause de mon petit-frère…

La kunoichi se figea dans son mouvement. Elle ne pensait pas avoir laissé transparaître ses inquiétudes et ses doutes aussi ouvertement. Elle se retourna, et vit qu'Itachi lui souriait d'un air rassurant.

\- Eh bien, fit-elle en déposant le stéthoscope dans le dos de son beau-frère, ce n'est pas totalement de la faute de Sasuke… mais en grande partie.

Elle se tût le temps d'écouter les battements du cœur d'Itachi. Puis, elle s'adossa à la table d'examen, le visage levé vers le plafond éclairé par les néons. Le silence s'intensifia jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi le brise.

\- Hum, c'était quoi cette mission de douze ans dont vous parliez avec Sasuke, hier soir ? demanda-t-il en regardant Sakura.

Cette dernière lâcha un soupir. Elle n'aimait pas raconter cette histoire. Toutes ces années, elle ne l'avait pas montré, mais l'absence de Sasuke lui avait fait extrêmement mal. Elle savait que c'était une mission d'une importance capitale pour le village, et que personne d'autre que lui n'aurait pu l'accomplir. Elle aussi était une ninja et connaissait les risques que comportaient certaines affaires, si bien que, parfois, les résoudre prenait énormément de temps. Cependant, elle gardait une grande amertume envers son mari. Il était parti alors qu'elle était enceinte. Il ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle, pas même une lettre ou un mail. Elle avait dû accoucher sans son soutien. Puis, elle avait élevé son enfant seule, sans renfort paternel. Sarada avait grandi, s'était épanouie, mais, comme le montrait sa bêtise de la veille, elle semblait avoir un besoin de faire ses preuves. Sakura comprenait. Elle était comme elle à son âge. En plus, elle découvrait un père quasiment pas impliqué dans leur vie de famille et nullement au courant de tout ce qu'elles avaient dû traverser toutes les deux.

Itachi attendit, sans monter aucun signe d'impatience. Il se contentait de toujours regarder Sakura, comme s'il lisait ses sentiments à travers sa peau et son esprit. Finalement, la kunoichi lui expliqua, les yeux allant et venant à travers tout le cabinet médical. À la fin de son récit, le silence retomba, un peu plus lourd qu'avant. Sakura soupira à nouveau, puis se remit au travail. Elle ausculta Itachi sans qu'aucun d'eux ne dise plus un mot. Seul le bruit des pas et des outils de la médic-nin résonnait dans la salle. Alors que cette dernière écrivait ses constations sur une feuille, l'Uchiha souffla soudain :

\- Cela fait des années que je suis mort, et je ne vous connais sûrement pas assez pour me mêler de vos affaires, mais, laissez-moi juste vous dire une chose. Je sais que Sasuke ne montre pas beaucoup ses émotions – pratiquement jamais en fait. Mais je vois très bien qu'il tient énormément à vous et à Sarada. Il fait des erreurs, c'est un spécialiste à ce jeu-là, tout comme moi. Mais, au fond de lui, je suis sûr qu'il regrette tout ce qu'il a pu vous faire subir.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux face au regard franc d'Itachi.

\- Je sais tout ça, murmura-t-elle, les mains à plat sur la table. Il n'empêche qu'il n'a vraiment pas l'air de prendre son rôle de père au sérieux. Sarada vient tout juste de le rencontrer, et il ne semble pas du tout investi et prêt à s'occuper d'elle, à apprendre à la connaitre. C'est tout de même sa fille !

Elle soupira à nouveau. Le ninja rit, doucement et brièvement, recevant un regard noir de la part de sa belle-sœur.

\- Il n'a juste pas l'habitude, je pense, finit-il par dire. Sasuke et les enfants… comment dire… ce n'est pas vraiment sa tasse de thé… Notre père était assez distant avec lui, ce qui explique peut-être le fait qu'il soit comme ça. Ou il a tout simplement peur de faire quelque chose de mal et se retient donc d'intervenir auprès de Sarada… ce serait bien son genre…

Sakura sourit légèrement, un peu mieux grâce aux paroles d'Itachi. Pourtant, cela ne fit pas disparaître la petite rancœur qu'elle ressentait envers Sasuke et elle sentit que ce n'était pas de simples paroles qui allaient lui faire oublier tout ce qu'elle avait vécu à cause de lui.

\- Eh bien, c'est terminé ! s'écria la ninja-médecin, quelques examens plus tard. Vous n'avez rien non plus, Itachi-san. Aucune séquelle, aucune maladie. Même votre sharingan semble être en bon état.

Elle imprima les résultats, comme pour Asuma, qu'elle lui tendit, alors qu'il sautait au bas de la table d'examen en refaisant rapidement sa queue-de-cheval. Il la remercia en s'inclinant, puis allait sortir, les papiers en main, quand Sakura l'interpella :

\- Itachi-san !

L'Uchiha tourna la tête, la main sur la poignée métallique de la porte, un sourcil haussé, curieux.

\- Merci, dit-elle, tout simplement.

Itachi haussa les épaules en souriant, l'air de dire que ce n'était rien, puis lui fit un signe de la main avant de refermer le battant derrière lui. Sakura s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en se massant les paupières. Elle sentait que leurs problèmes familiaux allaient être durs à régler, surtout si chacun campait sur ses opinions sans chercher de compromis. Elle se dit qu'elle allait peut-être demander à Itachi de parler à Sasuke à sa place. L'aîné Uchiha semblait connaitre son frère par cœur, ce qui n'était pas son cas. Elle pouvait se vanter d'avoir pu voir des facettes de son mari invisibles aux yeux des autres – un Sasuke tendre rougissant gêné rêveur – mais d'autres lui restaient inaccessibles. Oui, elle allait demander à Itachi. Elle sourit en repensant à son beau-frère. Ils avaient beau être ennemis, autrefois, elle avait beau avoir voulu le tuer, elle sentait que cette simple discussion pouvait déboucher sur une belle amitié. Reprenant son sérieux, elle fit entrer le prochain patient, à présent prête pour une longue journée d'auscultations et d'opérations.

 **. . .**

La maison s'élevait juste devant lui, menaçante. La main à mi-chemin entre sa poche et la porte, Asuma, figé, hésitait. Il était trempé et la pluie ne cessait pas de s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements, coulant dans son dos en caresses glacées. Il s'était finalement décidé à venir voir Kurenai. Depuis la veille, il évitait consciencieusement cette rue et cette maison qu'il connaissait bien. Il ignorait pourquoi, alors que Shikaku et Inoichi s'étaient sûrement précipités chez leurs femmes avec empressement, il n'était pas parvenu à faire la même chose. Il avait peur. Mais peur de quoi ? Que Kurenai l'ait oublié ? Qu'elle l'ait remplacé ? Qu'elle ne soit plus la femme qu'il ait connu ? Trop de choses étaient arrivées. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt, hier, à affronter toutes ces possibilités. C'était ridicule, il le savait, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il inspira profondément, puis toqua à la porte sans plus réfléchir pour éviter de finalement faire demi-tour. Il attendit un petit moment, à transpirer de stress et à se dire que c'était une très mauvaise idée, avant que des bruits de pas précipités retentissent à l'intérieur. À ce stade, Asuma sentit toutes ses défenses s'écrouler et la panique l'envahir. Le panneau de bois coulissa, dévoilant une Mirai aux cheveux en bataille et habillée d'un pyjama violet. En voilà une qui devait faire la grasse-matinée, se dit Asuma, légèrement amusé devant l'image de sa fille. Le visage de cette dernière s'illumina quand elle vit qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Papa ! Enfin tu es passé ! Je commençais à me dire que tu avais la trouille, s'écria-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches, comme si elle le disputait.

Le ninja se frotta l'arrière de la tête, signe de gêne et de nervosité chez lui. Étonnamment, la jeune fille semblait s'être faite très rapidement à l'idée que son père était revenu d'entre les morts, contrairement à lui qui peinait à s'habituer à ce nouvel univers. Tout avait tellement changé…

\- Bah alors, entre au lieu de rester planté-là ! Je vais te chercher une serviette.

Sur ces mots, Mirai fit demi-tour et partit en trombe vers la salle de bain, aussi rapide et souple qu'un chat. Asuma lâcha un soupir. Sa fille tenait énormément de Kurenai. Il entra, puis attendit, légèrement mal à l'aise, que la kunoichi revienne, une serviette entre les mains. Elle tenait également un pull à col roulé et un pantalon noir afin qu'il puisse se changer. Alors qu'il essuyait ses cheveux, après avoir retiré ses vêtements trempés dans la salle de bain, le ninja remarqua un bout de tissu familier dépasser du pyjama de Mirai. Celle-ci, se rendant compte qu'il l'avait vu, le sortit de sa poche. C'était un foulard bleu clair, un symbole rouge et noir brodé au centre. Le symbole des Douze Ninjas Gardiens.

\- C'est maman qui me l'a donné, murmura la jeune fille, le regard mélancolique. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je l'ai toujours eu, il m'a toujours accompagné. C'était un peu comme si tu étais avec moi à travers lui.

Elle le lui tendit avec un immense sourire.

\- Tiens, je te le rends. Je n'ai plus besoin de ce foulard pour combler le vide que j'avais en moi. Tu es là, maintenant.

Asuma ne réfléchit pas, en voyant les yeux écarlates de sa fille pétiller. Il l'attrapa sous les bras et la fit tourner dans les airs en riant bruyamment. Mirai écarquilla ses iris, l'air à la fois étonné et un peu effrayé, mais finit par éclater de rire à son tour, nouant ses mains autour des avant-bras de son père. Finalement, après plusieurs tours, le visage d'Asuma se crispa et il déposa la jeune fille sur le sol avant d'appuyer ensuite sa main sur son torse, à l'endroit où une bande recouvrait sa plaie. Mirai compris tout de suite d'où venait la grimace soudaine de son père. Elle détourna les yeux et souffla :

\- Je… je suis désolée pour ça… Pour ta blessure…

Asuma redressa la tête pour apercevoir de minuscules larmes au coin des yeux de Mirai. Cette vision lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Il attrapa doucement le menton de la jeune fille pour la forcer à le regarder. Le sourire qu'il lui dédia était rassurant et empli de tendresse.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Même si je t'avoue que je l'ai quand même senti passer, tu as fait ça pour protéger tes amis. Et c'est plus qu'honorable.

Soudain, la porte menant au salon coulissa, dévoilant une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux aussi noirs que Mirai, bien que coupés plus courts, et les iris d'une couleur rouge caractéristique. Elle était moulée dans un kimono pourpre et semblait avoir la taille moins fine qu'il y avait quelques années.

\- J'ai entendu du bruit, Mirai, tout va b-

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Asuma. Puis, un grand sourire vint étirer ses lèvres pâles avant qu'elle ne se jette dans ses bras. Le ninja sentit une douleur sourde envahir son torse, mais il contint son gémissement de souffrance et se contenta de serrer le corps de sa compagne contre lui. Tout en caressant son dos, il enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure ébène. Son odeur n'avait pas changé. Sa voix à la fois forte et douce non plus. Elle avait beau ne plus avoir l'apparence de ses jeunes années, elle n'en restait pas moins la même qu'auparavant, la même qu'il avait aimé.

\- Mirai m'avait prévenue… pour ta résurrection, souffla la kunoichi, ses paroles étouffées par le tissu du pull d'Asuma. Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu viendrais enfin…

La main du ninja vint survoler la joue de Kurenai, remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- Pardon… j'avais peur… c'est idiot, hein ? dit-il en lâchant un léger rire.

Silencieuse, Mirai regardait ses parents, enfin réunis, une lueur joyeuse scintillant au fond des yeux. Elle n'avait jamais pu voir sa mère complètement heureuse, même si cette dernière affirmait qu'elle l'avait, elle, et que cela suffisait à son bonheur. Il lui manquait toujours quelque chose, un morceau de vie que Mirai ne pouvait pas combler. Mais, maintenant, elle voyait au sourire rayonnant de Kurenai que ce morceau venait de revenir à sa juste place. Soudain, Asuma défit sa prise sur sa compagne, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Au fait, l'une de vous deux saurait où je pourrais trouver des cigarettes ? demanda-t-il, provoquant un pouffement de la part de Mirai et Kurenai.

\- Au coin de la rue, informa celle-ci. Mais pour l'instant, tu vas t'en passer encore un peu et tu vas venir avec nous au salon, on a plein de choses à se dire je pense !

Elle le regarda, les sourcils froncés, l'air de dire qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement de s'être laissé tuer alors qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant, mais ses iris reflétaient surtout la tendresse et un amour pur. Elle attrapa le bras de son compagnon et l'entraîna vers la pièce principale de la maison tandis que Mirai poussait son père dans le dos pour le forcer à avancer.

\- Mais… ça fait seize ans que je n'ai pas fumé ! Laissez au moins ce plaisir à un tout jeune ressuscité ! geint le ninja en tentant de s'échapper, sans pour autant être sérieux. Aaah, ces femmes…

À cette phrase, il reçut un léger coup derrière la tête de la part de Kurenai.

\- Ah non, tu ne vas commencer à parler comme Shikamaru !

Ils partirent tous les trois dans un fou rire en pénétrant dans le salon. Asuma se sentait bien à présent, paisible. Il avait suffi d'un sourire de Mirai, de l'odeur de Kurenai, pour que tous ses doutes s'effondrent et tombent en poussière. C'était comme s'il n'était jamais mort, comme s'il avait toujours connu cette vie de famille. Bien sûr, il faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps, pour tisser de vrais liens avec sa fille et raccommoder ceux qu'il avait avec Kurenai. Mais, vu comment c'était parti, il avait bon espoir.

 **. . .**

Une douleur aiguë déchira le crâne de Sai. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Aussitôt, le visage d'une jeune femme apparut dans son champ de vision. Il plissa les paupières, tentant de s'habituer à la luminosité, assez faible, et de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Il soupira en retrouvant la mémoire. Il avait été attaqué, sous la pluie, ce qui le désavantageait. Ses adversaires étaient clairement, soit des amateurs, soit des ninjas incapables de se battre correctement par mauvais temps. Pourtant, il avait suffi d'un moment d'inattention, minuscule, pour qu'il soit pris au piège, à la merci des parchemins explosifs qui fusaient vers lui. Il se redressa, lâcha une grimace alors que la jeune femme devant lui faisait un signe à deux autres hommes postés un peu plus loin. Il était encore un peu trop sonné. Il avait juste conscience de ses membres attachés, de la pluie tombant encore et de la lumière qui indiquait la fin de matinée, malgré les nuages dissimulant le ciel. Il lui fallut de nombreuses secondes avant de comprendre que la jeune femme lui parlait, et encore d'autres pour réussir à déchiffrer ses mots.

\- Connais-tu Nara Shikadai ?

Il fronça les sourcils à l'entente du prénom du meilleur ami de son fils. Ses geôliers semblèrent le prendre comme une marque d'interrogation.

\- Il y a très peu de chance que le premier ANBU de Konoha que nous croisons connaisse le gosse, Ageha. Tu devrais sans doute plus réfléchir avant de t'engager comme ça dans un combat sans être sûre de tes infos, fit l'un des deux hommes, une main sur la hanche en dévisageant Sai de ses iris pareils à deux améthystes.

La jeune femme – Ageha – lui lança un regard noir avant de lui donner une tape sur le mollet, seul endroit qu'elle pouvait atteindre de lui alors qu'elle était accroupie.

\- Tais-toi, Ameji ! répliqua-t-elle simplement, fixant à nouveau l'ANBU qui peinait à se redresser.

Le cerveau de Sai tournait à plein régime, tentant de comprendre. Les yeux couleur ambre d'Ageha ne frémissaient pas, pas un seul mouvement ne venait perturber son expression froide et figée, mise à part la légère brise dans sa chevelure sombre aux reflets violets, mi-longue et en bataille. Elle et le ninja de Konoha se regardèrent longuement, chacun essayant de sonder les failles et les pensées enfouies de l'autre, leurs visages ne laissant voir absolument aucune émotion. Sai essaya, en vain, de se défaire de ses liens, sans pour autant quitter la jeune femme des yeux. Un sourire étira les lèvres de celle-ci, un sourire presque animal et réjoui.

\- Tu ne pourras pas te libérer, n'essaie pas, c'est un jutsu de liens spécial, lui souffla-t-elle en attrapant délicatement son menton.

L'ANBU fit un brusque mouvement de tête pour chasser la main froide d'Ageha, mais les doigts fins raffermirent leur prise sur la peau pâle, la marbrant d'un peu de rouge. Elle se rapprocha de lui, son visage à présent à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Il ne cilla pas, se contentant de garder son expression détachée de tout. Puis, la jeune femme glissa, son souffle venant effleurer la joue de Sai :

\- Je répète. Connais-tu Nara Shikadai ?

Finalement, Sai en eut marre. Pourquoi ces questions sur Shikadai ? Ayant retrouvé l'usage de tous ses sens, il remarqua que ses kidnappeurs ne portait aucun emblème, aucun bandeau, aucun signe pouvant attester qu'ils venaient de tel ou tel village. Normalement, les ninjas étaient obligés de porter le symbole de leur village, à moins qu'ils ne soient renégats. C'était un peu une règle, un accord tacite lorsque l'on devenait ninja. Avoir toujours son bandeau en évidence, pour informer de quel village on venait. Ageha enfermait toujours son menton dans sa poigne. Les deux hommes à ses côtés restaient sans rien dire, se contentant d'observer. Ce devait donc être elle la chef, puisqu'ils semblaient l'écouter et la laisser prendre la situation en main.

Il sonda longtemps ses orbes miel, tentant d'y dénicher n'importe qu'elle lueur, de quelque nature qu'elle soit, mais rien. Elle ne laissait rien transparaitre. Il ricana intérieurement. Dans ce cas, il ferait de même. Il releva lentement la commissure de ses lèvres, dévoilant un sourire qu'il ne faisait plus en dehors de ses missions. Un faux sourire. Un faux sourire qui donnait l'illusion d'être innocent, mais était en réalité empreint d'hypocrisie et de provocation. Ageha fronça les sourcils face à cela, puis, serra une dernière fois son menton entre ses doigts avant de le lâcher et se relever. Elle l'observa un instant sans rien dire, le surplombant de sa stature svelte.

\- Il ne dira rien, finit-elle par dire à ses deux compagnons en se retournant. Même si on le torturait. Et je n'ai finalement pas besoin de ce qu'il pourra me dire. Je trouverai le gosse sans lui. Emmenez-le au village.

Elle tourna uniquement la tête, dédiant à Sai un rictus à la fois de colère et de délectation qui donna un long frisson dans le dos de l'ANBU.

\- Je sais qui pourra le faire parler là-bas… et lui faire cracher quelques infos sur Konoha…

L'homme qui se nommait Ameji l'attrapa rudement par le col de sa veste et le balança sur son épaule sans aucune délicatesse. Le ninja de Konoha eut un grognement. Il détestait se retrouver dans ce genre de position, impuissant et en plus humilié. Des engrenages tournaient à plein régime dans son cerveau. Il devait se libérer. Absolument. Mais son matériel de peinture n'était plus dans sa sacoche, sûrement subtilisé par ses geôliers. Le deuxième homme, un tout jeune – pas plus d'une vingtaine d'années – et très mince, parla pour la première fois.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il à Ageha en posant sa main sur le poignet de la jeune femme qui le retira immédiatement comme s'il l'avait brûlé.

\- Je continue la mission. Seule. J'en suis bien capable, et je ne me ferais pas repérer aussi facilement que si nous étions tous les trois.

\- Mais-

Un geste de la kunoichi l'interrompit dans sa phrase et le jeune homme serra les dents avant de se retourner pour suivre Ameji. Ce dernier réajusta Sai sur son épaule et se mit en route. L'ANBU regarda le sol s'éloigner et laisser place à des branchages et des feuilles alors que ses kidnappeurs se frayaient un chemin à travers la forêt. Il n'en avait jusque-là eu aucune conscience, mais il était trempé et avait froid. Il soupira légèrement. Naruto avait intérêt lui donner de longues vacances pour tout ça. _Très_ longues…

 **. . .**

\- Kankuro-dono, croyez-vous vraiment qu'on ait le temps de faire une pause pour que vous puissiez astiquer vos marionnettes ?

\- Tu veux qu'on soit incapables de se défendre si des ennemis nous attaquent, c'est ça ?

Matsuri et Yukata levèrent les yeux au ciel devant l'assurance du ninja dans le fait qu'il leur serait indispensable lors d'un combat. Elles ne niaient pas qu'il était effectivement extrêmement doué, arrivant déjà à manipuler six marionnettes à la fois, mais il fallait un peu refréner sa vantardise.

\- Entre le sable de Gaara-sama, les techniques fûton de Yukata et moi et mon jôhyô, je ne pense pas que vous soyez d'un grand secours en cas d'une éventuelle bagarre, rétorqua Matsuri en haussant les épaules.

L'air absolument outré de Kankuro la fit éclater de rire, ainsi que Yukata. Le ninja se renfrogna en voyant qu'elles se fichaient de lui, les ignorant tout en continuant à nettoyer ses marionnettes remplies de sable d'avoir traversé le désert. Un peu plus loin dans la forêt, Gaara avait l'air d'avoir remarqué quelque chose, accroupi dans l'herbe haute. Matsuri se rapprocha de l'homme, s'accroupissant également à côté de lui, une main posée sur l'épaule du Kazekage pour garder l'équilibre. Le contact ne sembla pas le déranger. Avec les années, il avait appris à s'y habituer et Matsuri et lui étaient assez proches pour qu'elle puisse se permettre ce genre de gestes à son égard. Elle se pencha pour voir une bouteille d'encre renversée, l'herbe autour d'elle teintée de noir. Une petite flaque sombre persistait encore, signe qu'elle n'était pas là depuis très longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Kankuro, s'approchant, en ayant apparemment finalement terminé avec ses marionnettes.

Gaara ramassa la bouteille et la lui tendit.

\- Ça ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ? souffla-t-il.

Le marionnettiste sursauta quand il toucha la bouteille et l'encre qui recouvrait ses bords. Un frisson parcourut son dos alors qu'il ressentait un chakra familier imprégné dans l'encre.

\- C'est à Sai. Je reconnais son chakra.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais, dit le Kazekage, se redressant en même temps que Matsuri.

\- Mais pourquoi cette bouteille est-elle ici ? Et où est Sai ? Il était censé nous croiser et nous accompagner jusqu'à Konoha, s'écria la jeune femme.

Kankuro observa un peu plus la bouteille. Aucun doute, c'était bien celle de Sai. Il avait assez côtoyé le peintre pour connaitre le matériel qu'il utilisait.

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il. C'est très étrange.

Gaara épousseta ses vêtements, haussa les épaules, avant de leur faire signe qu'ils allaient se remettre en route. Matsuri réajusta son sac à dos tandis que Kankuro rangeait ses marionnettes dans leurs parchemins d'invocation. Ce dernier restait cependant préoccupé par leur découverte. Les traces d'explosions qu'ils découvrirent plus loin l'inquiétèrent encore plus. Il y avait clairement eu un combat ici, aucun doute là-dessus. D'autres traces d'encre étaient visibles ainsi que des empreintes. Pourtant, tous ces indices dataient de plusieurs heures, facilement, et s'effaceraient bien vite complètement. Gaara posa une main sur le bras de son frère. Il savait que ce dernier était devenu proche de Sai durant la guerre, si bien qu'ils étaient de très bons amis.

\- Tu sais comme moi qu'on ne peut rien faire, lui dit-il. Il s'est passé quelque chose, c'est clair, mais on ne sait même pas par qui il a été attaqué, s'il a pu s'enfuir ou pas. On verra une fois à Konoha, c'est la seule solution. En attendant, on doit avancer le plus vite possible. Je ne tiens pas à être le dernier Kage arrivé.

Kankuro hocha la tête, suivant le Kazekage et les deux filles à travers les arbres. Si maintenant, en plus de l'appréhension qu'il ressentait à l'idée de revoir son père, s'ajoutait l'inquiétude pour son ami, il n'en avait pas fini avec les émotions négatives… Il lâcha un bruyant soupir, appréhendant leur arrivée à Konoha. Car quelque chose lui disaient que les choses se compliqueraient énormément dès qu'ils franchiraient la porte du village des feuilles.

* * *

 **Et voilààà ! Vous les sentez arriver les embrouilles de plus en plus importantes, hein, vous les sentez ?! Sur ce, je vous dis au prochain chapitre !**


	7. Chapitre six

**Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Alors, alors, préparez vous à rire et à pleurer parce que Keisu n'y est pas allée de main morte sur les émotions dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre six**

* * *

Ce furent d'inexplicables frissons qui tirèrent lentement Shikadai des bras de Morphée, en dépit de la chaleur des draps et du corps tout près du sien. Ses yeux sombres peinèrent à s'ouvrir. La pièce encore plongée dans l'obscurité laissait voir un semblant de clarté malgré tout. Il tendit l'oreille et comprit que le déluge de la veille restait ininterrompu. La veille. Cette pensée lui tira un nouveau frisson. Par réflexe, il se lova un peu contre le matelas, tandis que ses yeux commençaient à s'habituer à la pénombre. Il se demanda brièvement quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Quelle importance ? Il n'avait pas envie de se lever, pourtant – et c'était chose rare – il sentait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs de s'être assoupi, il ne gardait aucun souvenir de son coucher. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir joué un moment à la console avec Inojin, puis Ino les avait gentiment menacé afin de les coucher. Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, mais, en fin de compte, il avait dû sombrer sans vraiment s'en apercevoir.

Quelque chose remua contre lui, le tirant de ses pensées brumeuses. Il tourna machinalement la tête pour constater qu'Inojin s'était tourné dans son sommeil et avait posé son front contre son épaule. Sous les draps, il pouvait sentir le genou du blond appuyé contre sa cuisse, et son bras en travers de son torse. Shikadai n'osait d'ailleurs pas respirer trop fort de peur de le réveiller. Il soupira. Quelle galère. Il n'était pas un ours en peluche, bon sang.

Des bruits attirèrent son attention et il tendit l'oreille, discernant des pas dans le couloir. Il entendit nettement la clenche s'abaisser et la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Un rayon de lumière éclaira en partie le lit et il s'empressa de fermer les yeux. Les pas s'approchèrent, légers. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir ou d'entendre pour sentir une présence se pencher au-dessus du lit. Il reconnut sans mal le parfum doux d'Ino émanant de quelques longues mèches blondes qui vinrent chatouiller son visage l'espace de quelques secondes. La couette fut remontée jusqu'à ses épaules, et l'odeur se rapprocha encore un peu tandis qu'un baiser papillon se posa délicatement sur son front, si bien qu'il le sentit à peine. Il devina qu'elle devait offrir le même genre d'attention à Inojin, et, après s'être assurée qu'ils dormaient toujours à poings fermés, s'éloigna en refermant silencieusement la porte. Shikadai entendit des bribes de conversation derrière la porte sans vraiment en saisir le sens. Il n'entendit donc pas Ino rejoindre son père dans le couloir, pas même qu'il n'entendit Inoichi s'étonner que les deux jeunes garçons partagent le même lit. Il ne vit pas non plus l'air faussement dépité d'Ino lui annonçant qu'elle « avait plusieurs fois tenté de les coucher dans des lits séparés » mais qu'elle « finissait toujours pas les retrouver dans le même » et que donc elle « avait lâché l'affaire ».

Il n'entendit rien de tout cela. Tout ce qui parvint à ses oreilles fut le clapotis de la pluie qui martelait la fenêtre et la respiration légère d'Inojin. Ces simples petites choses l'apaisaient, bien qu'elles ne chassèrent en rien son malaise. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il n'était pourtant pas malade, il n'avait pas mal à l'estomac ou à la tête comme c'était souvent le cas lorsqu'il avait de la fièvre. Il n'était pas blessé, et ses muscles ne le tiraillaient pas comme après l'entraînement. Rien de tout ça. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si nauséeux et à côté de ses pompes ? Il se demanda un bref instant si c'était ce que son père ressentait après avoir consommé trop de saké avec l'oncle Chôji. Si toutefois son père était capable de ressentir quelque chose. Il rouvrit mollement les yeux, fixant le plafond gris clair. Qu'avait bien pu dire son père en rentrant à la maison le soir précédent ? Si la question lui effleura l'esprit, elle disparut bien vite tant la réponse lui semblait évidente : Rien. Il n'avait probablement même pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas là. Shikadai était sûr d'une chose. Si ça n'avait pas été Boruto qui avait volé le parchemin, il n'y aurait même pas prêté attention. Mais ce que faisait le fils de l'Hokage était important pour le conseiller de ce dernier. Malgré ça, Shikadai ne parvenait pas à être jaloux de son camarade de galère. Il ne savait que trop bien que Boruto souffrait énormément de sa relation quasi inexistante avec son père. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu besoin d'en parler. Le jeune Nara avait l'esprit vif, et le jeune Uzumaki préférait largement masquer son mal-être derrière une attitude je-m'en-foutiste plutôt que d'énoncer à voix haute ce qui le tourmentait. Shikadai le comprenait parfaitement. Ils auraient pu le crier au monde entier, ça n'aurait rien changé. Ils étaient pareils. Invisibles. Et passeraient toujours après le village, quoiqu'il arrive. Ce satané village. Combien de fois avait-il prié pour qu'une météorite s'écrase dessus ? Ça ne faisait aucun doute, les dieux et tout le tralala, ça n'existait pas.

La désagréable sensation qui alourdissait sa poitrine venait de se muer en une pointe de colère. Il était énervé. Contre les dieux qui n'existaient pas, contre le chat qui grattait à la porte, contre son estomac qui commençait à gargouiller, contre l'Hokage, contre son père, contre la pluie qui n'arrêtait pas et contre cette fichue sonnerie qui retentissait dans toute la maison ! Définitivement réveillé, il se hissa délicatement hors de l'étreinte inconsciente d'Inojin pour sortir du lit. Sur la pointe de ses pieds nus, il se dirigea vers la porte et se glissa dans le couloir. Il connaissait la maison par cœur, Ino se vantait d'ailleurs qu'il ait commencé à marcher à quatre pattes chez elle, ce qui avait le don d'agacer sa mère au plus haut point. En parlant du loup, il se figea en reconnaissant sa voix au bas de l'escalier. Étrangement, son cœur lui parut louper un battement. Pas comme toutes ces fois où il avait fait une bêtise et où elle surgissait de nulle part pour l'avoiner, non, cette fois-ci était différente et terriblement plus désagréable.

Tout en lui soufflait, non, lui hurlait de déguerpir avant qu'elle ne monte le chercher. C'était instinctif. Viscéral. Lâche, mais … Mais quoi ? Il ne voulait pas la voir. Pourquoi ? Il ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer. Il ne voulait juste pas. Il ne saurait pas quoi lui dire. Il ne saurait pas soutenir son regard, et quand bien même il y parviendrait, comment devrait-il l'interpréter ? Ses pensées, d'ordinaire classées synthétiquement, devinrent de plus en plus confuses à mesure que les secondes défilaient et que son rythme cardiaque accélérait. Son corps réagit avant que son cerveau ne parvienne à démêler le problème. Ni une ni deux, il retourna dans la chambre, ouvrit le placard et enfiler les premières fringues qu'il trouva avant d'ouvrir avec précaution la fenêtre et les volets. Sans s'attarder sur la hauteur qui le séparait du sol, il se hissa au dehors. La fraîcheur de ce début de matinée l'accueillit dans son manteau grisâtre et humide. A l'académie, il était plus connu pour son flegme royal que pour sa rapidité d'exécution, pourtant il était certain de n'avoir jamais couru aussi vite.

 **. . .**

Shikaku se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne. Un mort n'était pas censé avoir la notion du temps. Néanmoins, il pouvait assurer que ça lui avait manqué, ce genre de situation. Peut-être déjà durant la guerre, durant ces heures interminables, durant ces dernières secondes, oui peut-être que cela lui manquait déjà terriblement à ce moment. C'était triste à dire, mais il était heureux. Heureux de la retrouver après ce qui lui semblait être un sommeil réparateur, mais qui pour elle n'était qu'une disparition douloureuse et infinie. Heureux qu'elle n'ait, malgré les trop nombreuses années écoulées, pas changé. Elle était restée la même que dans son souvenir. Que lorsqu'il avait quitté le village en lui volant ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux : leur fils unique. Il se souvenait des préparatifs de la guerre. Il se souvenait de leurs disputes, innombrables. Il se souvenait de la lueur triste qui voilait ses beaux yeux sombres. Il se souvenait de tout le désespoir et l'amertume qu'elle avait mis dans ce dernier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé le matin de son départ, sur le fûton qu'ils partageaient à l'époque. Elle s'était ensuite levée comme tous les matins. Elle était descendue à la cuisine, et s'était attelée à la préparation d'un petit déjeuner qu'il avait à peine touché. Elle n'avait pas craqué. A aucun moment. Pas même lorsqu'elle avait serré leur fils contre son cœur, sur le pas de la porte. Elle était restée forte, inébranlable. Telle qu'on l'attendait de l'épouse d'un chef de clan. Il en était de même dans les autres grandes familles. Hyûga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Yamanaka, Akimichi, tous saluaient les membres partant à la guerre avec droiture et fierté, masquant aux yeux de tous leurs inquiétudes, et se démarquant ainsi de toutes les autres familles par l'absence d'effusions.

Elle lui avait manqué, et cette rancœur qu'il appréhendait de sa part n'avait manifestement été que passagère. Il se doutait que l'annonce de sa mort avait dû lui être difficile. Pourtant il était heureux. Heureux que ce fut lui, et non Shikamaru. Il en était certain. Elle n'aurait pas survécu à la perte de son enfant. Même si lui, était revenu sain et sauf. Il se souvenait de la mort d'Asuma. Du soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti. C'était ignoble, cruel, écœurant, mais au fond il ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Il avait ressenti la même chose. C'était ainsi. Ils étaient parents, après tout.

\- Enlève tes mains de là.

Il sortit de ses pensées et baissa légèrement la tête. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la nuque blanche parsemée ici et là de quelques mèches brunes retenues par un vieux peigne en bois comme elle en confectionnait souvent à l'époque. Il s'était rapproché d'elle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. La chaleur de Yoshino se répandit contre son propre corps. Il huma à plein poumons son odeur, s'en imprégnant comme si jamais plus il ne pourrait s'en enivrer. Ses doigts se crispèrent un peu plus sur ses hanches rebondies.

\- Tu empestes l'alcool ! Tu passes la nuit je ne sais où, n'espère même pas m'approcher !

Il soupira, avant de la serrer un peu plus contre lui.

\- Chez Shikamaru…

Elle arqua un sourcil, peu convaincue. Il ne put résister et prit son visage en coupe, plongeant sur sa bouche avec envie. Ses réflexes de shinobi étant un peu rouillés, il ne put éviter le coup-de-poêle-no-jutsu qui retentit avec fracas dans la cuisine.

\- Brute, maugréa-t-il en traînant le pas jusqu'au salon.

Elle l'ignora et fit coulisser la porte menant au jardin. Il pleuvait encore, bien que moins violemment que lorsqu'il était rentré de chez son fils. Ce dernier l'avait gentiment abandonné à son sort après avoir marché en sa compagnie un bout de chemin, juste le temps de se rendre au magasin de confiseries le plus proche de chez lui. Shikaku s'était d'ailleurs étonné de voir son fils se lever aux aurores, et aussi que ce genre d'échoppes soit ouvert de si bon matin. Bref, il était rentré et affrontait à présent les foudres de sa dame pour avoir découché pas moins de sa première nuit depuis sa résurrection. A savoir, il lui aurait ramené des dangos, tiens.

Il la regarda s'asseoir sur les planches de la terrasse traditionnelle et enfiler des chaussons d'extérieur avant de braver la pluie et de s'avancer dans le jardin. Son regard vagabonda un instant dans le salon tandis que les effluves soulevés par le mauvais temps embaumaient délicatement l'espace. Rien n'avait vraiment changé si ce n'était quelques appareils dont il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'utilisation qui trônaient dans la cuisine. La pièce principale était à peu de choses près restée identique. Quelques photographies décoraient un vieux meuble qu'il avait hérité d'un ami sculpteur et une télévision avait remplacé la table où il entreposait autrefois son plateau de shogi. Drôle d'idée, songea-t-il.

Une autre drôle d'idée lui effleura l'esprit et il se releva pour rejoindre sa bien-aimée auprès de qui il comptait bien se faire pardonner. Comme il s'y attendait, la pluie avait rendu les vêtements clairs qu'elle portait légèrement transparents, et il devait bien se l'avouer, la vue n'en n'était que plus appréciable. Cette fois-ci, il bloqua sans trop de mal la bûche qu'elle avait brandie dans sa direction lorsqu'il l'avait agrippée par les hanches. Fallait pas déconner non plus. Il était le stratège de Konoha. Ex-stratège. Bref, déjouer les pièges pour arriver à ses fins était sa spécialité.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Espèce de –

\- De ?

Mais déjà, Yoshino ne mouftait plus. Shikaku jubila intérieurement, tandis qu'il reprenait ses droits sur le corps de son épouse, happant la peau fine de son cou entre ses lèvres, goûtant encore et encore sa gorge sans s'en lasser.

\- Arrête ça ! Lâche-moi ! Shikaku –

\- Hum ? Allez la fougue de la jeunesse est encore en nous tu sais…

Elle plaqua brusquement sa main sur sa bouche, le forçant par la même à reculer. Il soupira.

\- C'est la ménopause, c'est ça ?

Le regard assassin qu'elle lui lança n'avait rien à envier à une Tsunade agacée par une armée de zetsus. Se détachant sans ménagement de l'étreinte, elle s'éloigna, mettant autant de distance que possible entre eux. Vexé, Shikaku fourra ses mains dans ses poches et râla à quel point les femmes pouvaient être galères. Et incompréhensibles, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il la vit tourner autour d'un vieil arbre vieux comme le monde trônant au fond du jardin. C'était ironique, d'ailleurs. Le village avait subi plusieurs dommages au cours des années, pourtant, cette maison avait toujours été plus ou moins épargnée. Cet arbre en tout cas, avait vu grandir Shikamaru et avait assisté à ses premiers essais – ratés – en termes de maîtrise du chakra. Il se souvint de ces entraînements où il essayait de motiver sa feignasse de progéniture de grimper à cet arbre en se servant uniquement de son chakra pour adhérer à la surface du tronc. Les marques de kunais encore présentes étaient les uniques preuves que ces jours avaient eu lieu. Et dire qu'aujourd'hui, cet enfant incapable était devenu un homme respecté et respectable. Pas qu'il en ait un jour douté, mais il était partagé entre la fierté et la nostalgie.

\- Yoshino ?

A son grand étonnement, sa femme s'était postée devant l'arbre, les bras croisés comme si elle réfléchissait. Lorsqu'un grondement sourd se fit entendre au-dessus de leurs têtes, elle entreprit de grimper le long du tronc humide, jusqu'à passer tête et épaules dans un large trou dans lequel Shikaku se souvenait avoir maintes fois planqué l'oreiller de Shikamaru afin de le faire grimper à ce fichu arbre. Non, il n'était pas sadique. Juste ingénieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là-dedans ?

Oui. Cette question, Yoshino se la posait également. Pourtant, aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Son regard si aiguisé dans sa jeunesse et adouci par l'âge fixait sans surprise le corps recroquevillé dans l'obscur abri. Sans surprise, car il s'était toujours caché dans ce coin, dès lors qu'il avait pris suffisamment d'assurance pour cavaler. Elle l'avait toujours su, même si la ressemblance avec son père était on ne pouvait plus frappante, cet enfant tenait beaucoup de sa mère. Elle l'avait su de suite, au premier regard, peut-être parce qu'elle avait suffisamment d'éléments de comparaison en stock. Shikamaru n'avait jamais été un enfant turbulent. L'idée de jouer dans un arbre lui aurait parue saugrenue au possible. A l'inverse, Shikadai avait toujours adoré se fourrer dans des endroits impossibles. Il avait ses périodes, parfois il paraissait, d'autres fois il était intenable, et Yoshino devait chaque jour redoubler d'ingéniosité pour occuper ce petit garnement qui avait hérité de l'intelligence de ses prédécesseurs, mais également du caractère impétueux des habitants du désert.

Alors non, elle n'était en rien surprise de le voir assis dans le trou de cet arbre où il avait élu domicile souvent dans son enfance. Quelques bandes dessinées et une vieille couverture y traînaient toujours. Non. Ce qui étonnait Yoshino était cette expression qu'affichait son petit-fils. Ce regard vide lui serra le cœur. Elle n'eut pas besoin de mot pour se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était évident. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas dire quoi, exactement. Silencieusement, elle le détailla d'un regard peiné. Il était trempé. Elle s'étonna brièvement de l'emblème qui ornait le sweat qu'il portait, celui du clan Yamanaka. D'une voix qu'elle voulait douce mais ferme, elle rompit le silence.

\- Tu vas tomber malade, Shikadai, viens.

Comme il ne bougeait pas, elle l'attrapa doucement par le bras et le tira hors de l'abri avec fermeté, ne lui laissant d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Au sol, Shikaku fut surpris d'assister à une telle scène. Il se demanda brièvement quand, comment et pourquoi ce gosse s'était retrouvé là, avant que ces questions ne soient balayées par une autre : comment Yoshino avait-elle deviné qu'il était là ? Ses réflexes de shinobi l'avaient abandonné pour de bon, s'il n'était même plus foutu de sentir une présence dans son jardin. Il se frappa le front, blasé.

Yoshino pouvait s'avérer douce, parfois. Cette pensée lui tira un sourire béat tandis qu'il énumérait les fois où elle avait preuve d'une douceur exceptionnelle dans ses gestes. Cependant, il se reprit bien vite, s'éclaircissant la gorge pour reprendre contenance. Ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour divaguer. D'autant que l'atmosphère lui semblait étonnamment étouffante. Il reporta son attention sur l'enfant assis, les genoux repliés contre son torse, devant l'écran de télévision qui diffusait pour il ne savait quelle raison des images trop colorées à son goût sur un fond musical assez désagréable. Shikaku aimait la tranquillité et la seule symphonie qu'il tolérait chez lui était celle de la pluie, mêlée aux bruits de la maisonnée. Dans le cas présent, il s'agissait du frottement de Yoshino qui frictionnait énergiquement les cheveux de jais du gamin, enveloppé dans tellement de serviettes que Shikaku crut voir un maki spécial Akimichi.

N'en pouvant plus du son insupportable provenant de la télévision, Shikaku se leva et la débrancha. Si Yoshino le regarda avec étonnement – elle s'était plutôt attendue à ce qu'il baisse le son, ou utilise la télécommande pour l'éteindre – Shikadai ne réagit pas le moins du monde. Le vert sombre de ses iris n'avait rien à envier à la forêt de Konoha en ce jour de pluie.

\- Eh gamin. Une partie de shogi, ça te dit ?

Shikadai releva imperceptiblement la tête, et coula lentement un regard en direction de son prétendu grand-père qui se mangea sans comprendre son second coup de poêle de la journée. Mais d'où elle les sortait ?!

 **. . .**

\- Quelle plaie…

Shikamaru leva un œil morne en direction du ciel chargé de nuages menaçants. Il flottait et lui, il poireautait. Alors certes, les poireaux avaient besoin d'eau pour pousser mais là, c'était pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin. Et il ne pensait pas au bouchon de l'engrais. Si toutefois l'engrais était dans une bouteille. Et en parlant de bouteille, il allait lui en falloir deux ou trois pour survivre à ce qui se préparait, songea-t-il en discernant enfin quelques silhouettes à l'horizon.

Et quelle silhouette, pensa-t-il lorsqu'elles se précisèrent. Il ne put détacher ses yeux de ce qui arrivait à grandes enjambées vers lui. La cigarette pincée entre ses lèvres termina de se consumer dans une flaque à ses pieds. Et il aurait bien besoin de la rejoindre pour refroidir ses ardeurs.

\- A... NARA ! hurla la voix courroucée de la Tsuchikage qui s'était exagérément rapprochée de son oreille.

Il lâcha un grognement, mais revint rapidement à lui. Un peu décontenancé, il recula de matière à se tenir à distance convenable de la kunoichi. Bon sang. C'était sa poitrine qu'il avait un instant senti contre son torse ? Il se donna une gifle mentale monumentale et laissa tomber son parapluie. L'averse glacée termina de lui faire reprendre ses esprits, et la jeune femme en profita pour ramasser l'objet et s'y abriter.

\- La prochaine réunion, démerde toi pour qu'elle ait lieu à Suna ! gronda la brune, hors d'elle.

Shikamaru cligna des yeux. Il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin d'où venait cette mauvaise humeur. La jeune femme était si trempée que l'élégante – Sai aurait dit élégante, Shikamaru préférait le terme indécente, et Temari aurait simplement dit vulgaire – robe fendue jusqu'à la cuisse qu'elle portait lui collait à la peau si bien qu'on croirait qu'elle ne portait rien. Elle avait froid, et sa poitrine dressée en était la preuve suffisante. Shikamaru se maudit une fois encore d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'aperçu ce détail. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux et croisa le regard électrique de la kunoichi, il se dit qu'il était déjà trop tard.

\- Désolé pour le retard…

Profitant de l'intervention pour échapper à la salve de kunais explosifs qui fonçaient dans sa direction, il se précipita derrière le Raikage.

\- Cette fille est tarée !

\- Désolé…

\- Et encore tarée c'est peu dire ! coupa une autre voix masculine.

Shikamaru tourna la tête et se décomposa. Non seulement les Kage qu'il attendait arrivaient en même temps, mais… mais…

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- J'veux pas en parler, trancha Chojuro dont les lunettes fissurées et l'état général laissaient penser qu'il avait été pris dans un tsunami de magnitude huit.

\- Tsuchikage-sama est plus susceptible que d'ordinaire lorsqu'il pleut, expliqua Darui sans se défaire de son flegme habituel.

Ça promettait pour la suite, pensa Shikamaru qui ne s'imaginait pas, mais alors absolument pas, dévoiler les derniers événements à une Kurotsuchi déjà hors d'elle. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle soit calmée d'ici l'annonce, sans quoi Konoha risquait de finir sous une coulée de chaux. Heureusement, il était à peu près sûr que Naruto ne dirait rien avant que les cinq Kage ne soient réunis.

« Prends ton temps, Gaara, surtout te presses pas… » pria-t-il silencieusement tandis qu'il entraînait les trois délégations de Kiri, Iwa et Kumo jusqu'à la tour Hokage. Chaque Kage était accompagné d'un garde du corps, comme le voulait la coutume. Shikamaru ne s'en formalisa pas, bien que les coups d'œil à son égard n'étaient franchement pas discrets pour ce qui était du ninja de Kiri, qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Un coup d'œil à sa droite lui fit remarquer la présence de Samui, qui accompagnait le Raikage. Il ne connaissait pas bien la blonde, mais se fit la réflexion que Karui devrait être contente de la voir, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, elles avaient longtemps fait équipe ensemble.

\- Tsuchikage-sama…

\- Quoi ?! aboya-t-elle.

Shikamaru sursauta.

\- Euh. Vous n'avez pas de garde du corps ?

Kurotsuchi s'arrêta au beau milieu d'une avenue où quelques passants se régalèrent sans gêne de sa tenue. Elle les fusilla du regard, avant de se tourner vers les deux autres Kage, vraisemblablement surprise.

\- C'est vrai ça, où il est passé le jeunot ?

\- J'crois qu'il a flippé quand t'as tabassé Chojuro, il s'est tiré, répondit Darui.

\- J'aurais fait la même chose à sa place ! Mais j'peux pas. Parce que je dois protéger Monsieur le Mizukage, déclara le shinobi de Kiri.

\- C'est Mizukage ! Et je t'ai déjà dit d'employer le « sama » !

\- Je comprends pas.

\- C'est logique pourtant !

\- Mais m'sieur, on vit au village de la brume, vous pouvez pas être le chef de l'eau, c'est débile. Alors le mec qui dirige le village de la pluie, il s'appelle comment ?

Shikamaru se frappa le front. Sérieusement ? C'était quoi ça ? Un garde de corps qui se fait la malle, un autre pas foutu de respecter son Kage. Manquait plus que Gaara se ramène avec ses groupies, et ce serait le pompon.

 **. . .**

Depuis quand était-il devenu comme ça ? De nombreuses années s'étaient écoulées. Un semblant d'éternité, qui lui donnait pourtant l'impression d'être toute récente. Il y avait un peu plus de dix ans, jamais il ne se serait posé pareille question. Plus qu'une question, il était confronté à un véritable dilemme auquel son expérience ne l'avait pas préparé. Il fouilla ses souvenirs en quête d'une réponse, d'une pensée cohérente qu'on lui aurait inculquée à un moment ou à un autre. Il devait se rappeler de l'entraînement qu'il avait subi, de l'éducation qu'il avait reçu. De tout ce pour quoi il avait été formaté. Il devait faire le vide dans son esprit, éliminer tout le superflu, ne garder que l'essentiel. Faire preuve de discernement. Agir en conséquence.

Il retint un soupir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Cette désagréable déchirure entre rationnel et irrationnel. Entre ce qui était raisonnable et ce qui ne l'était pas. Il n'était pas du genre à foncer tête baissée, à prendre des risques inutiles, à faire preuve d'impulsivité. Chaque geste, chaque parole était mesurée, dépourvu d'émotion. Il excellait dans ce domaine. C'était sa marque de fabrique. Gravée au fer rouge dans son cœur et sa chair.

Alors pourquoi diable se sentait-il comme s'il était assis le cul entre deux foutues chaises ? Il se força au calme et réfléchit. Il avait beau se repasser la scène encore et encore il ne trouva pas d'issue. L'ennemi l'entraînait toujours il ne savait où. A son village, avait-il compris. Une bonne chose, d'après Sai. C'était pour eux comme pour lui, le meilleur moyen d'obtenir des informations. Sur place, il aurait tout le loisir de récolter des informations sur ses assaillants, et sur leur objectif.

Leur objectif. Cette simple pensée lui vrilla les entrailles. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui motivait ces shinobis ? Non, à bien y réfléchir, il s'en fichait totalement dans l'immédiat. Ce qu'il désirait savoir était pourquoi en voulaient-ils à l'ami de son fils ? Seulement, les interroger directement reviendrait à reconnaître qu'il connaissait bien l'enfant. Il ne pouvait pas prendre pareil risque sans connaître l'étendue des informations de l'ennemi et des techniques d'interrogatoires qu'il possédait. Sai ne craignait pas les tortures physiques. Il était un shinobi hors pair et surentraîné. Il doutait cependant de pouvoir résister longuement à une technique mentale. Et pour cause, son histoire avec Ino était partie d'une emprise psychique qui l'avait même mené à blesser Temari à l'époque. Heureusement pour eux deux, Sakura était parvenue à sauver la kunoichi du sable tandis qu'Ino l'avait sauvé lui, le tirant des ténèbres qui emprisonnaient son cœur et son esprit. Elle avait été sa lumière. Sa seule source de chaleur dans le froid glacé qui le maintenait sous le contrôle de leur ennemi.

Il ferma les yeux en repensant à cette mission dont il ne pensait pas revenir un jour. Un maigre sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il en revoyait chaque détail par flash. La lame de son sabre qui transperçait Temari. Le poing de Sakura qui s'écrasait contre son visage. La main d'Ino dans la sienne tandis qu'il revenait à lui. Puis les années qui s'étaient succédées. Il revit le visage de son fils, et son sang se glaça tandis qu'il réalisait, malgré lui, qu'il avait déjà cédé à son instinct de shinobi. Il n'avait pas cherché à opposer la moindre résistance, certain qu'être emmené lui serait favorable en termes de renseignements. Seulement, que valaient quelques informations capitales contre la sécurité d'un enfant de son village ? La kunoichi qui l'avait attaqué avait continué sa route seule, en direction de Konoha. Il n'était pas grièvement blessé. Il pouvait encore engager le combat, se tirer d'affaire et rattraper la fille. Ou au moins prévenir le village. Il pouvait le faire. Il devait le faire.

Il se mordit la lèvre si fort qu'une fine perle écarlate vit le jour. Le devait-il vraiment ? S'il s'était agi d'Inojin, sans doute serait-il déjà à la poursuite de cette fille. Pourquoi diable hésitait-il, dans ce cas ? S'il s'engageait maintenant, il perdrait peut être toute possibilité de récolter des informations capitales pour la sauvegarde de Konoha. Qui plus est, rien ne garantissait que stopper cette tentative ne donnerait pas lieu à une nouvelle plus tard. Vraiment. Il avait _vraiment_ besoin de vacances…

 **. . .**

Kankuro s'arrêta, s'attirant les regards interrogateurs des deux kunoichis. Matsuri se retourna pour lui faire face, poings sur les hanches.

\- Kankuro-dono, on ne va pas faire une pause pour que vous astiquiez vos joujoux toutes les deux heures !

Le marionnettiste hésita un instant. Devait-il ou non lui dire que hors contexte ce genre de déclaration pouvait vraiment porter à confusion ? Il secoua la tête. Note pour lui-même : ne plus jamais astiquer quoique ce soit devant cette nana. Son exaspération laissa place à une expression plus sérieuse tandis que Gaara revenait sur ses pas pour s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Ils se fixèrent un instant, attisant la curiosité des deux jeunes femmes. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Depuis bien longtemps maintenant, Gaara était devenu ce genre d'homme à qui on ne pouvait que très difficilement cacher quelque chose, du moins lorsqu'on le côtoyait tous les jours. Ce regard clair qui le transcendait de part en part finit par mettre Kankuro si mal à l'aise qu'il détourna les yeux. Oh quel bel arbre ! Il soupira.

\- Continuez, j'vous rejoins.

\- Heiiiin ? s'écria Yukata.

Avant que Matsuri ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, Kankuro lança :

\- J'ai besoin de m'astiquer en paix ! Alors à moins que tu ne veuilles m'aider…

\- Pas question c'est trop glauque, répondit Matsuri, horrifiée à l'idée de se retrouver face à Karasu, ou pire, Sasori.

Kankuro reporta son attention sur son frère qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

\- J'vous retrouverai à Konoha. On est déjà en retard, alors traînez pas en chemin. Et dis à Temari que –

\- Fais attention à toi, coupa Gaara d'un ton neutre.

Si Kankuro parut un instant surpris, il esquissa un sourire moqueur comme il en avait l'habitude, avant de lui tourner le dos, adressant simplement un signe de la main à la petite troupe.

\- Les filles, j'vous confie Gaara. Vous êtes ses nouvelles gardes du corps… Enfin. Évitez de le garder de trop près…, ajouta-t-il avant de sauter sur une branche et de disparaître de leur vue.

Jamais Kankuro n'aurait toléré qu'on le traite de lâche, lui qui avait grandi avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Il avait vécu toute sa vie dans les terres isolées et impitoyables du Pays du Vent. Son coéquipier et petit frère abritait un démon, et il n'avait jamais su dire qui de l'hôte ou du monstre était le plus assoiffé de sang. Il avait toujours été arrogant et fier. Même si au fond, il n'en menait pas large et craignait plus que quiconque ce maudit gamin qu'on lui avait collé dans les pattes. Jamais il n'aurait toléré qu'on le traite de lâche. Pas avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il avait vécu une guerre. Il avait été capitaine, et avait vu ses hommes mourir sous son commandement. Il avait dû vivre avec ça. Il avait dû continuer et aller de l'avant. Prétendre qu'il ne devait pas s'arrêter à ça. Que tout finirait par s'effacer. Il avait dû ramener les corps qu'il avait pu récupérer à leurs familles. Assister aux pleurs, aux cris, au désespoir, à la douleur pure et dure. Il avait subi tout ça. Il n'aurait jamais toléré qu'on le traite de lâche. Pas lui. Non. Certainement pas.

Il serra le flacon d'encre dans sa main droite si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Il était le pire des lâches, pensa-t-il tandis qu'il s'éloignait rapidement de Gaara et des filles, slalomant entre les arbres du Pays du Feu. Il serra les dents de rage.

Pourquoi les choses se déroulaient-elles ainsi ? De toutes les résurrections possibles et inimaginables, il avait fallu que ce soit lui. Il était en colère. Contre l'Hokage pour son irresponsabilité, contre ces gosses qui avaient soit disant voler le parchemin, contre Sakura pour y être pour beaucoup dans sa conception et surtout sa perfection, et encore plus contre lui-même pour en être l'instigateur et surtout pour abandonner si lâchement Gaara face à cette ignominie. Il n'avait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier cette personne qui était revenue d'entre les morts. Ce n'était pas la première fois, il en avait conscience. Il savait que l'Edo Tensei lui avait déjà permis de renaître une fois, avant d'être scellé par Gaara. Il y avait cependant une différence énorme entre savoir un fait auquel on n'a jamais assisté, et devoir y être confronté. Il n'était pas prêt. Il ne voulait pas l'être. Il ne le serait probablement jamais. Et ça, ça le mettait hors de lui.

Il abandonnait Gaara. Il abandonnait Temari qui avait déjà dû passer plusieurs heures en sa compagnie. Seule. Seule. Seule avec cette ordure. Cette pensée lui vrilla le cœur. Des souvenirs de leur enfance envahirent son esprit si violemment qu'il dut s'arrêter pour déverser le contenu de son maigre repas. C'était l'une des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas concevoir. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, savoir sa sœur seule avec leur père l'avait toujours inquiété davantage que de se retrouver seul en tête à tête avec Gaara. L'aversion qu'il ressentait face à son géniteur n'était en rien comparable avec celle qu'il avait envers son petit frère psychopathe. A l'époque, il s'était promis de devenir assez fort pour la protéger. Il s'était entraîné sans relâche. Il se disait qu'un jour, il partirait loin, avec Temari, et que plus jamais personne – et surtout pas leur père – ne pourrait leur faire de mal. _Lui_ faire de mal. Mais Temari avait toujours été la plus forte. Indomptable comme le vent. Protectrice comme une louve. Elle l'avait toujours rassuré, protégé, tenu à l'écart de la froideur et sévérité de leur père. Même une fois qu'il fut devenu shinobi, elle était restée la grande sœur protectrice qu'elle avait toujours été depuis la mort de leur mère. Elle subissait. Elle encaissait. Elle grandissait et s'affirmait de jour en jour. Elle s'adaptait comme elle pouvait. Et lui, assistait, observait, réconfortait parfois si maladroitement qu'elle lui sortait un de ses sourires sauvages dont elle avait le secret. Au final, c'était elle qui le consolait. Qui le rassurait. Elle était forte pour eux deux. Elle avait dressé des barrières tout autour d'eux. Des barrières qu'aucun grain d'or ne pouvait franchir.

Et il les sentait s'effondrer les unes après les autres depuis qu'il avait quitté Suna, et se rapprochait de Konoha. Il accéléra sa course folle. Son sang martelait contre ses tempes. Ses pas le menèrent à la clairière avant qu'il ne le réalise. Il tenta de se calmer et de concentrer ses pensées confuses sur un objectif tout autre que celui qui l'obnubilait par-dessus tout, soit renvoyer son paternel six pieds sous terre. Pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur toute autre chose. Même si, et cela l'écœura de l'admettre, l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour Sai était bien secondaire. Elle était même plus un prétexte pour retarder le face à face tant redouté qu'une réelle envie de retrouver un compagnon en détresse.

 **. . .**

Un silence de mort régnait en maître dans la salle de réunion. Même la pluie semblait avoir cessée. Le temps s'était comme suspendu. L'air était devenu irrespirable. C'est du moins ce que ressentait Shikamaru, debout et immobile derrière le fauteuil qu'occupait un Naruto légèrement stressé. Stressé parce que tout était bien trop calme, et le calme n'était pas, pour cette génération de Kage, un indice de relaxation. Et pour cause, pour des raisons que Shikamaru n'avait jamais compris, les Kage actuels n'étaient constitués que d'un bourrin surexcité, un épéiste maladroit et angoissé, une chipie allumeuse, et un mec si blasé qu'on l'aurait cru shooté aux nuages. Seulement, Shikamaru n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il regrettait ou non l'absence de Gaara à cet instant.

Il osa un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui se tenait non loin de lui. Par chance, il avait croisé Tenten sur le chemin. Sans surprise, elle avait réussi à dégainer des vêtements secs d'un parchemin, pour le plus grand bonheur de Kurotsuchi. La maîtresse incontestée des armes ninjas affichait le même air perplexe que les Kage et leurs gardes du corps. Du moins, Samui avait l'air surprise. L'autre gamin de Kiri semblait se tamponner royalement de la situation comme il l'aurait fait de son premier kunai. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout. Il arrivait dans un village où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds, et assistait à une réunion où le silence persistait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes déjà. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Minato, mal à l'aise d'être le centre de l'attention depuis si longtemps, ne le rompe.

\- Euh… Héhéhé.

Ou du moins essaie. Shikamaru soupira, tandis que Tenten secouait la tête d'un air désespéré. Ce type était vraiment le portrait craché de Naruto. A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse.

\- Donc. Si je récapitule…, commença Kurotsuchi d'un ton si calme que même Darui devint livide. Des enfants. Ont dérobé un parchemin. Et ont ressuscité le quatrième Hokage. C'est bien ça ?

Naruto déglutit.

\- Et aussi le quatrième Kazekage, Shikaku, Inoichi, Asuma-sensei et Itachi.

\- Itachi ?

\- Uchiha.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

\- Itachi Uchiha ? Le cinglé qui a massacré sa famille, déserté le village, intégré l'Akatsuki et –

\- Et arrêté l'Edo Tensei ! coupa Naruto.

\- Laisse tomber Tsuchi', intervint Chojuro. A Konoha, ils laissent Sasuke se balader en liberté alors qu'il a déserté son village, tué Orochimaru, ressuscité Orochimaru, tenté de tuer ses équipiers des tas de fois et voulu s'emparer des démons à queues. Je vois pas ce qui t'étonnes.

\- Et il a tué son frère, ce con ! renchérit Tenten à la surprise générale.

\- Du coup, vous avez ressuscité Itachi pour qu'il se venge ?

\- On n'a pas fait exprès le ressusciter…, marmonna Shikamaru.

\- Ah bon et ça s'est passé comment ? Vous avez glissé et PAF un Edo Tensei !

\- C'est PAS un Edo Tensei ! s'époumona Naruto. C'est complétement différent !

\- Et en quoi ?

\- Ben… c'est pas la même technique…

Minato assista, impuissant à cette « réunion des Kage ». Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'une réunion puisse prendre pareille tournure. Du moins pas entre Kage. Comme quoi, les choses évoluaient tellement… Il regardait, presque attendri, la seule femme du groupe appuyée sur la table et faisant face à son fils avec un regard aiguisé, Naruto qui s'enfonçait dans des explications que lui-même ne comprenait pas, et Sakura qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, les bras chargés d'un vieux classeur, et qui parut surprise de l'ambiance.

\- Ah bah voilà ! Sakura-chan va tout vous expliquer !

Le calme revint peu à peu. L'intéressée balaya la pièce du regard.

\- Kankuro-san ?

\- Pas encore arrivé, répondit Shikamaru.

\- Gaara, il s'est pris pour Kakashi-sensei…, bouda Naruto, avachi sur la table.

« L'enflure. » pensa Sakura. Ce marionnettiste en mousse l'avait lâchement abandonnée à son sort. A tous les coups, il était en train d'astiquer ses marionnettes à l'abri des regards. Elle serra la mâchoire. Si jamais elle le choppait…

\- Avant toute chose. Je dois m'entretenir avec Kankuro-san, déclara-t-elle d'un ton grave.

 **. . .**

Yoshino terminait de laver le riz lorsque la sonnette retentit dans toute la maison, faisant sursauter les deux Nara à moitié endormi autour du plateau de Shogi. Shikaku avait fini par obtenir gain de cause. L'enfant s'était installé face au plateau, et déplaçait de temps à autre une pièce, sans grande conviction toutefois. De ce fait, son grand père n'eut pas le loisir de constater quel niveau il pouvait bien avoir à ce jeu. C'était la première partie de Shikaku depuis sa résurrection. La petite soirée passée chez son fils avait été bien trop arrosée pour jouer, mais bien agréable.

Le bruit strident auquel il n'était pas habitué le fit sursauter. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il était advenu des gens qui frappaient simplement aux portes. Décidément, tout avait trop changé à son goût. Las, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'enfant qui s'était instantanément raidi. Il entendit nettement Yoshino se déplacer de la cuisine à l'entrée, ses pas légers, foulant le sol avec une précipitation mesurée. Son retour au salon attira son attention l'espace d'un instant. L'expression étonnée qui teignit ses traits lui tira un haussement d'épaules. Il avait bien remarqué que le gamin avait profité de cette distraction générale pour s'évaporer, ne laissant face à Shikaku qu'un coussin vide, et une partie non achevée.

Yoshino se tourna vers son invitée avec un regard triste. Shikaku reconnut sans mal l'épouse de son fils dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses yeux verts balayaient la pièce, sans espoir. Elle soupira, une fois son inspection terminée, refusant d'un mouvement de tête le thé que Yoshino se proposait d'aller préparer.

Temari était fatiguée. Lassée. Résignée. Et profondément blessée que son propre enfant la fuit comme la peste. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rasait les murs pour ne pas qu'elle le trouve. Cela arrivait fréquemment, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était insupportablement colérique et qu'il était insupportablement turbulent. Turbulent, c'était ce que disait Shikamaru. Pour elle, ce n'était pas de la turbulence, tous les enfants avaient besoin de s'amuser et de se dépenser, certains plus que d'autres, et le trop plein d'énergie que son mari pouvait parfois reprocher à leur fils venait du fait que Shikadai tentait de troquer le manque et l'absence par l'attention et la préoccupation. Ses bêtises n'avaient jamais rien eu de bien catastrophiques, avant hier. Et encore. Était-ce vraiment catastrophique ? Elle avait discuté un moment avec Ino, le matin même. Elles avaient longuement parlé, de tout, de rien, de cette histoire de réincarnation. Des dangers que cela aurait pu provoquer si cela avait mal tourné. Si Kiba n'était pas intervenu. Elles avaient tenté de se rassurer, de se dire que le plus important était qu'aucun des enfants n'ait été blessé, et que leurs hommes réussiraient bien à se dépatouiller du reste.

Seulement, pour Temari, la situation avait quelque chose de bien plus grave qu'Ino ne le pensait. Si la Yamanaka vivait plutôt bien le retour de son père d'entre les morts, pour Temari il s'agissait d'un calvaire, un cauchemar qui n'avait fait qu'hanter ses nuits durant les mois qui avaient suivi la guerre. Il se réalisait sous ses yeux. Dans cette vie pour laquelle elle s'était battue avec hargne et détermination. Dans cette vie où la peur avait laissé place à la confiance, durement acquise. Dans cette vie où le désespoir avait été chassé par l'espoir, où la haine avait perdu face à l'amour. Elle s'était créé un nid, mais l'arbre qu'elle avait choisi perdait de sa force et de son impétuosité.

\- Temari-san ?

Elle releva la tête pour croiser les onyx de Yoshino, et serra les poings. Elle voulait récupérer son fils. Et chaque fois qu'elle s'en approchait, il disparaissait sans laisser de trace. Elle avait su où le trouver jusqu'à présent, même si elle s'était trompée en se rendant d'abord chez Karui après avoir quitté Ino. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait perdu du temps. Elle aurait dû venir directement ici, et alors peut-être qu'elle aurait pu l'attraper avant qu'il ne s'enfuit. Ou peut-être pas.

Yoshino soupira doucement. Sa belle-fille semblait prise dans un débat intérieur profond dont elle ne ressortirait pas avec le sourire, elle en était sûre. Shikadai n'avait pas décroché un mot, et elle était certaine que Temari n'en dirait pas plus, même si elle la harcelait pour découvrir la raison de ce conflit qui opposait ainsi la mère et le fils. Elle voulait savoir, mais elle devait s'abstenir. Temari se braquerait si elle insistait, elle le savait pertinemment. Malgré toutes les années passées en sa compagnie, malgré la confiance établie, la kunoichi lui paraissait bien distante sous certains aspects. Certaines choses n'avaient jamais été dites. Certaines questions n'avaient jamais été posées. Et quand bien même l'auraient-elles été, y auraient-ils eu des réponses ? Yoshino en doutait. Temari entretenait dans son cœur une part d'ombre, qui lui était inaccessible. Quelque chose qui l'entravait, l'empêchait d'être pleinement heureuse. Elle l'avait toujours su, et ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsque la blonde découvrit qu'elle était enceinte. La jeune femme forte et sûre d'elle que Yoshino avait toujours connue et appréciée devenait au fil de sa grossesse plus fragile, inquiète, angoissée. Comme terrifiée à l'idée de donner la vie. L'accouchement avait été difficile, et Yoshino n'avait jamais autant prié les dieux que ce jour-là. Puis, alors qu'elle pensait que les craintes de la jeune femme s'envoleraient une fois son enfant dans les bras, Sakura avait diagnostiqué une dépression post-partum. Elle se souviendrait à jamais des premiers mois de Shikadai. Du lien fragile qui unissait le nourrisson à sa mère, qui ne manifestait à l'époque qu'un maigre intérêt pour cet attachement. Les semaines de Temari oscillaient entre un rejet total de l'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde et un besoin express de le voir, le toucher, s'assurer qu'il allait bien, que personne ne le lui enlèverait. Oui, cette période avait été un calvaire, tant pour le couple que pour l'entourage.

Yoshino ne savait pas grand-chose du passé de Temari. Elle ignorait presque tout de sa vie à Suna. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que son fils avait jeté son dévolu sur cette femme, et que, malgré leurs trop nombreuses disputes, jamais il ne l'avait laissé quitter le Feu pour le Vent.

 **. . .**

Inojin et Sarada regardèrent Boruto avec des yeux si ronds que Mitsuki se demanda s'ils allaient continuer de gonfler jusqu'à sortir de leurs orbites. La table qu'ils partageaient habituellement au Mahou Burger – il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris en quoi les burgers servis dans ce restaurant étaient magiques – était étrangement silencieuse. Il porta son soda à ses lèvres avec autant de discrétion que possible, en vain. Le son de sa bouche aspirant le fond de sa boisson ramena les deux autres à la réalité. Inojin profita d'être assis à côté de Boruto pour le secouer comme un prunier. Spectacle plutôt déroutant pour Mitsuki qui avait rarement vu Inojin faire autre chose que se planquer derrière Shikadai.

\- T'es pas bien de dire des trucs pareils !

\- Aieuh ! bouda Boruto en s'éloignant à l'autre bout du banc. C'est pas si bête, si tu réfléchis ! On a fait une bêtise, ça arrive à tout le monde ! Donc…

\- Toi, ça t'arrive constamment, commenta Sarada en se rabattant sur une frite.

\- DONC ! C'est à nous de la réparer !

\- Et tu crois vraiment que tuer ces gens va permettre d'annuler la technique ?

\- Bah réfléchis, s'ils sont morts, et qu'on les tue, ça va les tuer ! Donc ils seront de nouveau morts ! Non ?

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Sarada et Inojin restèrent ébahis. Mitsuki regarda d'un nouvel œil le soda qu'il avait chipé à Sarada. Peut-être devrait-il arrêter de boire ces cochonneries. Il entendait son ami devenir encore plus idiot que d'habitude. L'Uchiha soupira.

\- T'es vraiment le dernier des idiots. Et puis tuer les gens ça ne se fait pas. Du moins pas sans raison…

\- Tu vois, Boruto. Si tu nous donnes une raison, bonne ou mauvaise peu importe, Sarada peut reconsidérer l'idée du meurtre, intervint Mitsuki, tout sourire.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

\- Techniquement, si.

La brunette soupira. Les garçons étaient tous des idiots. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici, assise à cette table. Ils lui tapaient vraiment sur le système.

\- Plus sérieusement. Maintenant que c'est fait, c'est fait, déclara-t-elle. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

\- Quand on veut, on peut ! s'écria Boruto.

Ses perles azurées brillaient d'une détermination rare, qui surprit tout le monde, à commencer par Sarada, clouée sur place, face au blond. Mal à l'aise, elle détourna légèrement les yeux.

\- Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas, s'enquit Mitsuki qui n'avait de toute façon pas compris grand-chose à toute cette histoire.

Sarada baissa les yeux tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle. Ses petits poings serrèrent nerveusement les pans de sa tunique. Comme souvent, Mitsuki avait touché juste. C'était inné chez lui, et ça avait tendance à l'agacer, mais elle devait bien le reconnaître. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à annuler cette technique de réincarnation. Pour la première fois, sa vie prenait un tournant totalement inattendu. Elle se sentait transportée. Les surprises n'arrêtaient pas, et elle ne voulait pas qu'elles cessent. En à peine trois jours, elle avait rencontré un père et un oncle. Elle avait enfin une famille. Des gens à qui elle était liée. Le même sang coulait dans leurs veines, et ils se ressemblaient – malgré le fait qu'ils ne portent pas de lunettes – oui, elle en était sûre, ils étaient vraiment une famille. Celle dont elle rêvait depuis toujours, et qu'elle n'avait pas connu. Elle voulait faire plus ample connaissance avec son oncle, lui parler, en apprendre plus sur lui, sur son père, sur cette famille dont sa mère ne lui avait que brièvement raconté qu'ils étaient de puissants shinobis qui n'avaient pas survécu à une attaque.

Elle connaissait la solitude, et elle ne voulait plus jamais la ressentir. Jamais. Et Boruto n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était, de vivre sans père, de ne même pas savoir qui c'était réellement. De n'avoir aucun lien avec lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Il ne le saurait jamais.

Face à elle, Boruto se mordit la lèvre, et se retourna vers Inojin.

\- Tu penses comme elle ?

La question n'avait pas été spécialement agressive, mais Inojin avait pu sentir au ton réprobateur de Boruto qu'il était profondément déçu, si ce n'est se sentait trahi par le refus de Sarada. Il voulait réparer les choses, sous un certain angle, mais Inojin savait que c'était un choix purement égoïste. Il devinait que ce nouveau grand père sorti de nulle part ne plaisait pas à son ami, et que tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de s'en débarrasser avant qu'il ne mette son nez dans ses affaires. Seulement, deux choses empêchaient Inojin de soutenir son ami. La première était qu'il ne voyait pas comment des enfants qui n'étaient même pas encore diplômés de l'académie pouvaient prétendre supprimer des shinobis d'une autre époque, et d'un tel niveau. Il avait de très nombreuses fois entendu parler d'Asuma-sensei, sa mère en faisait si souvent l'éloge, et deux des ressuscités, dont le grand père de Boruto étaient des Kage. Enfin, deux autres encore avaient été les chefs des clans Nara et Yamanaka. Non, vraiment, c'était chose impossible que de les renvoyer dans l'au-delà. La seconde raison était que jamais encore, Inojin n'avait vu sa mère si heureuse. Elle semblait irradier de bonheur, depuis que ce prétendu grand père était apparu sur le pas de sa porte.

Ino était toujours souriante, mais Inojin n'était pas dupe. Elle avait beau lui dire encore et encore que lui seul suffisait à son bonheur, il savait bien que les absences trop longues et indéterminées de son père la faisaient énormément souffrir, même si devant lui, elle n'en montrait rien.

\- Ça va, j'ai pigé.

Inojin et Sarada sursautèrent lorsque Boruto se leva brusquement, claquant ses mains sur son plateau.

\- Shikadai au moins sera d'accord avec moi !

Inojin baissa les yeux, peu convaincu. Il s'était réveillé seul, le matin même. Un peu dépassé par les événements. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, réveillé par une horrible sensation de froid, il s'était aperçu que sa bouillotte avait disparu. Puis que sa fenêtre était ouverte, permettant au vent et à la pluie de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre. Le temps que son cerveau connecte ces informations entre elles, sa mère et Temari avaient débarqué dans sa chambre. Puis tout s'était enchaîné. Il avait souvent vu Temari en colère, mais jamais encore elle ne l'avait autant fait flipper. Ino avait dû intervenir alors qu'elle lui criait dessus pour qu'il avoue où se cachait Shikadai, ce dont il n'avait aucune idée.

Une bonne heure s'était écoulée, lorsque Boruto revint à la table, pas plus étonné que ça qu'Inojin et Mitsuki s'y trouvent encore. Sarada, elle, avait quitté le restaurant peu après son départ, lui indiqua Mitsuki, mais il n'en n'avait cure. Cette fille était lâche, voilà tout ce qu'il pensait à cet instant. Il se laissa tomber aux côtés de Mitsuki, en soupirant.

\- Alors, qu'a dit Shikadai-kun ?

\- J'ai pas réussi à le trouver, bouda Boruto.

\- Tu as cherché sous sa couette ?

Mitsuki essuya les regards blasés des deux blonds.

\- Il est pas chez lui, il est pas chez Inojin, ni chez Chouchou, j'ai fouillé tous les endroits qu'il fréquente d'habitude, rien. Il s'est volatilisé.

\- Il doit bien se trouver quelque part.

\- Peut-être…

Les deux garçons lancèrent un regard inquisiteur à Inojin, qui réfléchissait à voix haute. Ce dernier tenta d'échapper à la pression en se dérobant, mais Boruto ne lui laissa aucun échappatoire. Conscient qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une grosse, très grosse bêtise, Inojin lâcha son hypothèse.

 **. . .**

Les adultes disaient que la forêt était un terrain dangereux, qu'il valait mieux éviter de s'y aventurer seul. Il avait souvent entendu ces mots de la bouche d'autres enfants, lorsqu'il était question de jouer hors des sentiers battus. Ce qui, pour les autres était vraisemblablement un interdit, plus qu'un conseil, était pour lui une normalité. Un lieu tout à fait ordinaire à ses yeux. Il appréciait le calme et la tranquillité qui régnait dans ce bois un peu particulier. Il était certain d'au moins une chose, dans ce sanctuaire, héritage de ses ancêtres, personne ne viendrait rompre sa solitude, surtout pas sa mère. Car personne n'était autorisé à y pénétrer, hormis les membres du clan. Et il doutait fortement que son père vienne fouler ce sol, occupé qu'il était.

Occupé à quoi d'ailleurs ? Il ne savait pas, il ne voulait pas savoir. Il n'était jamais là, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à retenir. Il les laissait constamment seuls, sa mère et lui, et passait tout son temps dans l'ombre de l'Hokage. Triste vie.

Agacé par ses propres réflexions, il shoota dans une pomme de pin. Cette dernière roula jusqu'à ses pieds quelques secondes plus tard. Curieux, il recommença. Elle revint. Il réitéra l'expérience à plusieurs reprises, avant de franchir la distance qui le séparait du bosquet derrière lequel il avait envoyé l'objet.

\- Shiro.

Shikadai esquissa un sourire en découvrant un jeune faon à la robe un peu particulière. Le bout de ses pattes était blanc, et une large tâche blanche recouvrait son fin museau. L'animal, trop occupé à pousser la pomme de pin à l'aide de sa truffe, ne remarqua le garçon que lorsque ce dernier s'approcha pour le caresser. Il fit un léger bond sur le côté pour éviter le contact et braqua ses yeux sombres sur l'enfant. Shikadai ramassa la pomme de pin qu'il fit rouler entre ses doigts.

\- Tu veux jouer ?

Avec force, il lança l'objet. Sans grande surprise, le faon le regarda faire sans bouger.

\- Evidemment, ce serait plus marrant si t'étais un chien.

Soupirant, Shikadai se laissa tomber sur le sol, s'allongeant dans l'herbe humide. Il ne pleuvait plus, mais le ciel ne s'était pas pour autant départi de ses épais nuages, empêchant tout rayon de soleil de traverser ce lourd manteau. L'air était toujours aussi frais que plus tôt dans la matinée, et une fine bruine tombait silencieusement sur la forêt verdoyante du clan Nara. Il ferma les yeux. L'odeur, le bruissement des feuilles, le chant discret des oiseaux et des grillons semblaient s'accorder pour jouer une mélodie qui l'apaisait. Pour la première fois de la journée, il se sentit bien, calme. Son esprit avait délaissé les pensées confuses qui l'habitaient, pour ne laisser place qu'au vide, qu'à la plénitude. Bien sûr, il savait que ça ne durerait pas. Qu'il devrait tôt ou tard rentrer chez lui, et affronter sa mère.

Un souffle chaud vient chatouiller son cou, et il rouvrit lentement les yeux. Le faon s'était rapproché plus près encore qu'il n'avait jamais osé le faire jusqu'à présent, encore trop craintif. Shikadai n'osa pas bouger, ni même respirer trop fort de peur de le faire fuir. Il laissa l'animal le renifler longuement, et attraper du bout des dents le tissu de sa veste. Un met qui ne sembla pas plaire à Shiro qui s'ébroua en le lâchant.

Doucement, avec lenteur, Shikadai tendit une main vers l'animal et tenta une vaine caresse. Ses doigts effleurèrent à peine le pelage du faon que ce dernier se redressa, aux aguets.

\- Calme. Je vais pas te bouffer.

Plutôt que de rassurer le cervidé, Shikadai dut terminer d'achever ses craintes, car il détala aussi vite que possible derrière un bosquet. L'enfant afficha une mine blasée. Quel animal idiot. Dépité, il se laissa à nouveau tomber en arrière, s'étalant dans un bruit sourd contre le sol, et reprit sa petite sieste improvisée. Du moins il essaya. Un sentiment étrange s'empara peu à peu de lui. Tout était devenu beaucoup trop calme. A l'inverse de Boruto que le silence rendait constamment angoissé au point qu'il se sente obligé de le briser d'une façon ou d'une autre, Shikadai n'était pas dérangé particulièrement par l'absence de conversation. Seulement, ce n'était pas naturel d'après lui, de ne plus entendre les piaillements des oiseaux cachés dans les branchages. Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa nerveusement en position assise. Il tendit l'oreille, à la recherche d'un bruit, peu importait lequel. Il avait cette impression désagréable, comme si on l'observait. Peut-être était-ce son imagination. Sans doute, même. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de parcourir l'endroit du regard, s'attardant sur chaque arbre, chaque arbuste, chaque buisson.

Une goutte de sueur roula le long de sa tempe, jusqu'à se perdre dans son cou lorsqu'il sentit soudain une présence juste derrière lui. Il fit volte-face et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Face à lui se tenait une jeune femme à la beauté glacée et à l'expression figée. Les questions fusèrent dans la tête de l'enfant, mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot, deux ombres sortirent des bosquets pour se placer entre l'intruse et lui. La jeune femme fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Devant elle se dressaient, majestueux et imposants, deux cerfs sortis de nulle part.

Instinctivement, Shikadai recula. Qui était cette personne ? Comment était-elle parvenue jusqu'ici ? Il la détailla longuement. Rien dans son apparence, sa tenue ou son comportement ne laissait voir un quelconque lien d'appartenance avec le village. Il tressaillit alors qu'elle fit mine d'amorcer un geste. Les deux cerfs inclinèrent imperceptiblement la tête, non comme un signe de soumission, mais d'avertissement.

\- Es-tu Nara Shikadai ?

\- Et toi, qui es-tu ?

Il avait réussi à prononcer ces quelques mots d'un ton calme, maîtrisé. Pourtant, il n'en menait pas large. La jeune femme dut s'en apercevoir, car elle l'ignora superbement.

\- Tu vas me suivre.

Shikadai esquissa malgré tout un sourire sauvage.

\- Ma maman m'a dit de ne pas suivre les inconnus, donc…

L'intruse pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, affichant une mine ennuyée. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre en négociation. Sa seule pensée fut qu'elle détestait les gosses. Celui-là en particulier. Et pour cause, si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, il aurait déjà rendu son dernier souffle à la seconde où il avait croisé son regard. Malheureusement, sa maîtresse le voulait vivant. Dommage. Elle devrait s'en accommoder.

D'un geste sûr, Ageha sortit un court katana de sous sa cape et le brandit en direction de l'enfant. Les deux cervidés se jetèrent sur elle d'un commun accord sous les yeux effarés de Shikadai qui n'eut pas le temps de profiter du spectacle. Il se retourna vivement pour tomber nez à nez avec une biche. D'abord surpris de cette apparition soudaine, il se reprit rapidement et grimpa sur le dos de la bête qui s'empressa de quitter les lieux.

Elle galopait, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Plus rapide que le courant de la rivière, plus libre que le vent. Plus agile et adroite que n'importe lequel de ses congénères, Birei traversa les fourrés, franchit les ruisseaux, bondit par-dessus les ravins, sans jamais freiner sa course. Sur son dos, Shikadai s'accrochait de toutes ses forces, entourant le cou de la biche de ses bras. Dans son torse tambourinait son cœur si fort qu'il en devint douloureux. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti une pression pareille. C'était terrible, violent. Une terreur sans nom s'était emparée de lui à la minute où les cerfs avaient engagé les hostilités. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Cette femme, ce qui allait arriver aux cerfs, ou ce qui allait lui arriver, à lui, si jamais elle le trouvait ?

Elle voulait qu'il la suive. Mais dans quel but ? Pour aller où ? Tant de questions dont il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître les réponses. Perdu, il enfouit son visage dans les poils de la biche, resserrant un peu plus son étreinte, tandis qu'elle franchissait un énième ravin. Elle atterrit habilement de l'autre côté et reprit sa course folle. Ses oreilles se dressèrent, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. D'un bond vif, elle esquiva un projectile dont le sifflement fit sursauter Shikadai. Il releva la tête vers les arbres, cherchant de ses yeux verts la provenance de ce tir, alors qu'une salve de kunais fondait sur lui avec une vitesse et une précision effroyable. Birei accéléra la cadence et s'élança contre un tronc, y prenant appui pour effectuer un puissant bond en sens inverse. Les armes se plantèrent dans l'arbre, et les parchemins explosèrent dans une violente détonation. La fumée provoquée permit à la biche et l'enfant d'échapper à leur assaillante. Sur une branche, Ageha pesta. Cette bestiole commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas.

Elle se redressa et porta son pouce à ses lèvres, le mordant jusqu'au sang.

 _\- Kuchiyose no jutsu._

Une magnifique panthère noire jaillit d'un nuage de fumée et après avoir entendu l'ordre de sa maîtresse, s'élança à travers la forêt, plus vive que la foudre. Il ne fallut que peu de temps au fauve pour repérer et rattraper la proie en cavale. D'un bond agile, elle bondit par-dessus la biche et l'enfant et se plaça en travers de sa route, obligeant Birei à freiner des quatre fers. Ageha apparut juste derrière elle et invoqua deux clones, tandis que le fauve montrait les crocs, laissant entendre un grognement sinistre. Shikadai en eut des sueurs froides. Birei elle, piétinait, cherchant désespérément un moyen de se tirer de ce guêpier. Elle était prise au piège, son être tout entier criait au danger.

\- Fini de jouer, déclara Ageha tandis que ses clones et son invocation resserraient le cercle autour de ses proies.

Birei recula. Distraite par les trois Ageha, elle ne vit pas arriver le coup de crocs que la panthère planta vigoureusement dans son jarret. La biche se cambra, prise de court, et s'écrasa au sol. Shikadai accusa le coup et se redressa.

\- Arrête ! cria-t-il au fauve qui secouait la jambe de la biche, toujours prisonnière de sa gueule.

Il serra les poings.

\- J'te dis de la lâcher !

Il se releva et s'approcha des deux bêtes sur un coup de tête, mais le grognement et le regard assassin de la panthère le firent reculer subitement. De sa mâchoire, il pouvait voir s'écouler une large quantité de sang. Il déglutit. D'un coup de sabot, Birei parvint à faire lâcher prise au fauve et se releva avec difficulté. Ses grands yeux noirs fixèrent l'enfant avec intensité. Il avait peur, elle le sentait. Alors elle s'approcha de lui, clopinant. D'un coup de museau, elle le poussa, et se plaça devant lui, se dressant face à la femme et ses clones.

Ageha fixa la bête durant de longues minutes. Elle pouvait ressentir en cet animal toute l'essence de l'instinct maternel. Elle l'avait toujours su. Les yeux des animaux s'avéraient être plus expressifs que n'importe quel mot. Elle était prête à tout, pour protéger le petit.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

La biche resta droite, immobile. Elle ne cilla pas lorsqu'Ageha sortit son katana. Ni même lorsqu'elle plia les genoux. Ni même lorsqu'elle s'élança vers elle avec une rapidité exceptionnelle. Birei ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle était l'unique rempart qui pouvait protéger l'héritier du clan. Ce petit d'homme qui s'était si souvent retrouvé entre ses pattes, par le passé. Ce minuscule être humain, qui posait sur elle ses si grands yeux couleur forêt. Elle n'en n'avait jamais vu de pareils avant. Elle était habituée aux Hommes. Le clan qui assurait leur protection et pérennité depuis des années, des siècles même, n'avait aucun secret pour elle. Elle s'était souvent laissé observer, mais jamais aucun humain ne s'était approché d'elle comme l'avait fait le nouvel héritier. L'image de l'enfant qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes et tendait vers elle ses minuscules bras, babillant un mot qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais qui allait devenir son nom, fut la dernière qui traversa son esprit.

\- Birei !

Elle s'écroula, inerte. Shikadai tomba à genoux sur l'herbe dont le vert se teinta d'un rouge sombre. C'était chaud. Poisseux. Brûlant. Lourd. Tout comme ce poids qui oppressait sa poitrine, freinait sa respiration. Ageha braqua sur l'enfant un regard inexpressif.

\- Une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, à nous.

Il voulait crier. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il voulait pleurer. Mais ses yeux écarquillés et révulsés étaient trop secs pour permettre la venue d'une seule larme. Il voulait bouger, mais son corps était paralysé. Il bouillonnait, mais un froid glacial s'emparait de lui. Il était brûlant, mais il frissonnait. Ageha franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparait de l'enfant, mais un grognement la fit jeter un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Son invocation se tenait sur le qui-vive, et pour cause, Ageha entendit nettement un bruit derrière un fourré. Elle se retourna et rappela la panthère qui disparut dans le même nuage qui avait précédé sa venue. Armée de son katana à la lame encore couverte du sang de la biche, elle s'avança vers le buisson. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins en découvrant un faon sortir de lui-même de sa cachette.

\- Allons bon. Le cerf, la biche, et maintenant le faon. J'aurais eu droit à la totale, marmonna-t-elle en brandissant son arme.

Sans se départir de son regard impassible, elle abaissa d'un coup son katana.

\- Que…

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Ses clones disparurent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle était bloquée. Son bras encore suspendu en l'air, tenait en joue le faon qui la regardait, terrifié et tremblant. Dans son dos, une voix criarde, un brin désespérée, retentit.

\- Shiro ! Sauve-toi !

Le faon hésita, piétina sur place, frappa le sol de ses sabots, en proie à un stress immense. Ses yeux noirs allaient et venaient dans tous les sens, jusqu'à se poser sur la biche allongée au sol. Prudemment, il passa à côté de la femme pour la rejoindre, mais Shikadai cria à nouveau.

\- Dégage abruti de cervidé ! Tire-toi !

Il aurait voulu lui lancer quelque chose, une pierre aurait fait l'affaire pour le forcer à s'enfuir, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de relâcher sa technique maintenant. Shikadai doutait d'ailleurs qu'il résiste encore bien longtemps. Le ciel couvert ne l'aidait pas. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration avant de les rouvrir et de les planter dans ceux du faon. Il le fixa avec intensité, le suppliant presque du regard. Il ne voulait pas. Non. Il ne voulait pas qu'un autre animal perde la vie sous ses yeux. Il ne le supporterait pas. Shiro ne comprit peut-être pas les pensées désespérées de l'enfant, mais un mouvement derrière lui l'incita à prendre la poudre d'escampette. Shikadai se concentra davantage. Encore. Il devait tenir encore un peu. Le temps que Shiro soit hors d'atteinte. Il le devait à Birei.

« Merde. » pensa-t-il en voyant son ombre se détacher de celle de la femme. Il arrivait déjà à sa limite. Peut-être que s'il s'était entraîné sérieusement, durant tout ce temps, alors peut-être qu'il aurait pu sauver Birei. Cette simple pensée lui vrilla l'estomac.

Si je m'attendais à ça…, murmura Ageha, une fois libérée de l'emprise de Shikadai.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, et constata que cette petite technique d'immobilisation devait sans doute demander une grande quantité de chakra, étant donné que le gamin semblait éreinté. Bien, au moins, il ne l'aurait pas deux fois de suite. D'un mouvement éclair, elle se retrouva à moins d'un mètre de l'enfant, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Épuisé et intimidé, Shikadai tomba à genoux.

\- Tu es à ma merci.

Tremblant, Shikadai serra les poings. Il voulait bien l'affronter maintenant. Il voulait bien l'écouter. Il voulait bien la voir. Il voulait qu'elle vienne. Qu'elle vienne le chercher. Il ne fuirait plus. Et ce n'était pas grave, si elle ne l'aimait pas. Si elle ne voulait pas de lui. Il voulait juste la voir. Une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue et s'écrasa dans son cou. Oui, il voulait juste la voir. Il serait sage. Il ne ferait plus de bêtise. Il ne fuirait plus la maison. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne venait-elle pas ? Pourquoi le laissait-elle tout seul ? Le détestait-elle vraiment ? Parce qu'il était un enfant bâtard ? Il voulait tellement la voir. Tellement.

Une douleur lancinante traversa son crâne et il se sentit perdre connaissance. Un cri silencieux perça les ténèbres qui l'enveloppaient.

« Maman ! »

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Encore un chapitre génial de la part de Keisu (j'en viens à me dire que les miens sont tous nuls à coté des siens, tellement les siens sont parfaits T_T xD).** **Alors, alors, qu'est ce qui va arriver à notre petit Shikadai ? Sai va-t-il s'en sortir ? Je dois dire que j'ai presque pleuré à la fin, pauvre Birei... pauvre Shikadai... T_T**

 **Sur ce, à bientôt ! Bisous !**


	8. Chapitre sept

**Hello ! Non, nous ne sommes pas mortes, on a juste pleiiiins de préoccupations existentielles (par exemple ce qu'on va pouvoir faire de nos carcasses...).** **Mais voici enfin ce chapitre sept, écrit par moi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre sept**

* * *

Les portes de Konoha se dessinèrent enfin à quelques centaines de mètres. Gaara lâcha un soupir de soulagement en les voyant. Enfin... Seulement, il était sûr qu'il arrivait après tout le monde, et la vision de Kiba les attendant au seuil du village le conforta dans son impression. D'ordinaire, cela aurait été Shikamaru qui serait venu les accueillir. Le maître-chien leur sourit d'un air amusé lorsqu'ils parvinrent à son niveau.

\- Nous sommes en retard, c'est ça ? demanda le Kazekage.

Kiba lâcha un léger rire.

\- Oh non, pas du tout, ça fait _juste_ une heure que je vous attends là et que je me les caille sous la pluie, répondit-il, son ton clairement ironique.

Gaara roula des yeux avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Matsuri et Yukata qui chuchotaient entre elles en riant. Elles remarquèrent le regard qu'il posait sur elles et se turent instantanément, Matsuri lui décernant un grand sourire innocent qui lui fit hausser un sourcil suspicieux. Il décida de laisser couler et fit signe à Kiba de les mener à la tour de l'Hokage.

\- Kankuro n'est pas avec vous ? s'étonna l'Inuzuka tandis qu'ils commençaient à marcher rapidement dans les rues presque désertes du village.

Gaara lui expliqua les découvertes qu'ils avaient faites sur le chemin, découvertes que son frère avait décidé de suivre pour retrouver Sai. Kiba fronça les sourcils en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il pensa à Ino qui attendait le retour de son mari, cachant sa peur de le perdre derrière son sourire radieux, afin de ne pas inquiéter sa famille. Il connaissait très bien Ino, pour être sorti avec elle pendant un moment, et savait que sous son apparence joyeuse, elle se faisait souvent du souci pour les personnes qu'elle aimait. Il serra les poings, sa colère envers Sai refaisant surface. Il en voulait depuis longtemps à l'ANBU de faire souffrir ainsi sa propre femme. Elle ne le méritait absolument pas, elle qui faisait tout pour soutenir sa famille et apparaître tout le temps souriante lorsqu'il rentrait de mission. Il se promit qu'il irait dire deux mots à Sai lorsque celui-ci rentrerait…

Ils accélérèrent le pas, la conversation s'étant tarie. Soudain, Gaara s'arrêta brusquement et ses deux gardes du corps faillirent heurter son dos. Il fixait un point quelques mètres devant eux. Une silhouette se découpait à travers la pluie, laissant entrevoir des couettes blondes imbibées d'eau et des yeux qui semblaient larmoyants sous le déluge. Le Kazekage vit tout de suite que sa sœur n'allait pas bien rien qu'en croisant ses orbes douloureuses. Alors, sans se soucier de la réunion, de ses accompagnateurs, de la pluie, il s'avança vers Temari et la serra fort dans ses bras. Il sentit ses doigts fins se crisper sur le tissus de son haut tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sembla se détendre enfin et Gaara se risqua à déposer un léger baiser sur la tempe de sa sœur. Malgré les années, il n'était pas vraiment très à l'aise avec les contacts physiques trop rapprochés, comme les câlins par exemple. Mais, il savait que c'était ce dont Temari avait besoin. De bras dans lesquels se réfugier, d'une odeur familière, de marques d'affection. Il ne lui demanda rien, mais il se doutait qu'elle n'avait fait qu'aller de problèmes en problèmes depuis deux jours. Rien que le fait que leur père soit revenu à la vie était, en soit, source de colère et de tristesse. Et il avait comme l'impression que quelque chose que Temari avait préféré enfouir depuis longtemps au plus profond d'elle-même avait à nouveau refait surface. _La peur_. Il savait que, durant toute sa vie, la peur avait été le plus grand ennemi de sa sœur, le seul qu'elle refusait de combattre, qu'elle fuyait.

Ils finirent par se séparer et Gaara planta un regard interrogateur dans celui de Temari, qui lui désigna la tour de l'Hokage de la tête tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, l'air de dire : « On discutera plus tard. Dépêche-toi d'aller à cette fichue réunion ou ça va mal aller pour toi ! ». Le Kazekage leva les yeux au ciel, récoltant une légère tape sur l'épaule. Puis, la kunoichi blonde alla rapidement saluer ses deux amies avant de s'éloigner en agitant la main à leur intention. Tout en avançant vers la tour, Gaara se retourna plusieurs fois pour observer sa sœur s'éloigner à travers les gouttes de pluie. Il irait chez elle directement après la réunion, ils avaient vraiment besoin de discuter. Il faudrait aussi qu'il ait une conversation avec son père, parce qu'il se doutait fortement qu'il n'y était surement pas allé de main morte avec Temari. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction que Rasa avait dû avoir en découvrant Shikadai, l'enfant de sa fille aînée avec un ninja d'un autre village. Il connaissait l'obsession de son père pour toutes ces histoires de traditions familiales et de perpétuation du sang de la famille du Kazekage.

Et Shikadai était un produit de ce qu'il avait toujours rejeté et détesté. S'il avait osé dire ou faire le moindre mal à l'enfant... Gaara ignorait comment il réagirait, mais il savait que ce ne serait pas beau à voir. Et si ce n'était pas lui qui agissait, ce serait Kankuro. Toutes les personnes proches d'eux, que ce soit à Konoha ou à Suna, savaient qu'ils aimaient leur neveu comme s'il s'agissait de leur propre enfant. C'était la seule personne de l'entourage de Gaara qui ne l'avait pas connu durant sa période « psychopathe », qui n'avait jamais eu peur de lui et l'aimait pour lui-même, sans se soucier de tout ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé. Il cessa définitivement de se retourner lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immense porte de la tour. Il sentit une main frôler la sienne alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le bâtiment. Il baissa les yeux et se rendit compte que c'était Matsuri. Elle lui retourna un léger sourire encourageant. Elle avait dû sentir son anxiété et tentait de le réconforter comme elle pouvait. Il lui en était reconnaissant et lui répondit en attrapant ses doigts une fraction de seconde avant de les relâcher car ils arrivaient devant la porte menant à la salle de réunion. Il prit une immense inspiration. Et ils entrèrent dans le bureau.

 **. . .**

Sai commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Hésiter comme cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Il était tiraillé entre deux choix sans savoir lequel suivre : rester là et laisser ses ennemis l'emporter pour obtenir plus d'informations ou s'échapper et rentrer avertir les autres du danger que courrait Shikadai ? Il jura intérieurement. Auparavant, cela ne lui serait jamais arrivé. Il aurait choisi de continuer pour obtenir des informations, évidemment, il n'aurait absolument pas hésité. Mais, à cette époque, il n'avait aucun sentiment, aider un ami ne voulait rien dire pour lui, il ne connaissait même pas le sens du mot « ami ».

À présent, il savait ce qui était juste. Il tourna légèrement la tête. Son ravisseur, Ameji, regardait droit devant lui, imperturbable. À quelques mètres d'eux, le plus jeune – qu'Ameji avait appelé Mizuno - affichait une mine renfrognée, sans doute due au rejet d'Ageha à son égard. Sai analysa la situation. Il était toujours enserré dans les liens spéciaux anti-chakra. Il ne pourrait donc pas utiliser son encre. De toute manière, son matériel lui avait été confisqué. Soudain, un très léger craquement se fit entendre juste à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir une petite souris d'encre, accrochée au sac-à-dos de son ravisseur.

Un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle avait dû s'incruster discrètement dans ses vêtements alors qu'Ageha et ses acolytes tentaient de l'interroger. Cela tombait très bien. Sai fit un geste discret de la tête et la souris grimpa délicatement tout le long du sac d'Ameji jusqu'à arriver au niveau de la nuque du ravisseur. Là, elle planta ses petites dents acérées dans son cou, lui faisant lâcher un cri et, par la même occasion, desserrer sa prise sur Sai. Celui-ci en profita pour donner un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de son ennemi et, avant que le plus jeune ait pu réagir, se retrouva à tomber en chute libre, le sol se rapprochant à très grande vitesse. Il avait été entraîné à ce genre de situation. Au moment où ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il bascula en avant et effectua un magnifique roulé-boulé sur l'herbe trempée. Sans s'arrêter, il se redressa rapidement puis, malgré son corps encore entouré de liens, se mit à courir dans le sens opposé à ses ennemis qui, il le savait, ne tarderaient pas à se lancer à sa poursuite.

Il courut longtemps, sous la pluie diluvienne. Il n'entendait rien d'autre que le bruit des gouttes heurtant durement le sol et il ne pouvait ainsi pas dire formellement s'il avait semé ses ennemis ou pas. Alors il continuait, tout en essayant de se libérer de ses liens. Il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance face à ses deux ravisseurs s'ils venaient à le rattraper. Il n'avait plus ni son matériel de peinture, ni ses kunais et ses shurikens, juste la petite souris d'encre agrippée à son épaule et qui commençait déjà à se liquéfier. Il jura. Autrement dit, s'ils le rejoignaient, il était soit mort, soit encore une fois enlevé, ce qui ne l'avancerait absolument à rien…

Soudain, il entendit un claquement sec à quelques mètres devant lui. Il se stoppa net et fit un écart quand une lame perça le rideau de pluie pour venir effleurer son épaule, sont toutefois l'entailler. Une haute silhouette se découpa à travers la bruine et s'avança vers lui, tout en craquements et en cliquetis. Il recula mais trébucha et, le temps de se rattraper, une autre ombre était apparue à côté de la première, plus petite. Il plissa les yeux. Il avait une vague impression familière. Ce ne fut que lorsque les silhouettes émergèrent qu'il les reconnut immédiatement. Un léger sourire – et vrai, celui-là – éclaira son visage.

\- Sai ! s'écria Kankuro lorsqu'il le vit, écarquillant les yeux. Désolé, j'ai cru que c'était un ennemi !

\- Salut, répondit l'ANBU d'une voix rauque.

\- Tu t'es mis dans de beaux draps, à ce que je vois. Toujours motivé à rester ANBU ? ricana le marionnettiste, considérant les mailles emprisonnant le ninja, une main posée sur sa hanche et Kuroari debout à ses côtés.

Sai haussa les épaules, puis jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Ses ravisseurs ne l'avaient toujours pas rattrapé. Seulement, il ne suffisait que de quelques minutes pour qu'ils parviennent à eux, il le savait.

\- On devrait y–

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par le sifflement aigu d'un shuriken qui lui érafla violemment les côtes. Il fit un écart alors que Kankuro agitait les doigts pour mettre Kuroari en mouvement et, en même temps, faire bouger Sasori qui était resté en arrière. Leurs ennemis restaient invisibles, dissimulés par les torrents d'eau tombant du ciel. Un autre shuriken tenta à nouveau de toucher Sai, mais ce dernier l'esquiva d'un bond, tout en essayant à nouveau de se défaire de ses liens. Il avait horreur de ne pas être libre de ses mouvements. Déjà que tout son matériel se trouvait avec ses ravisseurs… Le ninja de Suna, prévoyant, posa trois parchemins sur le sol puis apposa ses mains dessus. Karasu, Sanshôuo et Kuroari II apparurent dans un nuage de fumée blanche et, aussitôt, furent reliées aux doigts de Kankuro par des fils de chakra.

Ce dernier regarda autour de lui, tous ses sens en alertes, tentant de déceler ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement ou une respiration. Une silhouette passa sur le côté, à environ une dizaine de mètres de lui, et, avant qu'elle puisse envoyer un kunai ou un shuriken, Karasu envoya l'une de ses lames empoisonnées tandis que Kuroari étendait ses bras rétractables. L'individu réussit à éviter la lame, de justesse, mais ne put échapper à la marionnette de capture qui l'attira à elle. Alors que cette dernière se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, Sai reconnut Mizuno, le plus jeune, qui gratifiait la marionnette de nombreux qualificatifs très fleuris. Ses paroles se muèrent en un cri aigu et bref lorsqu'il fut enfermé dans le « ventre » de Kuroari.

Kankuro se redressa en soupirant, l'air soulagé et relâchant sa concentration, mais Sai lui cria :

\- Il n'est pas seul ! Il y en a un deuxième !

Aussitôt, le marionnettiste se remit sur ses gardes. Trop tard. Il n'eut pas le temps de d'éviter la lame du kunai qui fusa vers sa gorge. Il ne put que la dévier pour qu'elle se plante dans son épaule, lui tirant un cri de douleur. Ameji lâcha son arme, qui resta plantée dans la chair du ninja de Suna. Un sourire tordu étira ses lèvres alors qu'il sortait une autre arme. Le sang coulait le long du bras de Kankuro, se répandant en flaques sur le sol. Il ne sentait plus son bras et n'arrivait plus à bouger ses doigts. Son adversaire avait dû sectionner quelques tendons et endommager ses muscles. Sans hésiter, il passa rapidement tous ses fils de chakra dans sa main gauche, encore indemne. Il n'était pas encore totalement habitué à manier ses marionnettes d'une seule main, même s'il s'entraînait. Mais, là, c'était un cas d'extrême urgence.

Il bougea son annulaire le plus discrètement possible, et Sasori se mit en mouvement, lentement, sans faire de bruit. Pour détourner son attention, il tenta de parler avec l'homme se tenant en face de lui :

\- Vous êtes des ninjas, non ? Je ne vois pas de bandeau frontal sur vous…, lança-t-il.

Ameji garda le silence, se contentant de hausser un sourcil, l'air de dire « tu crois vraiment m'avoir avec ta ruse à la noix ? », avant de lancer son kunai qui se planta dans le genou de Sasori. Kankuro pesta intérieurement. Il ne pourrait pas le duper aussi facilement. Alors qu'il cherchait une solution, il croisa le regard sombre de Sai. Ce dernier fit un signe de tête vers ses jambes, puis vers Ameji. Le marionnettiste comprit et reporta son attention sur son adversaire. Il plia son pouce et Sanshôuo se jeta violemment contre ce dernier, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une attaque brusque. Il se redressa cependant rapidement pour former des signes. De ses mains jaillirent deux jets d'eau prenant la forme de loups avant de balayer la marionnette salamandre. Profitant du fait qu'il était concentré sur son jutsu, Sai en profita pour glisser au sol et attraper les chevilles d'Ameji entre ses mollets pour lui faire une clef de jambes. Le ninja se dégagea, mais, son équilibre rompu, se sentit tomber en avant, encore plus quand il dut éviter une salve de senbons dégoulinants de poison lancés par Karasu. Il atterrît pile entre les bras bardés de lames de Kuroari II. Elles se plantèrent sur son torse, pas assez fort pour lui causer des blessures graves, mais assez pour éviter qu'il s'enfuit. Il fut ensuite jeté sans aucun ménagement dans la prison qu'était Kuroari II.

Kankuro resta sur ses gardes encore quelques minutes, le temps de savoir s'ils avaient appelé des renforts ou étaient juste tous les deux. Plus aucun mouvement ne suivit, et il décida finalement de se relâcher. Il essaya de bouger son bras blessé, mais n'y parvint toujours pas. Il décida de laisser le kunai, l'enlever ne ferait qu'aggraver sa blessure. Sai s'approcha de lui, et il remarqua enfin qu'il était encore pris dans son lien bizarre. Du sang s'écoulait le long de ses côtes, là où il avait été touché par le shuriken de Mizuno, mais cela ne semblait pas l'affaiblir.

\- On peut faire mieux, niveau retrouvailles, rit légèrement Kankuro en grimaçant.

\- Merci d'être venu m'aider, souffla Sai en examinant la blessure du marionnettiste des yeux.

\- Y a pas de problème, je t'en devais une.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer au village. Déjà pour soigner ça. Et aussi pour interroger ces deux ninjas.

Ils regardèrent les deux Kuroari qui vibraient sous les coups dont les gratifiaient les hommes à l'intérieur.

\- Mais c'étaient qui, ces mecs, et qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

Sai hésita un instant à informer Kankuro de ce qu'ils lui avaient demandé, mais il se dit qu'il méritait de le savoir. Et puis, il l'apprendrait à un moment ou à un autre…

\- Ils étaient trois à la base, ces deux-là et une fille, répondit-il. La fille est partie vers Konoha et eux m'ont emporté vers leur village pour que je leur donne des informations. Ils cherchaient quelqu'un… Shikadai.

Il sentit Kankuro se tendre à côté de lui lorsqu'il souffla le nom de son neveu. Il le vit froncer les sourcils et serrer les dents, et se douta qu'il avait la folle envie de sortir Ameji et Mizuno de leurs prisons pour leur soutirer ce qu'ils voulaient à Shikadai, à coups de menaces, de lames et de poison s'il le fallait. Pourtant, le marionnettiste souffla un grand coup, puis se redressa avant de dire, d'un ton pressé et fort :

\- Retournons à Konoha. Gaara doit déjà être arrivé à cette heure. Il faudra aussi s'occuper de ce lien qui te retient prisonnier. Je suppose que tu ne peux pas t'en défaire, sinon tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.

Sai hocha la tête et le suivit tandis qu'il reconnectait ses fils de chakra aux deux Kuroari et rangeait Sasori et Sanshôuo dans leurs parchemins respectifs. Ils gardèrent le silence tout le long du chemin, mais l'ANBU voyait bien que Kankuro lançait des œillades assassines vers ses deux marionnettes, destinées aux ninjas à l'intérieur. Le connaissant, il demanderait sûrement à Morino Ibiki de participer à leur interrogatoire. Sai eut _presque_ pitié d'eux. Ils ne se doutaient pas du sort qui les attendait en arrivant au village…

 **. . .**

Les yeux de Shikamaru allaient et venaient entre tous les Kage, leurs gardes du corps, et Sakura qui se dépatouillait avec des documents sur un coin de la grande table. À partir du moment où elle avait dit avoir besoin de Kankuro, tout le monde s'était tu. Et la longue attente avait commencé. Il étouffa un bâillement d'une main, tandis que le battement du pied de Kurotsuchi contre le sol résonnait dans la salle silencieuse. Ce bruit était franchement énervant, mais la Tsuchikage ne semblait pas tenir compte des regards blasés et agacés qu'on lui adressait. Elle soupirait également bruyamment, les sourcils froncés, l'air de dire qu'elle allait tuer le Kazekage dès qu'il franchirait le pas de la porte pour le punir de son retard. Chojuro avait bien tenté de lui faire une remarque sur son manque de tenue, mais un kunai planté à même pas un centimètre de lui l'en avait dissuadé.

Le Nara se balança d'une jambe à l'autre, commençant à ressentir les effets d'une crampe à force de rester debout. La tension semblait se concentrer dans chaque parcelle d'air de la salle. La nervosité teintait les traits de tout le monde, fronçant les sourcils et crispant la commissure des lèvres. Soudain, la bulle de fébrilité explosa lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Sasuke. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, certains peu avenants et même carrément hostiles. Apparemment, tout le monde n'avait pas une haute estime de l'Uchiha… Sans se préoccuper de cela, ce dernier se dirigea vers Naruto pour lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille avant de se poster debout derrière lui. Shikamaru vit bien qu'il lança un regard en direction de Sakura, qui avait l'air, au contraire, d'éviter de croiser ses yeux. Il soupira silencieusement. La joie ne semblait pas au rendez-vous chez les Uchiha.

Enfin, on pouvait en dire autant à propos de sa famille. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, ressassant sans arrêt tous les problèmes auxquels il était confronté, tout en regardant Temari dormir, allongée à côté de lui. Il avait tout doucement essuyé les larmes de ses joues avant de l'observer. Il aimait beaucoup la contempler alors qu'elle se reposait. Elle avait la manie de froncer un petit peu son nez, ce qui la rendait adorable. Bon, elle ronflait et elle bougeait tellement qu'il manquait plusieurs fois de finir par terre et se prenait souvent des baffes, mais pour rien au monde il ne serait allé dormir ailleurs.

Un raclement de gorge le détourna de ses pensées. Sasuke s'avança d'un pas avant de lancer un regard interrogatif à Naruto, pour lui demander s'il pouvait prendre la parole. Ce dernier la lui donna d'un hochement de tête. L'Uchiha lança donc, d'un ton neutre :

\- Veuillez m'excusez, mais il me semble que nous perdons du temps à attendre le Kazekage. Je suggère que nous commencions sans lui, nous lui ferons un résumé lorsqu'il arrivera.

Du coin de l'œil, Shikamaru vit Sakura stopper son tri de papiers, puis se redresser. Elle prit son souffle avant de répondre, d'une voix cassante :

\- Le problème, c'est que je dois parler à Kankuro-san avant toute chose. Après tout, c'est aussi lui qui a créé cette technique.

Son mari haussa un sourcil cynique.

\- Parce que tu as franchement besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour nous expliquer en quoi cela consiste ? Je ne te savais pas si incompétente.

Sakura serra les poings, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire crispée. Shikamaru recula d'un pas pour s'éloigner de Sasuke. Ça sentait le roussi… Il ne voulait pas tellement se retrouver dans la trajectoire de la kunoichi si elle décidait de tenir tête à son mari. Les têtes des Kages se tournaient simultanément vers les deux ninjas, tandis que Naruto s'était enfoncé dans son siège en déglutissant. Finalement, Sakura attrapa une feuille et, dédiant un regard noir à Sasuke, expliqua rapidement en quoi consistait la technique. Elle parlait tellement vite que Shikamaru avait du mal à suivre, et il n'avait pas l'air d'être le seul au vu des mines confuses des autres Kages et de leurs gardes du corps.

\- Puisque mon _cher mari_ ici présent insinue que je suis _incompétente_ , je vous résume le tout et vous vous débrouillez. Nous avons nommé cette technique le Tamashī no Henkyaku. Pour faire court, c'est un parchemin sur lequel il suffit de déposer son sang pour faire revivre quelqu'un. Kankuro-san avait trouvé des prototypes cachés dans l'ancien atelier de Chiyo-baasama. On s'est dit que cela nous serait d'une grande utilité si une autre guerre venait à éclater et nous avons décidé de les mettre au point. Malheureusement, celui que nous avons était encore en développement et nous n'avions pas fini de le perfectionner. De fait, il ne peut faire revenir à la vie que les personnes liées à nous par le sang les plus proches émotionnellement – que ce soit en bien ou en mal – de nos parents, et une seule personne par parent.

\- Très bien, intervint Naruto, mais pourquoi les personnes ressuscitées ont-elles vieilli par rapport à la dernière fois où on les a vu ? Et cette technique est-elle définitive ou pas ?

L'Hokage avait bien du courage d'oser poser des questions vue l'humeur dans laquelle était Sakura. Cette dernière commençait déjà à rassembler vivement ses papiers.

\- Pour être honnête, répondit-elle avec un grognement et une œillade vers Sasuke qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire de remarque, nous ne savons pas. Je dirais que l'âge des personnes ressuscitées représente celui qu'elles devraient _réellement_ avoir si elles étaient toujours restées en vie.

La médic-nin attrapa finalement sa paperasse avant de sortir de la salle en arguant :

\- Voilà, je vous ai fait le topo, maintenant vous vous démerdez avec Sasuke-kun vu qu'il est _tellement_ fort !

Et elle claqua la porte pour ponctuer sa phrase, faisant sursauter toute l'assistance et manquant de peu de détruire le bâtiment de l'Hokage.

\- Eh bien ! s'écria la Tsuchikage. Je sens qu'il y en a un qui va dormir sur le canapé ce soir !

\- Tsuchi', voyons…, souffla Chojuro avec un soupir de désespoir envers le manque cruel de tact de son amie.

Celle-ci lui dédia un regard en coin avant de hausser les épaules avec un « tch ! » dédaigneux à l'encontre du Mizukage. Derrière les Kage, presque tous les gardes du corps avaient l'air de se retenir de rire devant les disputes de « couples » qui éclataient de tous les côtés. Même Samui souriait légèrement. Il n'y avait bien que Sasuke qui arborait un masque froid et semblait prêt à utiliser son sharingan. L'ambiance se refroidit néanmoins quelques instants plus tard, pour laisser place à un nouveau silence que Naruto s'empressa de briser, au grand soulagement de Shikamaru.

\- Bien, je pense qu'il serait à présent temps de débattre, même si Gaara n'est pas encore arri–

Il fut coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant place à Kiba, suivi de près par le Kazekage entouré de Matsuri et Yukata. Shikamaru se retint de se taper le front de la main. Quelqu'un sur cette Terre le haïssait, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il soupçonnait franchement Hidan, enseveli dans son trou sous la forêt des Nara, de demander à son Jashin-machin-chose de lui pourrir la vie. Heureusement pour lui, les deux femmes avaient l'air calme et décidées à ne pas jouer les groupies. D'ailleurs, Matsuri arborait à peu près la même expression que Temari lors des conseils : fière et froide. En espérant que son caractère n'était pas le même, sinon ils étaient tous fichus…

\- Tu as décidé de faire ton Kakashi-sensei aujourd'hui, Gaara ? lança joyeusement le Hokage alors que le ninja saluait ses collègues d'un hochement de tête en s'asseyant à son fauteuil.

\- Je suis désolé, il y a eu… hum… quelques petits problèmes sur la route, répondit-il avant de faire signe à son ami de se rapprocher pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

Shikamaru vit l'Uzumaki froncer les sourcils, puis dire quelque chose à Kiba si bas que personne n'entendit. Ce dernier hocha gravement la tête avant de sortir rapidement de la salle.

\- Bien, maintenant que le Kazekage est là, nous allons pouvoir aborder les questions qui planent sur cette histoire. Mais, tout d'abord, qui est partant pour faire un résumé de ce qu'a expliqué Sakura-chan à Gaara ?

Personne ne répondit et les quatre autres Kages fixèrent Naruto avec insistance. Celui-ci grimaça avant de grogner.

\- Ok, c'est à moi de le faire, j'ai pigé, merci beaucoup, vous êtes des amis en or !

Kurotsuchi lui retourna un sourire carnassier tandis qu'il informait Gaara de ce qui avait été dit jusque-là. Celui-ci sembla se plonger dans une longue réflexion suite à cela. Sans en tenir compte, Naruto enchaina en pointant un doigt vers le parchemin responsable des résurrections posé au centre de la table :

\- Tout d'abord, pour les raisons que vous savez, Konoha est à présent dans l'incapacité de garder ce parchemin. Un volontaire pour en prendre soin ?

\- Ça veut dire quoi au juste ? De simples gamins débarquent et on est obligé de tout chambouler ? On ne peut pas juste changer ce parchemin de place et mieux l'enfermer ? Vous êtes des ninjas, _oui_ ou _merde_ ?! s'emporta Kurotsuchi en tapant du poing sur la table, faisant tressaillir Chojuro, qui était le plus près d'elle, et donc le plus exposé à se recevoir un kunai en pleine figure.

Naruto se frotta l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné avant de se tourner vers Shikamaru en l'implorant du regard. Le conseiller lâcha un long soupir agacé, mais décida tout de même de venir en aide à son ami.

\- Comme vous le savez, intervint-il en s'avançant, ces gamins sont, entre autres, le fils de l'Hokage et la fille de Sasuke. Et on peut dire que ces deux-là ont hérité de leurs parents. Il ne suffira pas de changer de place le parchemin. On a déjà essayé, et ils l'ont retrouvé. Ce serait beaucoup plus prudent de le confier à un autre village, au moins, nous serons sûrs qu'ils ne pourront plus mettre la main dessus.

La Tsuchikage lâcha un grognement avant de se rasseoir brutalement, faisant trembler sa chaise. Derrière elle, son garde du corps sursauta. Il s'était finalement décidé à revenir auprès de sa supérieure juste avant que la réunion ne commence, prétextant qu'il avait eu une urgence. Mais Shikamaru n'était pas dupe et le soupçonnait fortement de s'être éclipsé pour pouvoir flâner dans le village. Gaara inspira pour prendre la parole quand Moegi et Udon firent soudainement irruption dans la salle de réunion, soufflant comme des locomotives et les yeux écarquillés.

\- Naruto-niicha–… je veux dire, Hokage-sama ! s'écrièrent-ils presque en même temps, ne tenant pas compte des regards surpris posés sur eux. Nous avons un gros problème !

Naruto passa une main sur son front, visiblement désespéré par tous les soucis qui se succédaient les uns après les autres.

\- Calmez-vous, Moegi, Udon, leur dit-il, que se passe-t-il ? Boruto a _encore_ fait une bêtise ?

Derrière la porte restée entrouverte, des bruits de course se faisaient entendre, ainsi que des cris et un grand brouhaha.

\- Des cerfs ont envahi le village ! informa enfin Moegi en écartant les bras dans un geste d'impuissance.

Aussitôt, Shikamaru sentit tous les yeux se tourner vers lui. Évidemment… Il eut envie de disparaître sous terre, mais se contenta de suivre les deux ninjas en faisant un signe de tête en guise d'excuse à l'Hokage qui voulut à son tour se lever, mais fut interrompu dans son mouvement par un kunai se plantant à un millimètre de sa main. Le regard de Kurotsuchi ne laissait pas de place au doute. « Tu restes là et on finit notre discussion, pigé ?! ». Naruto déglutit. Décidément, elle avait une passion pour les kunais en ce moment… Shikamaru fit un geste de la main pour dire qu'il se débrouillait tout seul avec cette histoire, puis sortit finalement de la salle. À peine eut-il franchit la porte qu'il vit, à travers les fenêtres, Boruto, Chouchou, Inojin et Mitsuki courir dans les rues, un faon sous le bras et poursuivis par une dizaine de cerfs. Le conseiller se pinça l'arête du nez. Il allait vraiment finir par démissionner si ça continuait…

 **. . .**

Courir. Courir. Courir. Ne pas s'arrêter. La pluie avait finalement cessée. Mais, même s'il voyait mieux devant lui, il dérapait souvent dans des flaques d'eau ou sur l'herbe trempée. Shiro sentait ses pattes se dérober à chaque pas, mais il tint bon. Il n'avait que trois choses en tête. Aller à Konoha. Trouver le chef du clan Nara. Sauver Shikadai. Mu par ces objectifs simples, il se détachait de l'horreur qu'il avait vu pour se concentrer dessus. Finalement, il entra enfin dans le village. Aussitôt, il fut assailli de milliers de bruits, d'odeurs, de couleurs. Il n'était jamais sorti de sa forêt. Il se contentait de suivre l'odeur de Shikadai, ce qui le mènerait surement à Shikamaru ou à quelqu'un qui le connaissait.

Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son museau capte autant de bonnes odeurs aux abords du village. Cela devenait difficile de se concentrer sur celle du petit Nara. Le jeune cerveau du faon, avide de connaissances et curieux, le poussa à s'approcher d'un petit bâtiment – qui se nommait « restaurant », il lui semblait, il avait déjà entendu certains ninja du clan Nara en parler alors qu'il le soignaient. À l'intérieur, on servait de petits bacs tous ronds et colorés remplis de sortes de ficelles baignées dans un liquide brun – des ramens. Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'échoppe, attiré par la merveilleuse odeur de cette étrange nourriture, quand il se ressaisit. Non, non, non ! Il devait aider Shikadai. Il avait besoin de lui. Mais ça sentait tellement bon…

Il se détourna finalement à regret du restaurant, et essaya à nouveau de repérer l'odeur du petit Nara. Cette fois-ci, il la sentit beaucoup plus proche. Il avança, zigzagant entre les personnes, un peu plus nombreuses maintenant que la pluie s'était arrêtée, et qui semblaient quelque peu étonnées de voir un faon renifler partout autour de lui en plein village. Enfin, il vit l'origine de l'odeur qu'il suivait jusque-là. Un jeune garçon blond aux cheveux ramenés en petit queue-de-cheval, accompagné de deux autres garçons, l'un également blond et l'autre possédant des cheveux très clairs, ainsi que d'une fille assez forte et à la peau couleur caramel. Il s'approcha d'eux aussi rapidement qu'il le put. Ce garçon portait sur lui une marque très forte du parfum de Shikadai. Il le connaissait sans doute. Mais, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, la fille l'aperçût et s'élança vers lui à toutes jambes. C'est qu'elle était rapide malgré son poids, elle ! Shiro secoua la tête et recula précipitamment. Les humains étaient vraiment très étranges, et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne ressemblait pas à ceux qu'il côtoyait.

\- Chouchou ! Non ! s'écria le blond à la queue-de-cheval en rattrapant son amie par le poignet.

La jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers son ami, les yeux faussement larmoyants.

\- Mais c'est bon, le cerf, Inojin ! Enfin, j'en ai jamais goûté, mais je suppose que c'est bon.

\- Non, répondit de but-en-blanc le garçon, dont les sourcils froncés laissaient parfaitement entendre son avis sur la situation. Si tu manges cette bête… c'est comme… si tu mangeais Shikadai !

Chouchou lâcha un soupir de résignation et se dégagea de la poigne d'Inojin en haussant les épaules. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel tandis que les deux autres garçons ricanaient derrière eux. Il les posa ensuite sur Shiro, qui restait figé, les orbes grands ouverts, et n'osait pas bouger un seul sabot. Il s'approcha, doucement et en souriant d'un air rassurant, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer plus, et le faon se surprit à déjà apprécier ce gamin. Il le laissa donc poser une main sur sa croupe et le caresser.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Shiro frotta son museau sur le bras du garçon avant de lui lancer un regard empli de détresse tout en désignant le chemin derrière lui et en le tirant par sa veste. Inojin haussa un sourcil interrogateur. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à lui expliquer quelque chose.

\- Hey, Inojin, qu'est-ce qu'il a le faon ? lui cria Boruto, le coude appuyé sur l'épaule de Mitsuki.

\- J'en sais rien, on dirait qu'il cherche à nous avertir de–

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un cri retentit à travers la foule. Les gens présents dans la rue se poussèrent rapidement sur les côtés, vers les murs des bâtiments. Alors, le jeune ninja put apercevoir, à l'autre bout de l'allée, aux abords de l'entrée du village, une harde complète de cerfs adultes qui fonçaient vers eux. Sans plus réfléchir, il attrapa le faon sous son bras et se mit à courir, tirant Chouchou au passage. Mais que se passait-il à la fin ? Pourquoi des cerfs se mettaient à envahir le village d'un coup ?

\- Juste… pourquoi ?! hurla-t-il alors qu'il s'enfuyait à toute allure tout en essayant de garder son équilibre avec le faon qui se débattait.

Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il avait emporté l'animal, il aurait très bien pu le laisser. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait l'emmener avec lui. Il le sentait. Ce faon n'était pas là pour rien.

\- Tais-toi et cours ! lui répondit Boruto qui avait fui en même temps que lui.

\- Mais pourquoi il y a un troupeau de cerfs derrière nous ? D'où ils sortent ?

\- Peut-être qu'ils pensent qu'on a enlevé leur bébé, intervint Mitsuki d'une voix interrogatrice, mais nullement paniquée.

D'ailleurs, le jeune garçon semblait parfaitement calme. Inojin lança un regard au faon qui avait finalement cessé de s'agiter et le regardait à présent, les yeux ahuris avant de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant :

\- Pourquoi Shikadai n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui !

 **. . .**

Shikamaru ne savait pas trop s'il avait envie de descendre ou pas. Perché sur les escaliers qui grimpaient le long de la tour de l'Hokage, il considérait avec désespoir les quatre enfants toujours poursuivis par les cerfs que certains membres de son clan tentaient de maîtriser. Cependant, malgré le lien d'empathie que ces derniers avaient avec les cerfs – et qui leur permettait de savoir leurs besoins, leurs émotions, mais aussi de les calmer en cas de panique - pour un Nara, seulement deux ou trois animaux s'arrêtaient, alors que les autres continuaient leur course folle. Les habitants de Konoha n'étaient pas non plus en reste. Ils courraient, se bousculaient, piaillaient comme des oiseaux effrayés. Plusieurs personnes crièrent même que « le village allait encore être détruit » et que « l'Akatsuki était revenue » - affirmation très exagérée, d'ailleurs, se dit Shikamaru. En somme, Konoha baignait à présent dans un chaos total.

Enfin, le conseiller se décida à agir tandis que le groupe continuait de passer devant le bâtiment. Il eut à peine posé un pied sur le sol que tous les animaux se stoppèrent brusquement – Shikamaru les soupçonnait de tourner autour de la tour depuis un moment. Ils s'inclinèrent ensuite devant lui, quasiment en même temps, tous calmés par les pensées rassurantes qu'il leur envoyait à travers le lien, beaucoup plus efficace avec lui qu'avec le reste de son clan. En effet, en tant que chef, il était considéré comme l'équivalent du mâle Alpha dans une meute de loups. Ainsi, il captait plus facilement les émotions des cerfs lorsqu'ils étaient à quelques mètres de lui, et réciproquement, que les autres Nara.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Inojin, Boruto, Chouchou et Mitsuki émergèrent de derrière le mur de la tour, toujours en courant, avant de freiner d'un coup en voyant l'attroupement et Shikamaru, le regard fixé sur eux. Boruto, décidément d'humeur courageuse, se glissa discrètement derrière Mitsuki, tandis que Chouchou écarquillait les yeux face à la harde. Alors, évidemment, Inojin se retrouvait seul en première ligne, le faon toujours dans les bras. Lui qui se réfugiait toujours auprès de Shikadai dès qu'un problème survenait n'avait pas franchement l'habitude de s'exprimer tout seul, laissant généralement son meilleur ami le faire à sa place, surtout en présence d'adultes. Mais, maintenant, Shikadai n'était pas là, il ne pouvait pas se cacher et faire comme si de rien n'était, il s'en rendait compte. Shikadai ne serait pas toujours là pour le protéger. Et Shikamaru semblait vouloir des explications. Il était temps de prendre quelques initiatives. Il planta son regard bleu dans celui du conseiller, qui sentit immédiatement le changement et se fit la réflexion qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Ino – ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose, connaissant le caractère coriace de celle-ci. Il se demanda aussi dans un coin de son esprit où pouvait bien être Shikadai, qui passait normalement son temps avec Inojin, surtout qu'il avait dormi chez lui. Temari l'avait surement récupéré.

\- Je peux savoir d'où vient tout ce chaos ? demanda Shikamaru, mais pas sur un ton dur ou en colère, juste très las. Comment se fait-il que tous les cerfs de notre forêt sacrée soient là ? Ils n'étaient pas censés la quitter.

\- Je suis désolé, Shikamaru-sama, mais nous l'ignorons, répondit franchement Inojin, préférant user du suffixe plus officiel « -sama » plutôt que du « -san » qu'il utilisait en temps normal avec le chef Nara.

Il lui expliqua ensuite comment ils avaient trouvé Shiro et ce qu'il était advenu par la suite, alors que Mitsuki tentait plusieurs fois de se détacher de Boruto en se décalant sournoisement, récoltant des tapes rageuses de son meilleur ami. Après quelques instants durant lesquels il réfléchit, le visage de Shikamaru se détendit finalement. Il haussa tout de même un sourcil en sentant une pointe de détermination émaner du faon, qui voulait apparemment retrouver sa liberté de mouvement et gardait ses orbes braquées sur lui. Il fit un signe de tête à Inojin qui comprit et le posa par terre. Aussitôt, l'animal se précipita sur Shikamaru, reniflant ses mains, comme pour être sûr que c'était bien lui. Puis, il donna des coups de museau contre son poignet. Le conseiller comprit qu'il voulait qu'il utilise le lien d'empathie pour communiquer.

Alors, il posa ses doigts sur la minuscule tête de Shiro, sentant les poils doux et chaud contre sa peau. Et, d'un coup, des tonnes d'émotions et d'images l'assaillirent en désordre. Il ne le percevait pas toutes, certaines restaient floues, incertaines. Mais, il put clairement voir une panthère bondissant sur deux cerfs, une biche s'élançant à travers les bois, une silhouette indistincte sur son dos, une forme vaguement humanoïde, tenant des objets pointus à la main. Ensuite, ce fut comme si une immense vague de tristesse et de terreur l'emportait. Il sentait le faon trembler, et devina qu'il avait vu et vécu des choses horribles. Ses yeux toujours fixés dans ceux de l'animal, il lui demanda mentalement de le mener où tout cela s'était passé. Ce dernier se détacha de lui avant de se retourner pour passer au travers de la horde de cerfs, qui se poussèrent sur son passage.

\- Vous, fit Shikamaru en se tournant vers les enfants, vous rentrez tous chez vous. Et ne vous avisez pas de me suivre.

Voyant Boruto lever les yeux au ciel, il lui donna une pichenette sur le front.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, Boruto, je sais parfaitement que tu en serais capable.

Le blond grogna mais ne démentit pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Le chef du clan Nara prit ça comme une confirmation qu'il ne tenterait pas de le suivre et fit un signe à plusieurs membres de son clan qui observaient la scène de l'accompagner. Il suivit le faon et, alors qu'ils sortaient du village, une image que l'esprit de Shiro ressassait sans cesse, auparavant floue, lui devint parfaitement claire.

Le sang giclant en une rivière écarlate.

 **. . .**

Shikadai se réveilla, trempé et le crâne encore douloureux. Il se souvenait vaguement s'être fait assommé par la fille, puis, la seule pensée de sa mère en tête, s'être évanoui. À présent, il se sentait ballotté dans tous les sens, si bien qu'il finit par avoir des nausées et des haut-le-cœur. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et son regard rencontra un tissu bordeaux. Il devina sans mal qu'Ageha l'avait hissé sur son épaule sans aucune délicatesse. Le bout de tissu qu'il voyait était sans doute le dos de son haut. Une bonne odeur de cannelle lui parvint et il se fit la réflexion qu'elle sentait drôlement bon pour une ennemie, cette fille. Cela lui rappelait les biscuits que sa mère faisait souvent et qu'elle bourrait littéralement de cannelle.

Penser à elle lui serra l'estomac. Il l'avait fuie comme la peste, elle le détestait surement. Mais, d'un autre côté, il aurait absolument tout donné pour qu'elle soit là, qu'elle balaie Ageha d'un bon coup d'éventail et qu'elle le serre dans ses bras, comme avant, même si elle ne l'aimait pas, même si ce serait surement hypocrite. Il voulait sentir sa chaleur et ses cheveux blonds chatouiller sa joue, son étreinte brusque et forte. C'était tellement paradoxal et illogique de la fuir pour ensuite avoir le besoin presque vital de la voir… Il sentit une goutte glacée couler le long de son dos et frissonna. Bizarrement, la pluie avait redoublé d'intensité - si c'était possible - et les perles d'eau dégoulinaient sur sa peau et aux pointes de sa chevelure. Il tenta de se redresser pour pouvoir voir où ils allaient, mais un coup dans son dos l'en empêcha et une voix qu'il connaissait bien à présent l'invectiva :

\- Tiens, tiens, je vois qu'on est réveillé, Bambi. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à bouger, sinon ça se passera mal pour toi. De toute manière, tu ne peux pas. Et ne tentes même pas d'utiliser tes ombres à la noix, ça ne fonctionnera pas.

Shikadai serra les dents. Il avait une sainte horreur qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Il n'y avait que sa mère qui en avait le droit, et encore. Même Mirai avait tenté, une fois, et il l'avait envoyé sur les roses. Quand il était bébé, il restait scotché devant le film « Bambi » durant des heures, fasciné par les aventures du petit faon. En plus, l'emblème de son clan était le cerf alors, tout naturellement, Temari l'avait surnommé « son petit Bambi ». Malgré tout cela, il ne dit rien, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Il ne tenait pas à parler avec elle. Il la haïssait. Elle avait tué Birei. Il ne tenta plus rien et resta immobile et silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ralentisse pour finalement s'arrêter sur la branche d'un arbre. Elle le fit basculer vers l'avant.

C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait emmailloté dans un lien très fin, ressemblant à du fil du fer, mais très souple. Il tira dessus, sans effet. Puis, il concentra son chakra dans l'espoir que ses ombres lui obéiraient. Rien. Il soupira. Il était tellement nul, tellement impuissant, tellement... tellement faible. Encore une fois, il se sentit défaillir lorsqu'elle le mit debout sur la branche à côté d'elle. Il ne s'était pas encore remit du choc provoqué par la mort de la biche. Il s'aperçût que la fille le regardait et il lui décocha un coup d'œil dans lequel toute sa haine et sa colère envers elle se reflétaient. Il la tuerait, lentement, disaient ses deux orbes dont la couleur vert clair s'était assombrie sous les pensées meurtrières de l'enfant. Toutes les ondes négatives qu'il dégageait se concentraient dans son regard.

Ageha y répondit par un simple lever d'yeux au ciel et un haussement d'épaules désinvolte. Pourtant, les orbes du garçon la dérangeaient et lui causait un sentiment de malaise. Elle se dit que celui ou celle qui les lui avait légué devait sans doute être pire que ça… Elle se ressaisit avant de balancer à nouveau son prisonnier sur son épaule sans aucune délicatesse. Le nez de Shikadai heurta son dos et il lâcha un « aie ! » sonore.

\- Si tu crois me faire peur avec tes regards noirs, saches que c'est raté, lui lança-t-elle alors qu'elle avait repris sa course à travers les arbres. Tu n'es qu'un enfant.

Elle lâcha un rire glacé avant de ne plus rien dire pendant un très long moment. Shikadai, quant à lui, ne répondit pas à l'imprécation. Son esprit tournait à plein régime dans l'espoir qu'un plan surgisse, comme ça, du néant. Mais tout n'était que confusion en lui, et cela le mettait en rage. Depuis le début de cette histoire de résurrection, il était troublé et ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement. C'était comme si son cerveau avait décidé de partir en vacances en le laissant se débrouiller avec son cœur et son instinct. Quel lâche… Au bout d'heures qui lui semblèrent une éternité, Ageha ouvrit à nouveau la bouche en s'arrêtant cette fois au sol.

\- Les enfants sont si fragiles et faciles à corrompre, ricana-t-elle soudainement en le posant par terre.

La pluie tombait en trombes, si bien qu'on n'y voyait pas à plus de dix mètres. Pourtant, lorsque la jeune femme attrapa Shikadai par le bras pour le tirer derrière elle sans ménagement, il put enfin apercevoir une immense arche de pierre au sommet de laquelle était gravé un emblème, quatre traits verticaux alignés côte à côte. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour arriver à se souvenir à quoi ils correspondaient. Mais, quand les énormes tours, toutes faites de métal et de pierre, émergèrent plus loin, cela ne fit plus aucun doute.

Le village d'Ame apparut derrière le rideau de pluie.

 **. . .**

Les cadavres des cerfs étaient infestés de mouches lorsque Shikamaru, accompagné de plusieurs autres ninjas du clan Nara, les découvrit. De longues entailles criblaient les corps, certaines laissant voir les os. L'herbe tout autour des corps était entièrement teintée de rouge sombre. Il eut un haut-le-cœur, mais passa tout de même une main tendre dans le pelage à présent tacheté de sang des animaux. Quelle cruauté… Les voir comme cela, c'était comme si on avait tué quelqu'un de sa famille. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il entendait souvent que les personnes du clan Nara se réincarnaient en cerfs lorsqu'elles mouraient… Il se redressa quand Shiro le tira par le bas de sa veste.

\- Emportez les corps. Qu'on leur offre une sépulture digne de ce nom, ordonna-t-il à ses compagnons.

Puis, seul, il rattrapa Shiro qui s'était avancé parmi les buissons. Il voyait bien que le faon faisait un effort pour continuer à marcher. Ses frêles pattes tremblaient et il menaçait de défaillir à chaque pas. Pourtant, il semblait irradier d'une détermination sans faille qui le faisait tenir debout. Ils marchèrent longtemps et Shikamaru fronça les sourcils lorsqu'ils passèrent devant des branches brisées enchevêtrées sur le sol et dont le bois marron était devenu rouge par endroits. Quelque chose avait tenté de s'enfuir et s'était blessé. Il eut soudain peur que les deux cerfs qu'ils avaient retrouvés ne soient pas les seuls à avoir été victimes du meurtrier inconnu. Le chef du clan Nara posa une main sur le cou de Shiro, autant pour se rassurer lui-même que pour réconforter le faon. Dissimulés dans l'ombre, les autres cerfs les suivaient discrètement. Shikamaru voyait parfois des bois ou du pelage brun apparaître derrière le feuillage et les troncs. Ils ne les lâchaient plus depuis que le Nara avait décidé de suivre Shiro, mais restaient tout de même à distance. Il sentait leur peur, leur colère, mais, surtout, leur intense et immense tristesse. S'ils avaient pu pleurer, ils l'auraient sans aucun doute fait et la forêt serait alors remplie de sanglots et de larmes. Mais, il n'y avait qu'un silence pesant, presque oppressant et inquiétant. D'habitude, les bruits emplissaient l'air : crissements, craquements, sifflements… Seulement, là, rien. La forêt semblait en deuil.

Et, soudain, il fut devant lui. Un nouveau cadavre. La biche était couchée sur le flanc. Une longue plaie béante barrait son pelage, parfait mélange de brun et d'or qui luisaient sous le soleil encore timide. Ses yeux encore ouverts étaient cependant voilés et vides, leur couleur brune à présent terne et froide. Shiro poussa un gémissement avant de lécher la joue de Birei, comme s'il espérait qu'elle se réveillerait. Mais, malheureusement, la biche avait succombé à ses blessures depuis bien longtemps. Shikamaru serra les poings. Il revoyait encore Birei s'avancer vers lui pour la toute première fois, elle qui évitait les Hommes, même ceux de son propre clan, et poser son museau contre le cou du nourrisson qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Dès lors, elle, la reine des cerfs Nara, n'avait laissé personne d'autre que Shikadai l'approcher, la caresser, jouer entre ses pattes. Elle était comme une seconde mère pour lui, le considérant comme l'un de ses précieux faons. Voir cet animal si fier, si majestueux réduit à un simple corps en décomposition le rendait malade. Soudain, un cerf sortit du bois, lentement, et s'approcha d'eux. Bientôt, il fut suivit de tous les autres qui formèrent un demi-cercle autour du corps sans vie de la biche. Ils s'inclinèrent devant Shikamaru, leurs yeux l'implorant de traiter Birei avec tous les égards dus à une reine.

Le ninja s'avança vers l'animal qui s'était approché en premier, le cœur serré devant ce spectacle empreint de douleur, puis posa son front contre le sien, ses orbes fixées dans les siennes. Cela ne dura que quelques instants, mais ce fut comme si une promesse venait d'être scellée entre eux. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Shikamaru se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Il passait la paume de sa main sur son visage pour tenter de les chasser quand il entendit des bruits de pas. Ensui marchait vers lui, doucement pour ne pas effrayer les cervidés. Le ninja vit tout de suite sur son visage que les nouvelles qu'il apportait ne lui plairaient pas du tout.

\- Kankuro-sama et Sai sont de retour au village. Et ceux qui se sont occupés des corps des deux autres cerfs ont retrouvé un parchemin dissimulé sous l'un d'eux, laissé par le meurtrier.

Il fit une pause durant laquelle il prit une grande inspiration, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire allait être un supplice, autant pour lui que pour Shikamaru, qui fronça les sourcils. Finalement, il détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir l'expression du conseiller, avant de souffler, d'une voix à peine audible :

\- Shikadai a été enlevé.

* * *

 **On peut dire qu'on prend un peu notre temps, un chapitre équivaut à une révélation... Mais bon, au moins on essaye que ce soit un minimum crédible. Vous en savez un peu plus sur Ageha (mouais, enfin, vous savez qu'elle vient du village d'Ame maintenant, après... ^^). Qu'est ce qui attend Shikadai ? Quelle va être la réaction de Shikamaru ? Celles des Sand Siblings ? Ça, vous le saurez au prochain chapitre que Keisu va écrire (et que j'ai hâte de lire !).**

 **Bon, là je vais un peu moins rigoler, parce que je vais aborder un sujet dont je ne parle jamais, parce que j'avoue que ça me gène beaucoup d'en parler : les reviews. Je n'écris pas pour avoir pleins de reviews, je pense que vous vous en êtes rendus comptes dans mes écris. J'écris pour moi, pour me plonger dans des univers que j'aime, pour rêver, mais aussi vous faire rêver et vous donner un peu de joie et de bonheur, car je sais d'expérience que la vie n'est pas facile pour tout le monde. Seulement, les reviews, c'est un peu la manière dont, nous, les auteurs, on peut savoir si tout cela marche. Ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle review, de savoir que quelqu'un a aimé ce que j'ai écrit, ou au contraire que quelqu'un a une remarque pertinente, bonne ou mauvaise, à faire dessus. Ça me permet de m'améliorer, de corriger des points importants dans mon style et mon écriture, car je sais que je suis très loin d'être parfaite. Je suis très contente lorsque je vois un "follow" ou un "favorite" sur mon histoire, ne vous méprenez pas.**

 **Mais j'aimerais bien aussi avoir votre avis écrit, savoir ce que vous en pensez en détail, si ça vous a fait pleurer, ou rire, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ça décourage un peu de voir qu'une quarantaine de personne suit ta fic mais que la plupart d'entre-elles n'a jamais pris le temps de laisser une trace de leur passage. J'avoue que je ne suis moi-même pas un grande revieweuse, mais j'essaye quand même de mettre une review sur les textes que j'ai particulièrement aimé.**

 **Là, je parle pour Reviviscence : il n'y a pas énormément de fictions sur cette génération là, et j'aimerais savoir si ça intéresse les gens une histoire sur eux, ou si vous vous en fichez. Voilà, le coup de gueule est fini.** **Je suis désolée que vous ayez eu à lire ça, mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'en parler.**

 **Du coup, je vous dis à la prochaine fois pour le chapitre de Keisu ! Je vous fais de gros bisous !**


	9. Chapitre huit

**Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien. On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec ce chapitre made by Keisu ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre huit**

* * *

Un vent frais vint soulever ses longs cheveux noirs réunis en une basse queue de cheval. La sensation lui procura quelques frissons, témoins que son corps était fait de chair et d'os. S'il sentait le froid, pouvait-il sentir la douleur ? Cette question effleura brièvement son esprit encore confus. Il ressentait peu à peu les choses, comme elles venaient. Les changements de température, les besoins primaires, tels que la faim, la soif, ou encore celui de soulager sa vessie lourde après de trop nombreuses tasses de thé fumant et parfumé dont il ne se lassait pas. Après quelques minutes, il se dit qu'effectivement, il ressentait bien la douleur. Portant son index douloureux à ses lèvres entrouvertes, il regarda d'un air absent l'outil qu'il tenait dans sa main libre. Quand était-ce, la dernière fois où il avait touché ce genre de chose ? Il ne parvenait pas à s'en rappeler. Trop de temps s'était écoulé, peut-être même qu'il n'en n'avait jamais utilisé avant. Mieux valait tard que jamais.

À nouveau, il redressa l'étagère de bois clair et s'appliqua à la placer de manière à ce qu'elle soit bien parallèle au mur. Ses yeux noirs fixés sur le clou qu'il s'apprêtait à enfoncer d'un coup sec.

\- Tu peux t'approcher, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Disait-il même s'il avait tué froidement chaque membre de sa famille, ou presque. Il ignorait si Sarada le savait, d'ailleurs. Il ne se voyait pas lui poser la question de but en blanc. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'enfant sortir de derrière le canapé, et réduire la distance, un peu, laissant quand même quelques mètres entre eux.

\- Elle ne va pas là cette étagère.

Itachi mit quelques secondes à réagir, mais finit par poser son attirail sur une commode. Sarada se trouva soudain affreusement idiote, ce n'était pas une façon d'engager la conversation, mais rien d'autre ne lui était venu en tête. Incertaine, elle leva les yeux en direction de l'homme. Le frère de son père. Son oncle. Il était de dos, mais semblait si fort. Il lui inspirait plus de confiance encore que son père, qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant que depuis quelques jours, à tout casser.

Elle avait envie de lui parler, une envie profonde, irrépressible. Elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire, à lui demander. Elle voulait le connaître, qu'il lui parle de son père aussi, il devait avoir tellement plus de choses à lui raconter que sa mère, à son sujet. Comment était-il, lorsqu'il avait son âge ? Et ses grands parents ? Qui étaient-ils ? Sa mère ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé des origines de son père. Elle portait sur ses vêtements le symbole d'un clan éteint, dont personne ne lui avait conté l'histoire.

Elle le regarda enjamber un tas d'objets, de planches, et se laisser tomber sur le canapé en piteux état sur lequel se trouvait un drap abandonné plus tôt dans la matinée par Sasuke. Itachi regarda le bout de tissu avec une certaine intensité. Un maigre sourire étira ses lèvres. Les disputes de ménages, l'homme dormant sur le canapé, Itachi n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux pour son petit frère. Cela prouvait qu'il avait réussi à se construire une vie, une famille.

\- Euh…

Il tourna les yeux vers l'enfant debout à un bon mètre et demi de distance. Elle avait l'air de vouloir lui demander quelque chose, sans toutefois savoir comment s'y prendre. À peine attendri, Itachi lui fit signe de s'approcher, elle n'en fit rien. Gênée, elle détourna ses yeux noirs. Son expression embarrassée le ramena plusieurs années en arrière, alors que Sasuke boudait parce qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment de temps à lui accorder.

Par où commencer ? Comment s'adresser à une personne à qui on était lié par le sang mais dont on ne savait strictement rien ? Parce que personne ne lui avait parlé d'Itachi. Son nom n'avait même jamais été évoqué. Elle avait devant les yeux un individu totalement inconnu, dont même le spectre était inexistant de ses souvenirs, de ses connaissances. Au moins, même sans le connaître, l'image de son père avait été entretenue depuis sa naissance. Elle en voulut soudainement à sa mère de ne lui avoir jamais parlé de son oncle. De sa famille. De son clan. Qu'y avait-t-il de mal à savoir ? Pourquoi jamais personne ne lui avait jamais rien dit ? Et comment était-il mort ? Au cours d'une mission ? Et les autres membres du clan ? Que s'était-il passé exactement ? Ces questions tourbillonnaient dans la tête de Sarada avec une telle vitesse, s'entremêlant les unes aux autres de telle façon qu'elle se sentit nauséeuse.

\- Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

Elle sursauta, brusquement sortie de ses pensées par la voix grave et posée de son oncle et reporta ses yeux surpris vers lui. Les siens étaient d'une impassibilité profonde, posés sur elle, son regard si intense et obscur qu'elle ne savait trop comment l'interpréter. Un maigre sourire apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il désignait le bordel ambiant d'un signe de tête discret.

\- Où va cette étagère ?

Un poids s'allégea dans la poitrine de l'enfant, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à l'expliquer. Ses grands yeux noirs brillèrent d'une lueur nouvelle tandis que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Timide mais contente, elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se retrouva vite avec une boîte d'outils dans les mains, qu'elle tendait à son oncle tandis qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de remettre le séjour en ordre. Sarada commençait à peine à reconnaître son salon, lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua si violemment que les murs tremblèrent sous l'œil assassin d'Itachi.

Sakura apparut dans la pièce, et l'expression de rage à peine contrôlée que laissait voir son visage apeura plus qu'elle n'inquiéta Sarada. Cette dernière se ratatina sur elle-même, tandis qu'Itachi laissait échapper un « bienvenue à la maison » atone. Les orbes verts se posèrent sur lui l'espace d'un instant avant de disparaître avec leur propriétaire dans la cuisine. Les deux Uchiha se regardèrent, incertains.

L'aîné osa finalement amorcer un geste en direction de la cuisine, sans toutefois savoir ce qu'il comptait y faire, y dire. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment cette femme qui partageait la vie de son petit-frère, mais se doutait du caractère explosif de cette dernière. Il avait toujours surveillé Sasuke, et par extension son environnement. Il connaissait Naruto, Kakashi, et avait réuni quelques informations sur le dernier membre de son équipe. Une fillette sans origine mémorable, sans talent particulier, jusqu'à ce que le cinquième Hokage ne la prenne sous son aile.

Il apparût bientôt dans l'encadrement de la porte, s'offrant une vue parfaite sur le dos de la jeune femme, orné d'un éventail rouge et blanc. Un instant, la voir ainsi, face à l'évier lui rappela l'image de sa mère, qu'il avait si souvent observé tandis qu'elle s'affairait à la préparation d'un repas que la famille ne partagerait qu'à moitié.

Un juron à peine étouffé le sortit de ses pensées. Il s'approcha, et constatant que – il ne savait comment – la maîtresse de maison avait réussi à casser le robinet, il apposa sa paume contre l'eau jaillissante. Sakura se frotta les yeux et lança un regard perturbé à son « beau-frère ». Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient aussi trempés que ses mèches roses encadrant son visage, ses vêtements empruntés à Sasuke collaient autant à sa peau que la tunique pourpre qu'elle portait. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, et elle reporta son regard troublé sur la main du brun, tenant toujours fermement le tuyau endommagé.

\- Cette maison tombe en ruines, dit-elle. Je vais prendre un appartement.

\- Un démon renard est tombé sur le village, ou bien ? demanda Itachi, bien conscient qu'une seule maison n'aurait pas été épargnée si tel avait été le cas.

\- Non. Sarada m'a demandé si j'étais bien la femme de Sasuke.

Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de la tempe d'Itachi.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ?

\- Et, tu es bien sa femme ?

Un long silence suivit la question du revenant, qui garda son impassibilité, malgré l'étrange malaise qui s'installa en lui, ses yeux d'encre plantés dans ceux vert pâle de la jeune femme. Le sourire qu'elle lui offrit tout à coup lui fit imperceptiblement froncer les sourcils. Il ne savait rien d'elle, à proprement parlé. Une chose, juste. Il détestait ce sourire.

\- J'ai porté son enfant, je l'ai mise au monde, aimée et élevée. Je lui suis fidèle. Je porte le symbole de ce clan si cher à son honneur, et ma fille aussi. Elle porte son nom. Elle est le fruit d'une relation charnelle inconsciente. Attention, je ne dis pas que je regrette, ou que je ne l'aime pas. Personne n'aime Sarada plus que moi.

\- Et Sasuke ?

Sakura rouvrit les yeux, sans se départir du sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Un sourire digne de Sai, qu'Itachi ne connaissait pas – du moins pas encore – mais que Naruto et Ino auraient volontiers condamné.

\- Je suis incompétente. Et Sasuke-kun n'aime pas l'incompétence.

\- Mais c'est toi qui as créé cette technique de résurrection.

\- Ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose, on ne va pas se mentir.

Adossée contre le mur, Sarada écoutait attentivement la conversation, non sans ressentir un certain malaise. Sa mère exprimait son regret d'avoir créé cette technique, qu'elle jugeait pourtant de miraculeuse. Elle fronça ses sourcils noirs et serra ses poings dans son dos. Si elle n'avait pas quitté le village en cachette pour retrouver son père, nul doute qu'aujourd'hui encore, elle n'en saurait rien. Elle ne le connaîtrait pas, ne saurait dire quel visage, quelle voix il avait aujourd'hui. Parce que peu importait à quel point elle l'avait réclamé, jamais sa mère ne l'avait emmenée le voir. Et à présent qu'elle avait un oncle, elle avouait à celui-ci de but en blanc qu'il n'aurait jamais dû revenir à la vie. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Une ombre s'y installa, sournoise.

 **. . .**

Ses pas pressés résonnèrent dans le couloir, il se retenait pour ne pas courir et se précipiter sur la porte, songea Ensui qui peinait à suivre le rythme soutenu du gamin qui n'en n'était plus vraiment un, mais qu'il avait vu grandir. Il l'avait rarement vu si retourné. Jamais en fait, pas même lors de la mort de son maître. Pas même lors de la mort de son père. Jamais une telle expression n'avait été visible sur le visage de Shikamaru, du moins pas à sa connaissance. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière, où un shinobi trottait derrière eux, penaud. Le pauvre chuunin qu'il était, était venu les prévenir du retour de Sai au village, mais n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'attarder sur les détails. Shikamaru avait filé, plus rapide qu'une flèche. Il s'était dirigé naturellement vers la tour Hokage, avait quasiment défoncé la porte de la salle de réunion qu'il trouva vide ou presque, les gardes du corps des Kage y avaient élu domicile. Moegi lui avait désigné une salle au premier étage, précisant que l'ANBU avait été blessé.

Devant la porte de l'infirmerie improvisée se tenait Yukata, dont les yeux chocolat se posèrent avec inquiétude sur le chef du clan dès qu'elle le vit.

\- Shikamaru-sama, qu'est-ce que–

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, la porte lui fut claquée au nez – ainsi qu'à celui du chuunin – sans ménagement aucun. Elle retint un juron. À l'intérieur, Matsuri sursauta légèrement lorsque le battant de bois se referma, attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes, mais se reconcentra sur sa tâche. Elle avait appris les bases du ninjutsu médical aux côtés de Sakura lorsque celle-ci s'était rendue à Suna, cinq ans plus tôt. Elle n'excellait pas vraiment dans cet art, mais sa volonté d'aider était sans faille, et suffisait le plus souvent à calmer les esprits échauffés et paniqués. Elle rassurait plus qu'elle ne guérissait, mais Sakura le lui avait dit : les blessures physiques ne sont pas les plus ardues à soigner.

Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur Sai, impassible comme à son habitude. Elle avait retiré l'arme plantée dans le bras de Kankuro et stoppé l'hémorragie du mieux qu'elle avait pu. À présent, elle s'affairait à faire de même avec le shinobi de Konoha, chose peu aisée cependant à cause des vêtements qu'il portait et qui la gênaient dans ses gestes. Elle allait lui demander de les retirer lorsque la voix de Shikamaru s'éleva, coupant Naruto qui s'apprêtait à prendre la parole.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Sai ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas si c'était son imagination, le poids de sa culpabilité, ou bien la volonté de Shikamaru, mais le ton de ce dernier lui parut empli de reproches. Il était arrivé trop tard. Shikadai avait été enlevé par cette femme qu'il était le seul à avoir vue. Il aurait pu, non, il aurait dû empêcher cela. S'il n'avait pas autant hésité sur la conduite à tenir, peut-être que…

\- Sai, que s'est-il passé ?!

\- Shikamaru ! intervint Naruto qui sentait la situation lui échapper totalement.

Et pour cause, l'expression qui traversait le regard de son ami et conseiller lui semblait empreinte de colère, une colère à peine contenue, chargée d'incompréhension, qui avait besoin d'être déversée.

\- On a été attaqués, répondit Kankuro à la place de l'interrogé. On est rentrés aussi vite qu'on a pu mais…

Il baissa les yeux douloureusement. Ses poings se serrèrent contre ses genoux. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il remercia mentalement Gaara pour le soutien qu'il tentait de lui apporter. Lui-même devait être bien atteint par la nouvelle, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître.

\- Où est Ino ? demanda Sai après un moment.

Adossé contre le mur, Kiba haussa un sourcil, tandis que Kurotsuchi fit tourner un stylo qui traînait entre ses doigts.

\- Un gosse se fait enlever, et lui, il pense à sa femme. Bravo. Quelle solidarité dans ce village.

\- Tsuchi !

\- Quoi ?

Chojuro lui lança un regard sévère, lourds de reproches. Sai ignora royalement l'échange et braqua son regard d'encre sur son Hokage.

\- Kankuro-san a capturé nos adversaires, faites la venir, elle saura les faire parler.

\- Où sont-ils ?

Les deux rescapés – car ils l'étaient, d'après Matsuri – se lancèrent un rapide regard, tandis que Shikamaru répétait, appuyant chaque syllabe :

\- Où. Sont. Ils ?

\- Dans mes marionnettes, abdiqua Kankuro. Les shinobis qui nous ont accueillis ont dit qu'ils s'en occupaient.

Shikamaru fit volteface au moment où Naruto esquissait un rapide signe de tête. Kiba et Sasuke se placèrent presque immédiatement entre le conseiller et la porte. Ce dernier ne se laissa nullement impressionner. Alors que les shinobis s'attendaient à se faire plutôt engueuler de lui barrer le chemin, ils sentirent leurs corps s'immobiliser bien malgré eux. Une goutte de sueur roula le long de la joue de l'Hokage tandis que deux ombres prenaient la forme de mains remontant le long des torses de ses amis pour les saisir à la gorge.

\- Shikamaru !

Une chaîne de sable étreignit le corps de l'intéressé, réduisant ainsi ses mouvements. Kiba s'était toujours dit que pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait être pris dans une dispute entre Shikamaru et Gaara. La ruse inégalée de l'un et l'inébranlabilité de l'autre lui foutait les chocottes, vraiment.

\- Shikamaru, lâche-les, ordonna Naruto, en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ses doigts pressèrent la chair recouverte d'une veste couleur sable. Il sentait la chaleur brûlante émanant du corps tendu de Shikamaru, témoin du stress intense qu'il ressentait et s'efforçait de refouler pour ne pas perdre la face devant les spectateurs présents. Naruto ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne voulait pas l'imaginer. Il refusait d'imaginer ce qu'on ressentait en apprenant que son enfant avait été victime d'un enlèvement. Il aurait voulu le rassurer, le réconforter, lui dire que ça irait, qu'on allait le retrouver. Il aurait voulu lui sortir un de ses sourires rassurants, mais en était incapable. De plus, ce n'était pas ce que Shikamaru attendait de lui.

Sa prise se desserra, bien à contre cœur. Aucun autre mot n'avait été échangé. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être échangé, entre eux. Leur relation n'était pas aussi fusionnelle qu'elle pouvait l'être avec Sasuke, mais ils se connaissaient. Shikamaru savait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et même si Naruto était incapable d'entrer dans la tête du génie de Konoha, il le connaissait suffisamment pour deviner ses intentions. D'un regard, il fit signe à Gaara de délivrer le Nara. L'ombre qui retenait Sasuke et Kiba se défit à son tour et Shikamaru quitta la pièce. La tension ne retomba que lorsque Darui prit la parole.

\- Désolé, mais… vous comptez détacher Sai un jour ou bien ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers l'intéressé, dont les poignets étaient toujours étroitement liés par des liens de chakra. Sasuke fut le premier à s'aventurer à la dure tentative de les trancher. Rien n'y fit. Naruto ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds.

\- Mais dans quoi t'es allé te fourrer encore ?!

\- C'est la fille qui a créé ces liens.

\- Tu saurais nous la décrire ? Mieux, dessine-la nous ! s'enquit la Tsuchikage.

\- Et comment est-il censé faire avec les mains dans le dos ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

\- De taille moyenne. Des cheveux courts, légèrement ondulés, violet sombre. Elle se nomme Ageha.

 **. . .**

Ce n'était pas normal. Jamais encore il n'avait assisté à pareil spectacle, mais bien des choses lui paraissaient anormales, depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux en ce monde. Un monde nouveau, bien loin de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Alors il s'était dit que c'était peut-être une nouveauté. Comme cet écran entreposé dans le séjour, qui diffusait à longueur de journée des images criardes et des sons désagréables. Bien sûr il avait déjà vu des télévisions de son vivant. Elles étaient moins sophistiquées cependant, et surtout rares étaient les ménages qui en avaient une en leur possession. Il y avait également cet appareil à la sonnerie horripilante qui permettait de converser avec une tierce personne, située à l'autre bout du pays. Sans parler de cet autre ustensile bruyant qui avait remplacé le traditionnel balai, et qui se baladait tout seul dans la maison, quitte à se cogner à tous les meubles. On n'arrêtait pas le progrès. Alors, il avait observé avec curiosité le spectacle, se demandant si c'était normal ou non, sans réussir à se décider. Finalement, Yoshino avait coupé court à ses réflexions, presque scandalisée qu'il ose se les poser. Et c'est armée d'un épilateur électrique qu'elle l'avait jeté dehors, hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était vraiment un imbécile fini pour penser qu'un attroupement de cerfs au beau milieu du village pouvait être considéré comme une normalité.

Shikaku leva un regard las vers le toit aux tuiles rouges. Ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'à la tour Hokage, et une pensée nostalgique lui traversa l'esprit tandis qu'il contemplait la célèbre terrasse qui le surplombait. Il avait assisté à tant de cérémonies, d'ici-bas. La plus mémorable était le « sacre » de Minato, songea-t-il. Il se rappelait de ce jour comme si c'était hier. La foule acclamant l'éclair jaune de Konoha, le héros du village, qui s'était tant démarqué durant la troisième grande guerre. Il sentait encore la brise qui avait soulevé sa cape et ses cheveux de blé, fait danser les feuilles que les arbres alentours avaient laissé échapper et caressé sa peau, y déposant quelques frissons d'une excitation qu'il avait contenue tant bien que mal. Il entendait les rires et les pleurs, des larmes de joie et de fierté qui ruisselaient sur le visage d'une Kushina inconsolable, que Mikoto ne parvenait pas à calmer, malgré toute la patience dont elle faisait preuve. Chouza aussi pleurait à chaudes larmes, ils avaient souvent fait équipe durant leur jeunes années, et Tsume charriait Shibi sur le fait qu'à présent, leurs escapades à trois au bar du coin seraient plus limitées. De leur génération, Fugaku était le seul à garder une expression tout à fait neutre, et Shikaku avait dû insister pour qu'Inoichi renonce à utiliser ses techniques héréditaires sur l'Uchiha pour savoir ce qu'il se tramait dans sa tête.

Ses souvenirs se dissipèrent aussitôt eu-t-il aperçu une silhouette sortir du bâtiment. Son sourire nostalgique devint plus moqueur l'espace qu'une seconde avant de disparaître presque aussitôt. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

L'espace d'un très court instant, une lueur familière traversa le regard de Shikamaru. Une lueur douloureuse, que Shikaku avait déjà entraperçue. Une lueur de détermination silencieuse où se mêlaient colère et indignation. Une lueur qui s'évanouit à peine quelques secondes après avoir croisé son regard. Et Shikaku crut voir l'adolescent détruit qui venait de perdre son maître sous les coups de l'Akatsuki. Ce même adolescent impuissant face à la réalité, à la vie simplement. Ce même adolescent que son instinct de père lui criait d'enlacer, de lui susurrer à l'oreille des paroles rassurantes, réconfortantes. Il ne l'avait pas fait à l'époque.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? reformula-t-il en serrant ses poings enfouis dans ses poches.

Il avait disparu depuis bien trop d'années pour se permettre des gestes qu'il n'avait que rarement eus durant l'enfance de Shikamaru. Ce dernier parut réfléchir un moment, puis entrouvrit lentement ses lèvres. Elles remuèrent docilement, répondant simplement à l'ordre tacite que leur dictait le cerveau le plus développé du village, qui paraissait à cet instant atrocement vide. Les mots filaient entre elles, sans sens réel. Sa voix parut lointaine, tant à Shikamaru qu'à son père qui écoutait attentivement, sans quitter son fils des yeux. Jamais encore il ne l'avait aperçu si fragile, pas même à la mort d'Asuma. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il comprenait. Il n'avait jamais vécu ça. D'autres auraient pu. Il eût une brève pensée pour Hiashi, dont l'aînée avait à quelques reprises été menacée durant sa petite enfance. Les enlèvements d'enfants étaient monnaie courante dans les villages shinobis disposant de clans puissants. Il chassa ces souvenirs d'antan d'un mouvement de tête. Les temps avaient changé. Konoha semblait profiter d'une paix durable, à présent.

\- Selon mon expérience, il n'y a pas plus efficace qu'une biche lorsqu'il s'agit de retrouver un faon.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, fixant son père sans parvenir à déterminer s'il se foutait de sa gueule ou non. Il le toisa avec intensité, cherchant le moindre indice de moquerie sur son visage où les seules imperfections étaient quelques rides ici et là et ces éternelles cicatrices qu'il lui avait toujours connu. Il était sérieux, donc. Shikamaru avait compris l'allusion et s'était dirigé d'un pas pressé vers son domicile, ralentissant la cadence au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en approchait. Il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une idée pour engager le dialogue avec Temari. Il ne se voyait pas lui annoncer de but en blanc que leur fils avait été enlevé par un ennemi inconnu. Comme ça. Dans leur propre village. Pire, dans la forêt du clan Nara. Dire qu'elle allait péter un câble serait un euphémisme, mais cette idée n'était pas celle qui perturbait le plus Shikamaru. Tout au fond de lui, il était bien conscient que la colère apparente de Temari ne serait qu'une façade bien construite, destinée à camoufler un effondrement soudain et silencieux. Il sentit une boule lourde de plusieurs tonnes se former dans sa gorge et son estomac et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, espérant secrètement que s'il n'arrivait pas à aligner trois mots, son père lui viendrait en aide. C'était puéril, mais il avait besoin d'y croire. Il avait plus que jamais besoin de le sentir là, à ses côtés. Il avait besoin d'être un gamin réconforté, avant d'être un adulte réconfortant.

Réprimant toute appréhension, il ouvrit la porte de la maisonnée et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il y faisait sombre et un silence glaçant y régnait, terminant d'accentuer son malaise. Il rentrait toujours tard, le calme n'était pas une nouveauté. Parfois, Temari était déjà couchée, lasse de l'attendre. D'autres fois, elle s'endormait devant une émission de télévision, un documentaire sur le Pays du Vent, ou la dernière comédie romantique que lui avait conseillé Ino. Il trouvait alors son repas sur un plateau, posé sur la table de la cuisine, prêt à être réchauffé, et entendait les voix s'échappant de l'écran du salon.

\- Temari ? appela-t-il en vérifiant nerveusement les pièces du rez-de-chaussée.

Il allait monter les escaliers lorsque son père lui fit signe. Ensemble, ils traversèrent la cuisine jusqu'à l'engawa qui courrait le long de la maison, et dont les portes coulissantes ouvertes donnaient une vue imprenable sur le jardin fleuri. Assis à même les planches se tenait, droit et fier, le Kazekage au regard absent. Plus il l'observait, et moins Shikamaru voyait la ressemblance avec Gaara. Tout dans la posture et le comportement de cet homme lui semblait irréel.

\- Savez-vous où se trouve Temari ? demanda-t-il sans forme.

Les yeux bruns que l'ancien dirigeant de Suna posa sur lui lui firent l'effet d'un lancer de kunais. Rasa n'appréciait guère qu'on s'adresse à lui de pareille manière. Ou bien n'appréciait-il pas cet homme qui se tenait devant lui. Shikaku crut bien à un bon mélange des deux.

\- Yondaime-sama, réitéra Shikamaru d'un ton plus respectueux, avez-vous vu Temari ? S'il vous plaît ?

Si Shikamaru semblait las, Shikaku ne s'y trompa pas. Il voyait clairement que son fils était à deux doigts de craquer face à ce mur d'indifférence qu'était son beau-père. Ce spectacle l'attrista, tant le gouffre qui les séparait semblait profond, sans fin. Shikamaru avait dû s'en rendre compte tout autant que lui. Si Rasa avait été vivant, jamais cette union n'aurait pu avoir lieu. Alors que Shikamaru ouvrit la bouche, la voix de l'ancien Kage s'éleva.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vue de la journée, et je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne. À moins bien sûr que ses déplacements dans ce village soient limités à votre bon vouloir.

\- Pardon ?

Shikamaru se figea. Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir son interlocuteur, ou plutôt ne voulait pas comprendre. Craignait, de le comprendre. Rasa insinuait-il que Temari n'était pas libre de ses mouvements ? Qu'elle n'était qu'une sorte d'otage, et que sa seule présence dans ce village était due à un arrangement diplomatique ? Shikamaru serra les poings. Évidemment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait ça. Son mariage avec Temari avait été un véritable calvaire, tant pour Kakashi que pour Gaara, si bien que Temari elle-même avait bien failli renoncer plus d'une fois. Les visions étaient partagées, à Suna, comme à Konoha. Mais tout cela était tellement loin à présent qu'il avait fini par oublier totalement toute la polémique que sa demande en mariage avait soulevée à l'époque.

 **. . .**

Ça n'avançait pas. La discussion était au point mort. Les voix fusaient dans tous les sens, plus ou moins haussées selon leurs possesseurs, mais les mots volaient bien au-dessus des esprits échauffés. Ils n'arrivaient à rien et le fait que Shikamaru ait quitté la salle n'arrangeait finalement pas les choses. Deux camps s'étaient formés au sein des dirigeants : d'un côté, ceux qui cherchaient les causes et s'inquiétaient vraisemblablement du sort de l'enfant, de l'autre, bien plus pragmatiques, ceux qui entrevoyaient déjà les conséquences que cet enlèvement pourrait occasionner. Kurotsuchi passa sans le moindre doute pour la plus indifférente aux yeux de Minato qui observait la scène, passif, dans un coin de la pièce. Kiba serrait poings et dents, tâchant de maîtriser la colère noire qui montait en lui à mesure que la brune exprimait l'idée que c'était sans doute un moyen de faire pression sur Konoha, pour peut-être s'emparer de cette technique qu'ils avaient caché au monde entier. Ce à quoi Sasuke répondit que dans tel cas, enlever les enfants de l'Hokage lui-même aurait été plus approprié. Cette réponse estomaqua Matsuri, qui n'y tint plus. Lentement, elle se redressa et traversa la pièce. Personne ne remarqua son départ, ni Sai qui s'obstinait à faire allusion aux prisonniers à interroger, ni Kankuro, révolté par les propos de la Tsuchikage, ni même Gaara qui pesait le pour et le contre de chaque argument.

Matsuri referma la porte derrière elle, faisant taire ainsi le brouhaha de cette discussion insensée. Sa sortie fut accueillie par une tornade de longs cheveux noirs et le regard presque suppliant de Yukata qui ne tarda pas à la harceler pour savoir ce qui se tramait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment va Kankuro-dono ? Et Shikamaru-san est sorti tout à l'heure mais il avait l'air étrange ! Matsuri, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Et pourquoi tu tires une tête pareille ?

Yukata était une personne facilement affolée. Elle devenait hystérique en un rien de temps. Alors Matsuri hésita longuement avant de parler. Elles étaient amies et coéquipières. Elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps, si longtemps que Yukata n'avait pas eu besoin de plus d'une minute pour voir que son amie n'allait pas bien. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir. De connaître ce qui la tourmentait ainsi, autrement, et même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l'aider.

\- La forêt du clan Nara a été attaquée.

\- Hein ?

Matsuri baissa la tête. Ses cheveux châtains avaient poussé ces dernières années. Elle avait entendu quelque part que Gaara aimait bien les femmes aux cheveux longs. Mais ce n'était pas pratique pour le combat, alors elle les nouait souvent en une queue de cheval basse. Deux longues mèches s'en échappaient souvent et encadraient son visage. A cet instant, elles ne suffirent pas à masquer le regard douloureux de la jeune femme.

\- Dai-chan a été enlevé, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Yukata entrouvrit les lèvres, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle réitéra le geste à plusieurs reprises, sans succès. L'information peinait à atteindre son cerveau. Puis l'arrivée précipitée de Shikamaru un peu plus tôt lui revint à l'esprit, de même que l'instant où il avait franchi la porte en sens inverse pour passer devant elle sans même un regard. Ils n'étaient pas très proches, mais il avait toujours été agréable avec elle.

Plantant ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son amie, elle s'apprêta à réagir mais se stoppa net. Un frisson glacé parcourut son dos. Son cœur manqua plusieurs battements dans sa poitrine brûlante, douloureuse. Le regard braqué de Matsuri par-dessus son épaule acheva les quelques doutes qui la taraudaient. Une brusque envie de pleurer la prit soudain.

« Cette présence… » pensa-t-elle en se retournant avec lenteur. Ce qu'elle vit la cloua sur place. Temari se tenait devant elles, droite comme à son habitude. De profonds cernes soulignaient ses yeux éteints. Matsuri se sentit défaillir.

\- Temari-san…

Deux longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Dans un silence si assourdissant que les voix animées derrière le battant de bois furent réduites à néant. Il faisait lourd, dans ce couloir vide de toute vie. Temari plus que les deux autres ressentaient les effets de cette lourdeur. Ses muscles la tiraillaient, lui conférant une sensation de chaleur désagréable. Elle se tenait droite, mais son dos continuait de la faire souffrir. Ses jambes lui parurent courbaturée, et ses bras ballants le long de son corps lui semblaient ne plus lui appartenir. Par un réflexe nerveux, elle remua un index, comme pour s'assurer que son cerveau parvenait encore à dicter ses ordres. Sa tête tournait. Elle se sentit nauséeuse. Ses yeux vert forêt se raccrochèrent à ceux onyx de la kunoichi du sable qui lui faisait face.

\- Temari-san… ? appela doucement Yukata.

Tel un automate, l'intéressée esquissa un geste en arrière. Les deux kunoichis froncèrent imperceptiblement les sourcils. Un pas. Puis un second. Encore un autre. La blonde fit lentement volte-face, un chaos intense régnant dans ses pensées.

\- Temari-san ! hurla Matsuri alors que cette dernière quittait le couloir en courant.

Gaara sursauta légèrement, alors que Naruto plaquait violemment ses mains contre la table. Ses yeux verts se tournèrent instinctivement vers la porte, qu'il fixa de longues minutes. L'Hokage pour sa part, haletait. La situation l'énervait, d'autant que rien de tout ce qui avait été dit pour l'instant ne proposait un quelconque plan d'action. Et Naruto avait toujours été un adepte de l'action, de la concrétisation.

\- Kurotsuchi-san, dit-il d'un ton dur. Si c'est pour sortir des inepties pareilles, ne te sens pas obligée de rester ici. Ton village attend ton retour avec impatience, j'imagine.

\- T'es en train de me foutre dehors ?! Il est en train de me foutre dehors ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

Furax, elle planta ses yeux dans ceux d'un bleu électrique du Hokage. La tension était si palpable que même Sasuke en eut des sueurs froides. Il l'avait toujours pensé, même si jamais avoué. Les femmes Kages étaient on ne pouvait plus flippantes, non pas qu'il ait eu un jour un traumatisme avec la cinquième Mizukage.

\- Je pense que ce que Tsuchikage-sama veut dire, Hokage-sama, tempéra Chôjuro, c'est que vous nous avez convoqués ici pour cette histoire de résurrection. Et qu'il n'est pas bon de s'éparpiller …

\- S'éparpiller ?! s'étrangla Kankuro. Un gosse a été enlevé ! C'est autrement plus important que ce stupide rouleau !

\- Si cet enfant ne vous était pas lié par le sang, Kankuro-san, vous sentiriez vous aussi concerné ? demanda Darui.

\- Personne ne vous demande de prendre part à cette affaire. C'est juste une coïncidence que vous ayez été présents au moment de l'annonce de cet incident, trancha Sasuke d'un ton froid.

Le calme revint au sein de la petite assemblée. Le Raikage poussa un léger soupir, tandis que le Mizukage forçait la Tsuchikage à se rasseoir. Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. C'était à cela, qu'était censé ressembler les conseils des Kage de sa génération ? Il avait assisté aux derniers sommets, en tant qu'assistant de Kakashi, quelques années auparavant. Des différends existaient toujours, mais cela n'avait jamais été aussi anarchique qu'aujourd'hui. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Malheureusement pour lui, Kakashi n'était pas là, et il ne pouvait pas non plus s'appuyer sur la sagesse de Shikamaru. Il rouvrit ses orbes azurés et les posa sur Sasuke avant de les reporter subitement sur le Kazekage qui se levait de son siège.

\- Gaara ?

Impassible en apparence mais non pas moins préoccupé, le Kazekage se dirigea vers la porte qu'il poussa d'un geste sec, dévoilant un couloir désert.

\- Kiba-san. Renifle-moi ce couloir.

\- P-pardon ?

L'Inuzuka regarda Kankuro, stupéfait. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil et secoua la tête. Qu'on ne lui pose pas de questions, pitié, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que son imprévisible petit frère avait derrière la tête. Devant le silence accablant de l'assemblée, Kiba sortit de la pièce. Les effluves l'embaumant lui parvinrent comme à chaque fois qu'il foulait un lieu. Il sentit l'infime humidité du bois que l'isolation ne parvenait pas à écarter totalement du bâtiment. Il sentit les parfums chauds des deux kunoichis de Suna, une odeur particulière qu'il n'avait jamais rien bien compris, emprunte de soleil et de sable, et de fragrances plus artificielles qu'elles utilisaient sans doute, comme toutes les femmes. Puis il écarquilla les yeux et une goutte de sueur roula le long de sa tempe.

\- Oh merde, lâcha-t-il, pantelant.

Gaara en était sûr. Il n'avait pas rêvé. C'était bien la voix de Matsuri qui avait retentit si fort à travers la porte quelques minutes plus tôt, bien que camouflée par la conversation des Kage. Un désagréable pressentiment se fit sentir, tant pour lui que pour le maître-chien qui retourna dans la pièce et avertit Naruto qu'ils avaient « un léger problème ».

\- Comment ça Temari est au courant ?!

\- Il n'y a aucun doute possible, elle était dans ce couloir il y a quelques minutes à peine.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, soupira Kurotsuchi. C'est son gosse, elle aurait bien dû le découvrir tôt ou tard.

\- Mais pas comme ça enfin ! s'écria Naruto.

La Tsuchikage haussa les épaules.

\- Peu importe la manière, le résultat est le même.

\- Tu n'es qu'une…, gronda l'Hokage avant d'être arrêté par une main sur son épaule.

Il lança un regard électrique à l'importun qui osait le couper et se figea. Il avait totalement oublié la présence de son père. Dire qu'il avait dû assister à tout ça, depuis tout ce temps… Naruto se sentit d'un coup atrocement honteux.

\- Donne tes ordres Naruto, déclara Minato d'un ton neutre, mais ferme.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu es Hokage. Tu n'as pas à mêler les autres villages dans une affaire interne, mais tu te dois de réagir. Si tu ne peux pas reporter cette entrevue, alors tu te dois de déléguer. Ne perd pas de temps.

Le jinchuriki se mordit la lèvre. Il était Hokage. Oui. Mais quel Hokage pitoyable faisait-il pour être ainsi rappelé à l'ordre, par son propre père, en plus. Il devait corriger le tir. Et rapidement. Bien qu'il réalisa que, jusqu'ici, Shikamaru était celui qui tirait les ficelles et lui soufflait les ordres à donner à droite à gauche. Il déglutit.

\- Kiba, prend Sai avec toi et pistez la trace de cette femme !

Le maître-chien hocha la tête, et s'apprêta à détaler lorsque Kankuro lui fit remarquer que Sai était toujours prisonnier de ses liens.

\- Raah. On trouvera une solution en route ! dit-il en embarquant l'artiste au passage et en quittant la pièce.

Naruto se retourna vers son paternel.

\- Pa- Je veux dire, Yondaime-sama. Désolé de vous mettre à contribution, mais pouvez-vous retrouver Tenten et lui dire de demander à Shikamaru de rejoindre l'équipe de décryptage du parchemin et à Ino de rejoindre rapidement la salle d'interrogatoire ?

Minato acquiesça sans vraiment savoir s'il saurait reconnaître cette Tenten, bien qu'il se douta qu'il devait s'agir de cette femme qui avait assisté la réunion avec eux, du moins avant que les blessés ne rappliquent.

\- Et Sasuke, termina Naruto en se tournant vers son ami, une lueur nouvelle au fond de ses yeux bleus. Rattrape Temari et les filles, ne les laisse pas quitter le village !

 **. . .**

Elle en avait vu, des choses étranges. Parce que tout autour d'elle lui paraissait étrange. Mais comme elle était d'une curiosité maladive, ces choses étranges ne l'avaient jamais dérangée. Alors, quand elle avait aperçu au loin, Sai sur le dos d'Akamaru, elle avait tiré son père par le bras, lui faisant lâcher sa cigarette de surprise, et avait accouru dans leur direction. Ses yeux rubis s'étaient posés sur l'étrange duo que Kiba avait rejoint, une fois équipé comme s'il partait en mission.

\- Eh ? Kiba-san tu pars en mission ?

Kiba étouffa un juron en remarqua la jeune fille qui flattait le flanc d'Akamaru. Elle ne le lâcherait pas avant qu'il lui réponde, et il n'avait aucune, mais vraiment aucune envie de lui parler, là maintenant tout de suite. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Kiba adorait cette gamine, pour plusieurs raisons. C'était le tout premier bébé qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras, et en plus, c'était lui qui avait aidé à l'accouchement – il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie, et son souhait le plus cher était de ne jamais recroiser une femme enceinte un jour – enfin, elle était la fille de son professeur, après tout. Et c'était une gamine pleine de vie, aussi détestable qu'adorable. Oui, Kiba adorait Mirai, il aurait été prêt à tous les sacrifices pour cette petite qu'il avait vu grandir. Prêt à tous les sacrifices pour qu'elle vive dans un monde en paix, prêt à tous les sacrifices pour préserver son sourire. Et ce sourire, elle le perdrait aussitôt aurait-elle appris que Shikadai avait disparu. C'était une certitude.

\- Kiba-san ?

\- Oui. Non. Je suis pressé, Mirai, on en reparle plus tard ! Akamaru, on y va !

Si le chien aboya premièrement, il couina rapidement en sentant l'adolescente le retenir par la queue. Kiba se retourna, prêt à engueuler la gamine nouvellement chuunin mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

\- Pourquoi Sai-san a les mains attachées ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Je viens avec vous.

\- Quoi ? Non. Mirai, je ne plaisante pas, on a une mission urgente, là, j'ai pas le temps de jouer !

\- Je ne joue pas.

Le regard amusé qu'arborait la jeune fille un peu plus tôt changea du tout au tout lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux écarlates sur l'Inuzuka. Une lueur de détermination brillait au fond de ses pupilles.

\- Mirai–

\- Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas me dire l'objet de la mission, le coupa-t-elle. Mais je viens avec vous. Parce que si tu ne rentres pas, Tamaki-san sera triste.

Kiba fronça les sourcils.

\- Et aussi… Et aussi !

Mirai semblait chercher ses mots.

\- Et aussi… Sai est attaché. Pourquoi ?

Kiba soupira, blasé.

\- Parce que je me suis dit que ça serait cool de partir en mission avec un mec ligoté, ça change. Parce qu'on n'arrive pas à le détacher, andouille ! s'insurgea-t-il en cognant du dos de ses doigts le bandeau frontal qu'elle portait.

\- Ben justement ! Imagine si vous vous faites attaquer ! Il ne pourra pas se battre ! Tandis que moi, si !

Roulé. Kiba avait l'impression de s'être fait rouler, et en beauté. Dépité, il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme alors qu'il sautait de branches en branches, derrière une Mirai satisfaite et un peu curieuse quand même de savoir comment Sai faisait pour rester sur le dos d'Akamaru sans tomber alors qu'il ne pouvait pas se tenir. Il la regardait continuer d'avancer, ses boucles noires voltigeant à chaque saut, se demandant comment il allait faire pour se sortir de là. Il n'avait rien dit, mais c'était une certitude. Une fois arrivés sur les lieux, elle se poserait sans doute des questions, surtout si un combat avait eu lieu. Kiba avait beau se retourner le cerveau, il ne savait comment faire pour la tenir hors de cette affaire. L'attachement que Mirai portait à Shikadai était plus fort et inexplicable encore que son désir de se marier avec Shikamaru lorsqu'elle était petite.

\- Quel rang ?

Il sursauta, et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Avec tout ça, il en avait oublié qu'Asuma avait été invitée par Mirai à se joindre à eux. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- La mission. Quel rang est-ce ? s'enquit Asuma qui respectait le secret professionnel.

Il ne lui en demanderait pas plus, Kiba en avait la certitude. Du moins, pas tant que des vies ne seraient pas en jeu. Des vies en jeu. Cette pensée angoissa sensiblement le maître-chien, bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il reporta son attention sur le jounin.

\- B, je dirai.

Était-ce un mensonge ? Aurait-il dû dire A ? Kiba ne souhaitait pas particulièrement qu'on l'accuse de sous-classer l'importance de ses missions, ni d'embarquer de jeunes chuunins dans des missions trop dangereuses. Il préférait rester vague, même si, et Asuma le savait mieux que quiconque, les rangs attribués aux missions sur le papier ne voulaient rien dire, la plupart du temps. Il lui suffisait de regarder le maître-chien pour en avoir confirmation. Ce gamin, comme les autres de sa génération, avaient accompli bien plus de missions de rang inférieur qui avaient mal tourné que de réelles missions de niveau genin. Ils étaient doués, et le village en avait profité. Ils étaient les prodiges de Konoha, et eux, piètres professeurs qu'ils avaient été, les avaient poussés à entrer plus tôt que prévu dans le monde des adultes. Le monde des shinobis.

Asuma s'en souvenait encore. À l'époque, Kurenai venait tout juste de passer jounin. Elle était jeune et inexpérimentée. Déterminée et pleine de doutes. Pour ne rien arranger, Sandaime lui avait confié une équipe composée exclusivement d'héritiers de clans les plus importants du village. Elle en avait fait, des nuits blanches. Elle en avait fait, des cauchemars. Il ne comptait plus les nuits où elle se réveillait en sursaut, haletante. Ces nuits où elle murmurait le nom de ses élèves, Asuma s'était senti impuissant. Et rien ne s'était arrangé avec leur présentation à l'examen chuunin. La pression que le clan Hyuuga mettait sur la petite Hinata se ressentait sur Kurenai. Elle était si fusionnelle avec cette élève, que c'en devenait affreusement douloureux pour elle, mais Asuma n'était pas le mieux placé pour lui demander de prendre ses distances. Lorsqu'on lui avait confié l'équipe dix, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il deviendrait si proche de Shikamaru. Un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres.

\- Vous avez grandi. Vous avez tous tellement grandi.

 **. . .**

Aux liens qui enserraient ses poignets s'en étaient ajoutés de nouveaux autour de son cou. Il pouvait les sentir resserrer leur prise à chaque fois qu'il déglutissait, lui procurant une sensation d'étouffement insupportable. Fuir était peine perdue. Il n'avait pas besoin de ces chaînes de chakra pour s'en apercevoir. Les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur son corps frêle avaient lavé ses joues ravagées par les larmes qu'il avait versées, sans aucun contrôle sur ces dernières. Sa propre faiblesse le déprimait.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Quelques perles d'un rouge écarlate tombèrent sur le sol ruisselant. L'eau atteignait ses chevilles, maintenant qu'elle l'avait déposé. Contraint, il avançait à travers les rues obscures, qui n'avaient jamais baigné dans la lumière du jour. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de marcher dans l'eau et l'effort rendait ses jambes lourdes, achevant de fatigue son corps déjà douloureux. Le chemin était pentu, lorsqu'il n'était pas fait d'escaliers aux innombrables marches glissantes. Elle semblait vouloir le conduire sur les hauteurs du village.

Il avait vu quelques images du village de la pluie, dans ses manuels de géographie. Les clichés étaient rares, très peu nombreux et ne représentaient que la vue de l'extérieur. C'était parce qu'Ame n'était pas un village allié, lui avait-on appris à l'académie. Ses relations avec Konoha et les autres villages étaient très limitées. Parfois, ils autorisaient quelques shinobis à participer aux examens chuunin, mais cela faisait plusieurs années que ça n'avait plus été le cas. Shikadai n'avait jamais été très attentif en cours, pourtant, à cet instant, il essayait tant bien que mal de rassembler, trier, sélectionner toutes les informations qu'il avait pu retenir concernant cet endroit, de manière plus ou moins cohérente. Et il maudit de toutes ses forces Aburame-sensei d'avoir repoussé d'un bon mois le programme sur les prises d'otage. Pour une fois qu'un cours aurait pu s'avérer utile.

Sentant un point de côté devenir de plus en plus douloureux, il s'arrêta et s'efforça de respirer profondément. L'air était lourd, il avait du mal à s'oxygéner correctement. La sensation était différente de ce qu'il ressentait dans le désert, lorsqu'il voyageait avec sa mère. Sa mère. Lorsqu'elle l'emmenait à Suna et qu'il peinait à avancer, elle l'enguirlandait toujours plus ou moins pour la forme et prenait le temps de faire autant de pauses que nécessaire. La construction des chemins de fer était déjà terminée depuis longtemps, mais elle y tenait, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait toujours pas. Il y avait trois jours de marche pour rejoindre Suna, et même s'ils devaient en prendre cinq à cause de lui, elle refusait de choisir un autre moyen d'accéder au désert qu'à pieds. Shikadai sentit ses yeux s'humidifier à nouveau, tandis qu'il pensait au nombre de fois où il l'avait traitée de tyran.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit que tu pouvais t'arrêter.

D'un geste, Ageha fit passer son chakra à travers le fil qui la reliait au collier confectionné par ses soins pour l'enfant. Ce dernier poussa un cri et tomba à genoux, les yeux révulsés.

\- Lève-toi.

Il était épuisé. Tant et si bien qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre des rires, tout autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était des rires d'enfants. Sa vue floue se précisa alors que la douleur électrisante qui avait traversé son corps se dissipait peu à peu. Ses prunelles vertes passèrent la ruelle au peigne fin. Il les sentait, ces présences étranges tout autour de lui. Pourtant, il n'apercevait rien de plus que les murs sales et les toitures en mauvais état.

\- Debout !

Une nouvelle décharge le traversa et il ne put retenir le jet de sang qui franchit ses lèvres l'instant d'après. Son corps brûlait de l'intérieur, comme prêt à imploser. Ses organes lui procuraient d'atroces picotements, la tristesse et la peur avaient laissé place à des larmes de douleur pure qui roulaient sur ses joues détrempées sans discontinuer. Il avait bien trop mal pour perdre connaissance, et pourtant, il ne rêvait que de ça. S'endormir pour ne plus sentir cette infernale douleur. S'endormir pour ne plus voir ce rideau de pluie éternel. S'endormir pour ne plus avoir à réfléchir. S'endormir pour ne plus se réveiller.

Ageha n'était pas de cet avis, cependant. Elle attendit avec plus ou moins de patience qu'il reprenne contenance et reprit son ascension vers les hauteurs d'Ame, là où la pluie se faisait plus dense encore, plus glacée et plus violente. Un bruit brisa la ritournelle incessante et entêtante de la pluie tombant avec vacarme contre les dalles de pierre et les tonnelles, sortant Shikadai de sa torpeur. Ses membres s'engourdissaient tant et si bien que le froid n'était devenu qu'un vague souvenir. D'incontrôlables frissons le secouèrent néanmoins alors qu'il entendait à nouveau ces rires presque angoissants. Il tourna faiblement la tête pour voir une bouteille brisée sur le sol. Non loin d'elle, un adolescent était avachi contre le mur, seul, à demi-protégé par le porche d'une enseigne qui affichait « fermeture définitive » sur sa porte vitrée fissurée. Ses vêtements détrempés laissaient voir des tâches à certains endroits, que Shikadai distingua comme étant issues de fluides corporels. Parfois, il lui était arrivé de voir des gens vivant dans la rue, des ivrognes incontinents, ce genre de personnes que l'on fuit, que l'on n'ose même pas regarder. Il en avait vu, à Konoha comme à Suna. Il s'était demandé, sans doute comme tous les enfants, pourquoi personne ne faisait rien pour eux. Et puis il était passé à autre chose. De la pitié à l'indifférence. Ce type affalé sous ce porche était trop jeune pour être un ivrogne incapable de se prendre en main. Il devait avoir l'âge de Mirai, à tout casser. Cette vision lui fit mal au cœur, mais encore une fois, il ne s'y attarda pas. Ageha menaçait de lui asséner une nouvelle décharge. Elle maîtrisait les invocations, le kenjutsu, et son élément était donc le raiton. Shikadai n'excluait pas la possibilité qu'elle maîtrise d'autres affinités.

 **. . .**

Perdue. Elle se sentait perdue. Quelque chose se déchirait dans son ventre avec force et violence, vrillait ses entrailles, les nouait entre elles et tirait dessus avec sadisme. Son cœur était lourd, si lourd qu'elle souhaita l'arracher, l'extirper de sa poitrine et le jeter au loin, comme si ce geste pouvait alléger ne serait-ce qu'un peu sa douleur. Sa douleur. Quelle égoïste était-elle pour penser être l'unique personne à souffrir ? Elle ne savait rien. Elle était une parfaite ignorante. En matière de douleur, elle n'y connaissait strictement rien. Qu'avait ressenti Shikadai, ces derniers jours ? Qu'avait-il ressenti depuis le début ? Lui qui cachait sa solitude grandissante derrière son indifférence apparente, son ennui ? Temari serra les dents jusqu'à s'en faire mal. La colère avait pris le dessus sur la peine, et la peur. Quelle idiote.

Shikadai avait tout entendu. Il avait assisté à sa conversation avec le quatrième Kazekage, il avait entendu les mots durs de ce dernier, et l'absence de réaction de sa mère. Que devait-il penser à présent ? Temari avait bien trop peur d'en connaître la réponse. Ses yeux brûlèrent, mais elle retint ses larmes. Elle ne pleurait jamais. Elle était le pilier de sa famille. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré. Jamais devant quelqu'un. Jamais en en étant pleinement consciente. Elle était une kunoichi. Et les shinobis étaient ceux qui enduraient.

Temari était hors d'elle. Elle en voulait à la terre entière. Pourquoi diable Ino ne l'avait-elle pas retenu, le matin-même ? Et Inojin ? Ce gamin était juste là, à côté de son fils, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi, bon sang ? Yoshino ne valait pas mieux. Elle secoua la tête. Ces gens n'étaient pas responsables. Le seul responsable était Rasa, pour avoir osé prononcer pareille parole sous son toit. Et elle, de l'avoir laissé faire. Et Shikamaru, de n'avoir pas été là. De n'être jamais là.

Un sifflement strident résonna soudain à ses oreilles. Elle leva les yeux une seconde trop tard, le son d'un objet métallique entrant en collision avec un autre se fit entendre et freina brutalement sa course. Ses iris verts se posèrent, vifs, sur le sol où s'étaient plantés quatre kunais. Elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant les parchemins explosifs qui y étaient accrochés et recula d'un agile bond en arrière. Le vacarme d'une détonation retentit à travers l'entrée du village.

\- Temari-san !

\- Rien de cassé ?!

Temari jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, alors que Matsuri la rejoignait, enroulant le jôhyô qui venait de la sauver in extremis, suivie par Yukata. Les deux kunoichis se postèrent chacune d'un côté de la blonde et fixèrent avec intensité le nuage causé par l'explosion, attendant que la fumée se dissipe. Une silhouette s'en extirpa avec une lenteur déconcertante, et les trois femmes se figèrent.

\- Que…, souffla Yukata, ébahie.

Matsuri fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça ne va pas bien la tête ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ! Tu aurais plus blesser Temari-san ! hurla-t-elle à l'attention du shinobi aux traits impassibles.

\- Écarte-toi.

Matsuri se retourna, stupéfaite, avant de comprendre que ce ton glacé ne lui était pas adressée. Sortant un parchemin de son kimono, Temari afficha un regard sombre que les deux jeunes femmes ne lui connaissaient pas, bien qu'elles aient déjà entendu Shikamaru et Kankuro dire à quel point la blonde pouvait être flippante.

\- Temari-san… ? murmura Yukata, clouée sur place par l'expression de son amie.

\- Écarte-toi de mon chemin.

Apposant sa main contre le parchemin, Temari fit apparaître un large éventail qu'elle déplia d'un geste habile. Par réflexe, les deux jeunes femmes reculèrent.

\- Dégage de mon chemin, Uchiha ! gronda Temari en envoyant l'une de ses plus terribles bourrasques en direction de Sasuke.

* * *

 **Je prends les pari, Temari vs Sasuke, qui gagne ? A la prochaine !**


End file.
